MBAV One-Shots Radio
by MBAV fan66
Summary: This a collection of unrelated MBAV One-Shots with a little musical flow to them. So, enjoy the lovely tunes/reads to this collection.
1. Happy Thoughts

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! This is MBAV One-Shots Radio! And I'm your DJ, DJ MBAV fan66!**

**Ok! So this is going to be a series of unrelated songfics. Feel free to review or PM me a request. Whether it be a song, pairing, scenario, or all three! I don't care because this whole story is dedicated to you fans, out there! So enjoy the tunes and the reads! Oh! And if you're going to request a song, please also give me the artist who sung it because some songs have been sung by more than one artist and I know that some of you might like the version done by someone else. So, don't forget that. And now I present you the first songfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Songfic #1**_

Song: You Found Me

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

Pairing: Benny/Erica

* * *

It was a beautiful day out today. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and everthing just seemed...happy! Especially, Erica who was in the best of moods today because today was her's and Benny's one year anniversary of dating each other. Honestly, she thought that she would never fall for the geek, but it's funny how some things turn out. After her grandmother, who she loved dearly, had passed away. Erica had became really depressed and moody over those next few days. It seemed like no one could cheer her up. Not even Sarah. And Rory just made her even more hostile than she normally would be with his stupid antics and trying to when her affection. None of her friends understood what it meant to lose someone who you were very close to and adored to death. Nobody except for Benny Weir that is. He understood how she felt very well because he has gone through the same thing with his parents when they died.

She knew that he always had a thing for her just like Rory did, but on that day instead of trying to whoo her, he had decided to comfort her in her time of need instead. She never really knew just how caring he can be some times. After that moment, she had started to feel some thing for the young spell master and eventually a few days later they started to date.

So, now she is currently sitting at her computer desk, just listening to her iPhone with her earbuds in. She was listening to Kelly Clarkson's "You Found Me" which then caused her to think about her and Benny's relationship. She started to sing along with the song as she listened to it.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

Then Erica looked over and saw a framed picture of Benny sitting on her desk. She picked it up and smiled at it. She thought back to when she was so down and sad. She was sitting in the park, crying. Until Benny showed up out of no where and then took a seat next her. Surprisingly he didn't even try to flirt with her, but instead they just talked, which even lead to a few laughs here and there. Erica was started to actually feel better just by talking with the nerd. And then it hit her. Maybe Benny wasn't that bad of a guy after all and that maybe she was the bad one. She never really felt this way before. It started to make her really think about how badly she's treated him over the months. Maybe she could be a little nicer to him and his friends more often.

_[Chorus]_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

"Benny?" she asked him. "Yeah?" he responed back. "Why do you like me? I'm always mean to you and your friends." she wondered. He thought about it for moment then answered, "I guess it's because I know that it's all just a mask to hide the real you. I've liked you ever since I first saw you and that was long before you became a hot sexy vampire. I loved how the geeky you looked and I loved the old you's personality even more. Not that I don't like the new Erica too, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to combine the two. You know. Be all smart and geeky, but still look hot while doing it. Love who you are on the inside and the out." Erica was shocked. She never knew he felt that way about her and he didn't just love her because of her looks like most of the guys did, but rather for her personatlity as well.

And that was the day that she instantly fell for him. Not too long after that they started to date. And here they are now. It's been one whole year since that glorious day of being together. Sure they had their rough patches like any good couple, but they always managed to get through it and make up.

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_[Chorus]_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

Thanks to Benny it seemed like he managed to bring back the old Erica, but while still being the new Erica as well. It was like the kind and caring part of her had returned after months of hiding and wondering. She was no longer the mean, spiteful, and cruel person that she was. Well, maybe still a little, but not as much as before. She was her geeky, kind self again, but this time with more confidence from the new Erica's side. She was truely a better person now, and it's all thanks to Benjamin Weir. The one who captured her heart after years of bullying and teasing when she was a geek; and then after months of just using guys for their blood or to just boost her social standings at school. She finally found where she belongs at, somewhere between nerd and popular, and she was happy with that.

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_[Chorus]_

_You found me_

_When do one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

She never thought that she would ever find someone like him. Someone who suck with her through the good times and the bad. And during those bad times she didn't make it easy for Benny either, but he still stuck by her because she was the vampire to his heart and he was the geeky human to her's. And for that, she will always love him.

_[Outro]_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

After the song ended, she was brought out of her daydreaming by the sound of clapping. Erica quickly turned the chair around, almost falling out of it in the process, and saw who was clapping. It was her boyfriend of one year now, Benny Weir. She had a look of surprise on her face. Erica removed her earbuds from her ears and asked, "How long have you been there?"

Benny gave her one of his charming smiles and then responded, "Long enough. I'm guessing that song was meant for yours truely?"

Erica then remembered that she was still holding Benny's photo and then placed it back on her desk with a shy blush on her face. She then got up and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck and him putting his around her waist. She then flashed him a smile.

"What are you doing here my little Benny Boo?" she asked him, sweetly.

"Well, I'm her to take my darling Erica Boo out on our anniversary today." he replied, still smiling his charming smile at her that she just loved.

She giggled. "Well then just give me a mintue to get ready and I'll be right down." she said, then she placed a kiss on his cheek and let go of him.

"Ok babe! See you then." he said and then walked out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"_I'm so lucky that he found me and that I found him, too." _she thought, smiling at the door_._

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope that you enjoyed this little ditty! And don't be afraid to review. Oh! And remember! I'm taking request for this story too! If you have an idea or a song that you want used, then hit me up and let me know! Lol!**

**Just to let you know. You can probably expect to see a lot of Kelly Clarkson songs on here because she's like my favorite singer ever! But I'll try to do other artist too. Not that you have to request a Kelly song. That's just who the songs that I will choose to make songfics coming 100% from me will be from. But for all you people out there, feel free to choose any song that you like! I'll be sure to give you some credit for it too!**

**Well, my faithful listeners/readers until next songfic...Fang Out! ;)**


	2. A Summer Love Story

**A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! It's me again! DJ MBAV fan66! And here to bring you another songfic!**

**This one comes from my lovely Fanfic Buddy, TiredOfBeingNice. They requested this song, pairing, and scenario. So, I hope I do you proud, Fanfic Buddy! ;)**

**In case you're wondering what the scenario is, it's going to be a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing between Sarah and Ethan. Also, Sarah is human in this. So, enjoy this little ditty of a songfic!**

**But first the Shout Outs!:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks for your review and for following and favorating it! So, I hope you like this. No one will be singing in this story. Instead, the song is like a background music thing. Like in the movies.**

**123456789vampire- Thanks for the review and request! I'll get started on it as soon as possible! But with the pairing, do you mean a Rory/Ethan pairing? Please let me know soon, so I can get on your request. Also thanks for the follow and favorite on this story!**

**anonymous- Thanks for the review! And I promise to get to your request as soon as possible. It might take some time seeing as this story is quite popular. I've already got three more request! And I'll see if I can come up with anything to make Ethan's and Benny's relationship a bromance type relationship to that song and if not then It'll probably be more of romance thing. We'll see.**

**tomo338- Glad you liked it! And thanks for the follow and favortie of this story Fanfic buddy #2! It might take sometime getting to doing your request, but it will happen! Even if it kills me! Which I hope it doesn't. Lol! Just kidding! But I will make sure to make your request a reality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this Taylor Swift song.**

* * *

_**Songfic #2**_

Song: Love Story

Artist: Taylor Swift

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

* * *

A much older Sarah walked out onto a balcony, watching the city lights flicker across Whitechapel. She smiled out into the beautiful summer night. The stars twinkled like glimmering diamonds in the sky and the moon shone brightly as it was full. She thought back to the day that she fell in love with the love of her life, Ethan Morgan. It was on a night very much like this one.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

A young seventeen year old Sarah was currently standing outside on a balcony on a summer's night, getting some air. Her parents had dragged her to one of their high class social gatherings. Her parents were quite wealthy, but to the young Sarah she could careless about the money. She hated her high class living lifestyle. Her parents tried to get her to act more "proper" and "lady like", which basically means be a snob to those less fortunate than herself, but she couldn't be like that.

All she wanted was to escape this life of luxury. She took a deep breath and released it. "Guess I better get back out there and act like I'm actually enjoying myself." she said to herself. As turned around and was about to walkout, a man about her age approached her. "Hello, Miss. I couldn't help but notice like you could use some company out here. May I join you?" he asked politely with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. She smiled back and replied, "Why of course not, my dear gentleman." Sarah had clearly changing her mind now after meeting this strange gentleman. There was something about him that she just couldn't say no to. So they stayed there, just talking.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

They had got know each other rather well. Sarah found out that his name was Ethan Morgan and that he wasn't rich like most of the people living here. In fact, his family was in the Middle Class society. He had just snuck in on a dare from some friends and they even had him dress all nice so he could blend in. Eventually, Sarah's father found out about him and threw him out.

Before security came to escort Ethan out, she told him to meet her at certain window on the house, which was her bedroom window. He did as she instructed him to do and came back later that night after the party was over. They talked some more. They continued to meet like this for about a month and a half, realizing that they were madly in love with each other. One night, Sarah's father found out about them and had tried to forbid them from ever seeing each other. He didn't approve of someone in Middle Class dating his Upper Class daughter. Ethan had tried to tell Sarah's father that he needed to stop trying to control her and that she's not his little girl anymore.

But Sarah's father didn't want to hear it and instead started to yell at him to get out. Not wanting to start a fight, Ethan left. Sarah stood there crying before running out the front door to catch Ethan before he left. She stood there on the front porch, while Ethan was standing there on the lawn looking at her. "Please! Don't go!" she cried. Ethan than walked up to her and took her face in his hands. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs, while looking deeply into her eyes. "I have to, Sarah. Your father is just to blinded by his morals to see past all the social class crap to see that he's making his daughter miserable." he said softly to her. "Well, if we can't meet her because of my father, than we'll meet else where." she said to him. "Like where?" he asked her. "Meet me in the Gardens tomorrow night at around 8:30." she suggested. Ethan smiled at her and agreed to the meeting and then left, giving her a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips.

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes...escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

So, they met in the Gardens at 8:30 everynight for the past three weeks. They would have picnics sometimes and even shared a few kisses under the stars together. Everything was perfect. They couldn't be anymore happier together. That is until Sarah's father started to notcie how his little girl kept sneaking out every night, around the sametime. He was starting to her suspicious of her.

_'Cause you were Romeo-I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

Sarah's father decided to confront his daughter about her strange behavior. "Sarah, I need to talk to you." he said, entering her room. "Yes, father?" she replied to him, kindly. "What about?" "About you going out every night around the sametime. Just where having you been going each night?" he asked her sternly. Sarah froze for moment. "Just...out with friends." she replied nonchalantly. Her father just gave her a stern glare. "Don't lie to me, young lady." she said in a stern voice. "I'm not!" she defended, slightly annoyed. "You are! And I know it!" he said, starting to raise his voice now.

"It's that boy, again. Isn't it? I thought that I forbid you from ever seeing him." he said, frustrated. "So! What if it is? I love him and he loves me! Why can't you see that?! Why can't you just let me be happy?!" she then started to raise her voice. "Becuase, sweetheart! He's beneath you! I don't see why you can't just date one of these more nicer boys that are more better suited for you!" he said. "Oh! You mean like one of those stuck up pretty boys out there, who think that they're better than everyone else?! No thanks!" she shouted at him. "Sarah Marie Fox! Don't you yell at me, like that!" he shouted. Sarah then had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you! I...I...I hate this life and I hate you!" she yelled at him and then ran out.

_"Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afriad, we'll make it out this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

Sarah had ran all the way to the Gardens, where Ethan awaited her patiently. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he got worried. Sarah ran straight into his arms. "Sarah! What's wrong?" he asked her in concern. "M-my father found out about us!" she sobbed. "How?" he asked her. "I guess he got suspicious of me leaving and then put two and two together. We got into it and I said something that regret ever saying to him. I told him that I hate him, but I didn't really mean it! I was just so angry at him that it just came out!" she explained, crying some more. Ethan just held her tight, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Shh. It's ok, Sarah. Everything's going to be ok." she said to her softly, trying to get her to stop crying. "I can't take it anymore Ethan. This life. This town. My father trying to keep me from you. I just can't." she said softly into his chest. "Let's...let's just run away together. And escape everything in this town, Ethan." she suggested. Ethan than pulled her away from his chest, but was still holding her in his arms. He looked at her confusedly. "Sarah! Are you sure want to do something like that? I mean, it's a little extreme. Don't you think?" he asked her, trying to make sure if that is really what she wanted to do.

She nodded her head at him. "Yes! I love you, Ethan! And it seems like everyone in this town is against that just because we're from two different social classes. I love you too much to ever just give up on us, just to make everyone else happy. All I care about is my happiness and being with you makes me happy. I would rather run away or die before ever giving that up." she explained. Ethan saw the look of determination in her eyes, and nodded his head in agreement. "And I love you, Sarah! And if that's what you want to do, then so be it." he replied to her, smiling. She smiled back at him. "Meet me here tomorrow at the usual time. Ok?" he said. Sarah nodded her head and he then gave her a kiss.

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

Sarah had been waiting for Ethan to show for about twenty minutes now. She was starting to get worried. _"Where is he? Did something happen to him? Or maybe he changed his mind about leaving?"_ she thought to herself. She then pulled out her phone and had tried to call him, but all she got was his voice mail. So, she left a message. "Hey! It's me! Sarah. Where are you Ethan? I've been standing her for twenty mintues now, waiting for you! You're starting to make me worry." she said into her phone. Then she was startled by a voice. "Sorry about that." said the voice from behind her. She jumped a little and then hit the end button, knowing who it was. She turned around and there was Ethan standing there in the same formal attire that he had on during the social gathering that her parents had, when they first met.

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelts to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Ethan just flashed her a charming smile and then got down on one knee in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box. Sarah just stood there in shock and surprise at him.

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad-go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

"While I was on my way over here tonight to meet you, so we could run away together, I took a little detour to your parents place. I sat down with your father and had a talk with him about us. I told him how much you mean to me and that you had regreted ever saying that you hate him. I guess after hearing you tell him that made him finally realized that you're not so little anymore and that you're a grown woman now. And that you're perfectly capable of making your own descisions in life. When I told him that I wanted to marry you, at first he was against the idea, but after telling him about how I feel for you and that I would do anything to make you happy even if it meant giving up my life, I'll do it, he then gave me his blessing." explained Ethan to her. "So, Sarah Marie Fox...will you marry me?" he then proceed to ask her, while opening the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring in it, and presenting it to her.

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands. She had tears her in eyes. She couldn't believe that he was doing this. Not wanting to keep him in suspense any long she said yes repeatedly to him, while running up to him as he then stood back up and hugged him. She then pulled back with a questioning look on her face. "But wait? Were did you get a ring from?" she asked him. "It was my grandmother's ring. My Dad had passed it down to me after I told him how I wanted to marry you. Of course, we'll have to get it resized probably to fit your finger." he chuckled. She chuckled too, then she gave him a passionate kiss.

And so here they were now, ten years later and still in love with each other. A tall handsome man with brown hair, then came up from behind her. He wrapped one of his arms around Sarah's waist and placed his other hand on top of her's, with both golden wedding bands touching while shinning in the moonlight. They both had smiles on their faces. Sarah then moved her other hand to her slight baby bump on her stomach. They stayed like that for a while in silence. Sarah then turned around to face her husband. They both just stared into each others eyes lovingly. "You will always be my Romeo, Ethan James Morgan." said Sarah to Ethan, suddenly. "And you will always be my Juliet, Sarah Marie Fox Morgan." replied Ethan back to her. "And together we make the perfect love story." he said, smiling to her. They then both wrapped there arms around each other and kissed.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Another songfic! Just in case you're wondering, I made Ethan about the same age as Sarah. And yes, I know that they were OOC, but that's the fun of fanfiction! You can do what ever you want! Lol!**

**So, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for a songfic, then please let me know! I will try my very best to give you what you asked for. And if it's not quite what you where hoping for, then I'm sorry in advance. Until the next songfic, see ya my homies! Lol! DJ MBAV fan66 is out!**


	3. The One Night Stand

**A/N: Hey there my awesome listeners/readers out there! It's DJ MBAV fan66 again and this time I'm bringing you twice the songfics today! That's right! Instead of one, you're getting two today! Awesome! Right?!**

**These songfics were requested from the same person, 123456789vampire. Both songs are from the same artist. This first one is going to make Ethan a bit of a bad boy. Rrroawr!(*does clawing thing in air*) Sexy right? Lol! I think that some of you are going to love this Ethan.**

**Now! On to those Shout outs!:**

**Guest- I'm assuming this is 123456789vamppire. If it is, then thank goodness I got your pairing right because I before I had posted the previous chapter I had already had your requests done. And I had made both of them a Rory/Ethan! Lol! Phew!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I'm super happy that you loved it Fanfic buddy! I had to come up with some way as to why Sarah's father wouldn't let her date Ethan since it is a Romeo and Juilet kind of love. I'd figured why not use soical society classes as the reason. ;) And yeah, I'm glad no one died either! I'm mean that would totally suck! Because after all...it is a "love story" and not a tragic story. Lol!**

**LoveShipper- That's right! Cause nothing can beat love! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic.**

* * *

_**Songfic #3**_

Song: My Bionic Eyes

Artist: Liz Phair

Pairing: Rory/Ethan

* * *

Ethan Morgan was known as the local man whore around downstown Whitechapel. He was always looking for a good time. He only slept with guys though. That's right ladies, he was gay. He was currently at his usual place, looking for someone to go home with, in some small bar that gays usually gather at. He scanned the crowd looking for his next victim. In his mind, he thought he could find and get any guy to fall for him. Of course he never returned those same feelings back.

_I love my bionic eyes_

_I love my crystal vision_

_If there's anybody out there_

_Baby, I'm not gonna miss'em_

_I watched the years go by_

_These are the same old guys, I never had any use for_

_Beyond the feeling of pleasure_

_Or the thrill of the fight_

His eyes had finally landed on an unfamiliar new guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked a little bit goofy, but beggers can't be choosey. Ethan got up and approached the guy. "Hey! Mind if I sit here?" he asked the stranger. The guy just shook his head no. "Of course not." answered the stranger. Ethan gave the guy a smile before taking a seat. "My name's Ethan! Ethan Morgan!" he greeted, reaching a hand out to the stranger. The stranger smiled. "Rory! Rory Keaner!" the stranger greeted back, taking Ethan's out reached hand and shaking it.

"So! You new around here?" asked Ethan, trying to strike up a conversation with the guy. "Actually, yes! Yes, I am! I just moved here about a week ago and I heard from some guys at work that this place is a great place to go to if you ever want to just 'let loose'." answered Rory. Ethan then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You do realize that this place it basically a gay bar, right?" he asked, wanting to make sure that he was gay and not straight. Rory nodded. "Yep!" he answered cheerily. "So, does that mean that you're gay, too?" asked Ethan. Rory just nodded again. Then a small grin appeared on Ethan's face. They talked some more and had a few drinks.

Rory was knew what this guy was trying to do, but he didn't care. He rather liked the attention for some reason and it didn't hurt that this guy was pretty cute, to boot. The bar was fixing to close, but they decided to continue the party back at Rory's place.

_I scored again last night_

_I said, "Thanks for the drinks, nice party"_

_Then I turned out the light_

_I've got timing and attitude_

_That can get to the baddest dude_

_That's when I hypnotize them_

_With my bionic eyes_

A few hours later after an amazing night together, Ethan had woken up from his blissful pleasure in bed with Rory sleeping next to him. He quietly got up out of bed, not disturbing Rory, and got dressed. As he got to the doorway, he stopped and turned back and quietly whispered, "Thanks for the good time last night, but I'm afraid that's all it was." He then left with a smirk.

Rory eventually awoke, but to an empty bed. He frowned when he saw that Ethan had already left. "I've should of known that last night was going to be a one night stand." he sighed to himself. _"But there's just something about him that I can't get enough of. I have to see him again."_ thought Rory, getting up and getting ready for the day.

_As I got older, I had to step out of the lines_

_And make up my own mind_

_As I got light as a feather they got stiff as a board_

_I can't feel any more, but I can fake it forever_

Ethan wasn't always like this. In fact, when he was younger he had actually been in quite a few meaningful relationships with guys before. But then it started to seem like all those meaningful relationships just weren't to be, as every guy he was with had seemed to always wind up cheating on him. So, eventually he got tired of the same old heart break and decided to only have meanless sex with guys in one night stands. Sure he never really got anything out of it, but a good time and some sex. But that was good enough for him. After doing this for so long he eventually forgot what it feels like to exprience a night of true passion with someone.

_It's easy in the beginning when I can dazzle them, all night_

_Make'em do what you wan' 'em to_

_Get 'em running after you, it's just the same old guys_

_Wearing the same old ties_

_As I got older I had to step out of the lines_

_And make up my own mind_

_As I got light as a feather they got stiff as a board_

_I can't feel any more, but I can fake it forever_

_I love my bionic eyes_

_I love my bionic eyes_

_I love my bionic eyes_

It was night time again, and Ethan was once again prowling the same bar that he always visited to pick up guys. He looked around the room, while sipping his drink until they fell on a familiar sight with blonde hair. It was Rory. Rory had saw him and made his way on over to him. "Hey, Ethan!" greeted Rory. "Hey, yourself! I see that you couldn't get enough of last night. Huh?" replied Ethan with a smile. "Nope!" answered Rory. "In fact, that's why I came back. Usually, I try to avoid this kind of thing. You know. _Love_. And just focus on my career, but I can't. I don't what it is, but...I think we have some kind of connection together. Well, at least I do. Ever since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you." explained Rory.

Ethan just stood there in surprise. "W-what are you trying to say, exactly?" he finally asked, stuttering while getting the words out. Rory let out a sigh. "I guess what I'm saying is...that I think that I'm attracted to you. And would love to see where this 'connection' will take us." said Rory, blushing. Ethan didn't know what to say. None of the guys here that he's already slept with have ever said anything like that to him before.

Truth be told, ever since that night he felt that connection too. But it couldn't be _love _right? I mean he hasn't felt like that again in _years_. Should he even go for it and see where this thing will take him? Or should he just walk away from it before it will all go downhill and only lead to heartache like the rest of his past relationships?

_If there's a parallel nation_

_And I'm a secret weapon_

_Show me a man you cannot break_

_And I will show you Heaven_

"Ethan?" said Rory, trying to get him to respond. Finally, Ethan did. He had decided to give it a try and see where this crazy thing called love will take him. Hopefully, not down the road of eventual heartache, lies, and cheating.

Six months later, Ethan's and Rory's relationship was still going strong together. They were now happily engaged to each other and both couldn't be any more happier. And Ethan no longer had to fake the passion in having a "good time" in bed because now he could have the real thing each and every night with Rory.

_As I got older I had to step out of the lines_

_And make up my own mind_

_As I got light as a feather they got stiff as a board_

_I can't feel any more, but I can fake it forever_

* * *

**A/N: And there you go 123456789vampire! I hope that it was up to your liking? I struggled a bit in trying to figure out how to make this song work, but I think that I did a pretty good job. And if you don't like, then I'm sorry. You're other song request is up next in the next chapter. See you then! ;)**


	4. Could This Be Love At First Sight?

**A/N: All right! Here we go! On to 123456789vampire other request! So, no shout-outs here since this and the previous chapter were posted on the same day, back to back! I'm keeping this Author's Note short! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this chapter. Those rights belong to their original creators.**

* * *

_**Songfic #4**_

Song: Why Can't I?

Artist: Liz Phair

Couple: Rory/Ethan

* * *

Rory was just walking down the street on a cloudy autumn night, looking down at his phone and not paying any attention to were he was going. He then accidently bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." apologized Rory to the stranger. "No! No! It's quite alright! Accidents do happen sometimes." replied the stranger, with a kind smile. Then there eyes met each other. They both couldn't help but feel this strange feeling inside them that caused them to stare into each others souls. What was this feeling?

They both finally snapped out of it. "So...uh...where you headed to? If you don't mind me asking?" asked the stranger. "Oh! I was just on my way to the video game store to buy the lastest copy of Monster Destroyer 2." replied Rory. The stranger gave a look of shock. "No way! That's where I was headed! I was going to get that game also!" said the stranger, in astonishment at the coincident. "Really?! Awe man! I heard in this one, there's suppose to be this monster that's like some zombie werewolf with two heads, in it!" exclaimed Rory, excitedly. "Really?! Awesome!" replied the stranger in excitement as well. "Yeah! My girlfriend though, thinks I'm getting to old for video games." shrugged Rory. "But I say you're never to old for video games!" he added, happily. "I know how you feel. My girlfriend is the same way." agreed the stranger. They both laughed.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

"I'm Ethan, by the way!" introduced the stranger. "Rory!" introduced Rory. The two boys had seemed to hit it off pretty well. They decided to walk to the gaming store together and chatted along the way. It was strange how much they had in common. Almost like they were meant for each other, but they both weren't gay. Or at least they thought that they weren't, but there was no denying it. What they had started to feel was a spark. One you get when you're in love.

Then it started to rain. Well, more like a down pour. The two were already almost at the game store before the down pour started. Rory then, not thinking, quickly grabbed Ethan's hand and made a run for the store. They managed to make it there, but still wound up a little soaked. They both laughed about the exprience and at getting all wet from the rain. Then it hit Rory that they were still holding hands. He quickly jerked his hand out of Ethan's. "S-sorry about that!" blushed Rory. "No! It's ok! In fact, I quite liked it." confessed Ethan with a blush of his own. Rory looked at him surprised. "Really?!" he asked, the brunette. Ethan just quietly nodded his head, while looking down shyly. "Well, ok then! I kind of liked it too." confessed Rory, himself.

"But...we've both got girlfriends. Wouldn't that be weird though? Isn't that like cheating?" asked Ethan. Rory gave it some thought and then shook his head. "Nope! We're just holding hands is all. There's nothing wrong with that. And besides, what they don't know won't hurt them." he answered. He then grabbed Ethan's hand again, which caused a smile to spread on Ethan's face, and the two walked through the store like that, laughing and giggling to one another.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too._

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

After about spending thirty minutes in the store and waiting for the rain to quit, they said their good-byes and left the store, but not before exchanging phone numbers in case they ever wanted to just hangout or something as friends. Little did they know, that "just being friends" wasn't what they really had wanted. They did hangout as friends though; either playing video games together, catching a movie together, or just grabbing a bite to eat or some coffee together. As they did this though, that spark that they felt in the beginning had began to grow. Whenever the two weren't hanging out, all they could think about was what the other one was doing right now and if they were thinking about them too.

They would get so lost in their thoughts sometimes, that their girlfriends would ask them "what's wrong" or "are you ok" or "what's up with you acting so weird lately". Whenever Rory or Ethan tried to tell them about these strange feelings for this other guy, they couldn't. It was strange really. It was as if as soon as they thought about one another, their minds would just drift off to dreamland.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

After 4 weeks later, Rory had one day caught his girlfriend in bed with another guy. She had told him that she no longer loved him and wanted to break up with him. When Rory asked why, she just told him that ever since he met this Ethan guy, all he did was mostly spend time with him more than he did with her. She also thought that he was still too childish and needed to grow up and stop playing video games and reading comic books and other childish stuff. She wanted a real man. Not one who still acts like a child sometimes. When he then asked her how long she has been doing this behind his back, she replied saying for about two weeks.

After hearing that, Rory was furious and heartbroken, and stormed out. He left and headed to the only place he knew that he could forget about his troubles at. To Ethan's. When Ethan heard knocking and opened the door, in came a distraught Rory with tears in his eyes. Ethan let the poor guy in and they both sat down on the couch. "Are you ok? What's wrong Rory?" he asked his friend in concern.

"I-I just caught Tina, my girlfriend, cheating on me with another guy. They've been seeing each other for about two weeks now." cried Rory. "Did she say why she did it?" asked Ethan. "S-she said that she wanted a _real _man and that I was too _childish _for her. And also, she was jealous becuase I spent more time with you than I did with her. So, she broke up with me." sniffled Rory. He then leaned into Ethan and Ethan wrapped his arms around him, trying to sooth him. "It's ok Rory. I kind of know how you feel." said Ethan. Rory then broke away from the comforting embrace and looked at him with curiousity. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Then Ethan's expression changed to a sadden one. "Me and my girlfriend just broke up too. She also got super jealous at me for spending more time with you than her and she said that she noticed a change in my mood whenever I talked about you." replied Ethan, sadly. "I'm so sorry, Ethan." apologized Rory to him. Ethan just shook his head. "Don't be. The best part of breaking up is...being able to find someone else who you can't get enough of and vice versa." he replied with a smile, looking deep into Rory's eyes. Rory smiled back and was also now staring into Ethan's eye, too. Strangely enough the two weren't really all that heartbroken about their recent break ups. In fact, they kind of felt...relieved about it.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

They then both started to move more closely to each other, slowly, until their lips met. The kiss then became heated, but then they both quickly pulled back in shock and out of breathe at what just happened. Both with their thoughts running through their heads at a thousand miles per hour about the kiss and the strange feelings that accompanied it.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

In Rory's head, he thought that there's no way he can be in love with a guy. But than again these feelings and that spark that he felt whenever he was around Ethan, was undeniable. Maybe he wasn't as "straight" as he thought. And maybe niether was Ethan, too. Rory had felt like he actually wanted to give this being "gay" thing a try. Who knows. He might actually like it. Especially, if it was going to be with Ethan and his gorgeous brown eyes, his adorable laugh, his lustrous hair, and his soft tender lips. Damn! He wanted him so bad right now.

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Little did he know, Ethan was thinking the samething, too. Not being able to take the tension any longer, they both then just smashed their lips together and started to mess up each others hair. That small spark had just ignited into a blazing fire. They got up from the couch while still making out, and headed towards the bedroom. There they started to undress and then moved to the bed, with Ethan on bottom and Rory on top.

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'_

_High enough for you to pull me under_

_Somethin's growin'_

_out of this that we can't control_

_Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

After about two hours later of love makin', they just laid there next to each other panting and clearly in bliss. Rory then looked over at Ethan with smile and Ethan did the same. "So...what does this make us, now that we just had sex together?" asked Rory, suddenly. "Well...I was hoping that it made us boyfriends now." answered Ethan with a blissful smile. Rory just smiled and said, "Me too." Happy with that answer, Ethan then scooted over into Rory's arms and just laid there. And Rory just wrapped his arms around him gently, placing a kiss on his cheek and then resting his head next to Ethan's. The two then fell asleep like that.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, my homie Gs! Lol! I hope that I interpreted this song right, but I'm not sure. But I guess that's the beauty of songs and music. There can be many different ways to interpret it, just like with art in a museum.**

**And with that DJ MBAV fan66 is signing out! Peace! My fine fangy friends! Lol!**


	5. Everything Is Going To Be Ok

**A/N: Hey, there my fellow homies! It's me again, DJ MBAV fan66! And I'm bringing you another songfic tune! Coming right at ya!**

**So, this one is coming from anonymous! So, they left me a request in doing a Bethan one. Either as a friendship kind of relationship or as a romance kind of relationship. Well guess what anonymous, I'm gonna make this one a friendship one. So, I hope you like it! This will take place a few days after the lost of Benny's parents, which I'm making them in the 7th grade in this fic. That means before they ever met Sarah and Erica and learned about the supernatural. So, without further a do, let's get to it! Oh! And just to warn you. This one is going to be a little dark and depressing, but don't worry! It gets better! Lol!**

**Shout outs to:**

**123456789vampire- Yeah! Me too! I just can't manage to write a sad ending to a story. I'm glad that you liked them both.**

**Justme2491- Actually, I was meaning to mention that. There doesn't have to be a pairing. It could also be just a single person or even a multi pairing/group. But yeah! I can do that! That one sounds like it's gonna be a challenge! But I think that I can do it! I'll have to look up that scene in the movie. I haven't really seen all of the movie. Just a teeny bit maybe, but I'll get it done! It just might take me some time cause I have like one more songfic to do before yours and plus then there's my other stories that I have to work on, too. And Jesse as the teacher guy? Hmm...I think I can make that happen ;)**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I'm so glad that you liked them both! Heh. What's a little romance without a little sex in it?(*wink! wink! nudge! nudge!*) Just kidding! Lol! But I just figured that it'd spice things up some. Especially, with it being so cold outside in the winter. Brrr...Lol! Don't worry. I'm not going to get started on your request right away. I still have two more to do before yours. So, you can expect yours to be Songfic #8. I go in the order that I receive them in. And thanks for listening every night! I appreciate it! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song I Won't Let Go. Those rights belong to the original creators of the show and song. I do however own this one-shot's plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #5**_

Song: I Won't Let Go

Artist: Rascal Flatts

Couple: Ethan/Benny (Friendship)

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Benny's parents died in that horrible car crash caused by a drunk driver that night. And poor Benny had still not gotten over his grief stricken mind about it all. To make matters worse, his bullies at school only used it as ammo to get to him even more. He hated that he was the one to survive that crash, but they didn't. He hated his life. Without them, he had nothing. Nothing but loneliness and pain.

It was another miserable day at school and Benny was barely holding on by a thread. He met up with his best friend since forever, Ethan Morgan.

"Hey, B! How ya doing?" asked Ethan.

Benny gave him a weak smile. "Oh. You know. Same old. Same old. Trying to make it to the next day." he replied weakly.

Ethan frowned. He hated seeing his friend like this. "Oh...Well, are you ready for that history test today? I heard it's suppose to be really hard." said Ethan, trying to change the subject and brighten the mood a bit.

Benny just shrugged. "I guess so. We'll see after it gets graded and we get it back tomorrow." he replied glumly, closing his locker door.

"Yeah. I guess so." replied Ethan in a sad tone. Then the two headed off to class.

It was lunch time and the two were headed to the cafeteria. That is...until the head football player, Brad Weasley, showed up.

"Hey there! Dorks!" he laughed.

Benny just rolled his eyes at him. "What do you want _now_, Brad?" replied Benny in annoyance at the jock.

Then Brad scowled at him. "Watch it geek!" he said sharply, while slamming Benny up against the lockers. Benny flinched and yelped from the pain that he felt from it. Brad just scolfed at his response. "You're such a momma's boy, nerd! Oh what! That's right! You don't have a mommy or a daddy anymore, do you?" he laughed.

Ethan then tried to intervene. "Hey! Leave him alone Brad!" yelled Ethan, trying to make Brad release Benny, but instead Brad just shoved him to the ground.

"Stay out of this geek!" snapped Brad. "I'll get to you soon enough." he sneered at the brunette that was on the ground. He then looked back at Benny. "It's pathetic really. You survived and they didn't. The one who should of died in that crash should of been you, Weir." spat the jock, hatefully. Hearing that, just made Benny snap. He couldn't take it anymore. He managed to shove the larger male off of him and then quickly ran away with tears in his eyes. He left the school grounds and head straight for home. Brad just stood there laughing at his handy work, while Ethan just stood there staring off in the direction that his best friend had just ran in with a look of worry on his face. He had a bad feeling about what was to come next.

As soon as Benny made it home, he quickly ran up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. His grandmother wasn't home right now because she had errands to run. So, he just sat there on the floor curled up in a ball, with his head to his knees, crying. _"What did I do to ever deserve this?"_ he thought to himself. _"Brad was right. I should of died in that crash with them. Maybe, I can still be with them. If I just end it here and now, then everything will be fine. The pain would finally be gone and I could be happy. Everyone could be happy cause all I am now is nothing more than a burden to everyone that needs nothing more than pity."_ he thought.

He got up off the floor and went downstairs to the kitchen, were he grabbed his one of his grandmother's large kitchen knives. He then went back upstairs to his room and shut the door. He took his place back on the floor again and held the blade up to his wrist. He mumbled a good-bye and proceeded to slash the knife against his flesh, causing blood to pool out from the cut everywhere. Just as Benny's world started to go black he heard a faint gasp and cry come from somewhere. He then saw a blurry dark figure rush up to him and then everything went dark.

Ethan was currently sitting a hospital room, holding his unconscious best friend's hand, crying. He couldn't believe that Benny would be driven this far to want to commit suicide. He couldn't bare to stand to lose his best friend of 8 years now. Not like this. Ethan couldn't get the horrible image out of his mind of seeing Benny there on the floor, with blood running out from his wrist and not moving. He was glad that he decided to follow his bad feeling and skip school to go check on his friend. Lucky, he had his phone on him and quickly dialed 911 and then Mrs. Weir on their way to the hospital in the ambulance.

The doctor said that he should recover physically, but unfortunately his mind had slipped into a mini like coma. Ethan had made sure to stop by the hospital every day after school and he also spent his entire weekends there at the hospital too, just so he can be there for Benny. He couldn't stop crying every time he saw him like that, just laying there. Never moving or never speaking. All Ethan wanted was his best friend back.

Grandma Weir had left the room so she could go home and freshen up a bit, leaving Ethan there alone by himself. He then gently took Benny's hand as he walked over to Benny's bedside and took a seat on a chair that was next to the bed. He could feel his eyes begin to water again, but he quickly wiped the tears away and just stared at Benny's lifeless form.

"Benny." sniffled, quietly. "I know you probably can't hear me right now or maybe you can. The point is...please wake up. I need you. You're my best friend a-and...I don't know what I would do without you always there by my side, annoying me." he said, with a little humor in the last part. "I know that losing your parents was hard on you, but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here and so is your grandmother. You all mean so much to me. Like a second family. I always saw you as the brother that I never had." he continued. "Heck. I think that I much rather prefer to have you as a brother than Jane as a sister." commented Ethan, with a humorous snicker and smirk. Then the smirk turned into a frown as he continued. "If you can here me,...then know that this song will tell you just how much you mean to me and how much it hurts to see you like this."

_It's like a storm_

_That cuts a path_

_It breaks your will_

_It feels like that_

Ethan sang. The words were heavenly and beautiful sounding. When he sang, he put every bit of his heart into it, hoping that Benny would be able to here it where ever his mind was right now.

_You think you're lost_

_But you're not lost on your own_

_you're not alone_

The melodic words drifted through Benny's ears and into his unconscious mind. Benny awoke to a black emptiness. He was a bit confused as to where he was. He looked around, calling out for an answer, but nothing. After a moment, it all came back to him. He remembered the bully and the insults and then the extreme pain that he felt from it and then...him driving a knife across his wrist. He left off a slight shudder at the thought of doing that.

He looked around once more. It was obvious that he wasn't dead because he doubt that heaven would look like this or hell for that matter. And plus, he didn't see his parents anywhere. So, he must be still alive, but in a coma and that this must be his own mind that he was currently in. Like a limbo of some sort. He then frowned. "Great. Now, what am I suppose to do." he said glumly to himself. Just then he heard a melodious sound ring out from all around him. This caught his attention. That voice sounded familiar to him. Like he's heard it before. It almost sound like...Ethan's voice! But wait? Was he singing? Why would he be singing? Benny took a minute to ponder this, but instead just opted to listen to the beautiful tune in hopes to figure out why Ethan was singing to him.

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

It almost sounded as if Ethan was sad and worried. Then it finally hit him. Ethan was worried and scared of losing him. But why? If he was to die, Ethan could always just move on with his life and make new friends. Couldn't he?

_It hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh it finds us all_

_And we're too small_

_Too stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

Then flashes of images appeared in front of Benny. They were memories that him and Ethan shared together. The first time they met. The silly arguments that two would sometimes have together. When Ethan fell out that tree and broke his arm when they were seven and he signed Ethan's cast and cheered him up by saying that the cast just made him look cooler and to say that he got it from trying to fend off three bullies at once that were bullying a little girl on the playground, even though it wasn't true. Ethan going with him and his parents to visit his aunt and uncle in Michigan and his two annoying twin cousins who he didn't get along with too well. Their first year of middle school. All the bullying that they endured over the years together. And many more wonderful memories of the two friends together.

_And I won't let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I won't let you down_

_It won't get you down_

_you're gonna make it_

_Yeah I know you can make it_

Benny then knew that he couldn't just let it all end this way. No matter what kind of situation he was always in, there was always one thing that was constant through it all. And that was Ethan. He could see that not only did losing his parents hurt him, but it had also affected Ethan as well. They were just like his own parents to him and to Benny, Ethan's parents were the same to him. And now Ethan having to watch in fear that he maybe now losing his best friend too, has hurt him even more. It was true that Ethan could always just get new friends, but none of them would ever be able to replace him and the bond that they shared together. They always understood each other, no matter what the difference was.

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_And I won't let go_

_Won't let you go_

_No I won't_

He couldn't let Ethan go through the same kind of pain of feeling grief and misery of losing someone that is so very close to you, that he's been going through. Benny realized that he doesn't have to go through this alone. That Ethan was there all along, trying to help him but instead he just shut him out. Well, not anymore! It was time for him to heal! To be freed from all the pain, hurt, darkness, depression, and misery that has been weighing him down lately. And his best friend was just the one to help him through it. It was time to let someone in, to help mend his broken soul. So, Benny fought with all his might and started to yell, "I WANT TO LIVE! I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET! DO YOU HERE ME?! BRING ME BACK! BRING ME BACK TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING AND...TO ETHAN!" Just then everything got really bright.

"Please. Please wake up Benny." said Ethan in a whisper and lowering his down to rest on the bed.

Moments later, Benny had started to wake up. He saw that he was in the hospital. He had a blood bag hooked up to his arm, which was bandaged up. He groggily looked over to his side, which he then realized that someone hand been holding his hand. It was Ethan. His head was resting gently on the edge of the bed, but what surprised Benny was that it looked like his friend had been crying non-stop. Benny smiled at the sight of still seeing his friend being there for him in his time of need. He was always so kind and caring.

"Hey." Benny said, his voice a bit raspy sounding.

Ethan's head immediately shot up in surprise at the sound of Benny's raspy voice. He looked at his friend with teary eyes and then smiled widely at the sight of seeing his best friend looking back at him, smiling his big goofy smile back at him. Ethan then lunged forward and gave Benny a big hug, happy that he's going to be ok now.

"Whoa, there E!" exclaimed Benny, a little taken back at his friend's reaction, but then hugged back happily.

"I-I'm so happy that you're awake!" sniffled Ethan, sitting back down and wiping his eyes. "I thought that I'd was going to lose you forever."

Benny then chuckled. "Not a chance of that happening any time soon. You're stuck with me! And plus, that would totally under mind the whole meaning of best friends _forever_, wouldn't it?" joked Benny. Ethan smiled and nodded. Glad to see his friend back to his old self again.

"I'm just glad that you're alright." he replied meekly to Benny. "Oh! You're grandmother will be back soon. She left to go freshen up a bit." added Ethan.

Then Benny noticed the black eye that Ethan was sporting and frowned. "Ethan? What happened to your eye?" he asked in concerned.

Ethan looked down sadly. "Oh. That." he replied. Benny just nodded. "Well...after you left, Brad then turned his attention to me. Normally, I wouldn't fight back, but after hearing what he said to you just set me off. So, I...fought back and hit the guy in the face, which only just made him really mad and then he started to hit and beat me. Luckily, a teacher saw what he doing and sent him to the principle's office, which lead to him getting suspended from school." explained Ethan, a bit ashamed at himself.

Benny saw his ashamed look and just smiled. He couldn't believe Ethan would do something like that. He was usually too shy and too scared to ever fight back. But this time he did and it was to defend his friend's honor. Benny couldn't of asked for a better friend than Ethan.

"Thank you, for _trying _to defend me, E!" thanked Benny, teasingly a bit since he knew that it wasn't probably much of a fight because of his smaller physique. But it was the thought that count. Then he frowned. "Sorry that I'm the reason that you got beat up and got that black eye." he apologized.

Ethan quickly shooed his head no. "Don't be! I would gladly do it again for you, B! I know that you would probably do the same for me. And besides, he kind of deserved it for the mean things that he was saying to you and for being a jerk." replied Ethan with a smile, meaning every single word. Benny smiled back at him and then the two broke out into a laugh.

And over the next few weeks, Benny was finally released from the hospital and him and Ethan practically spent almost every single moment together just playing video game, watching their favorite television shows on tv, catching a movie together, and hanging out at the local pizza place together. Benny no longer felt sad or depressed about losing his parents, well he still did at times, but it wasn't as bad as before thanks to Ethan being by his side to cheer him up all the time and to bring a smile back to his face. And as for Brad, well...he still continued to bully them, especially Benny, once he started school again. But this time it was different. This time Benny had Ethan there by his side and the two decided to not let Brad's bullying bother them anymore. Eventually, that following year, Brad had moved out of town to the States somewhere. And Benny's and Ethan's friendship had remained strong forever more, even after their crazy adventures in high school after learning about the supernatural. They still remained good, no the _best _of friends through it all.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Another songfic done and finished!**

**That one was a bit emotional, huh? It almost made me want to cry while writing it. But I held strong through it all. And look! There's a happy ending at the end of it! Yay! Lol! Benny's parents death had really got to him and that bully didn't make it any better for him, but thank goodness for best friends like Ethan being there for him. It just shows you how great of friendship those two have together. It was Ethan who managed to pull him from his dark deep hole and back to the light again.**

**I hope you liked it anonymous! Cause I sure did! Wait? I have to like it cause I'm the author! Duh! Lol! But still. I hope this what you wanted and that it suits what you were going for.**

**Until next tune/read my little fang bangers! I'm outta here! DJ MBAV fan66 signing out! ;)**


	6. A Steamy Apology

**A/N: Helloooo Fanfiction! DJ MBAV fan66 is in the hooouse! Lol! And I'm bringing you another songfic tune!**

**This one comes to you from tomo338! My Fanfic buddy #2! So, this is gonna get a little steamy and just in case it's a little too overly sexy, I'm rating this one M! So, you've been warned!**

**Shot outs to:**

**LoveShipper- That it does! That it does! Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Yeah! Benny! Don't harm yourself when you've got a good friend like Ethan by your side! Lol! But thank goodness he decided to stop, once he finally realized that! And an Erica centered songfic to the song Blank Space...you got it! It'll be songfic #10, so be ready for it when it comes! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! Brad! You suck majorly! Lol! Don't worry Benny! Ethan's always got your back! Lol! Too late, Fanfic Buddy! I've already got it done! Lol! That's why I haven't posted on this story for a while. I've been busy trying to get everyones done before posting anything. I've still got a couple more to finish, but the majority of them are already done.**

**anonymous- Aww! Thanks! I thought what says best friends more than helping a friend who's in a really dark place at the moment from losing his parents. I'm glad that you liked it! I also thought it would fit perfectly with the song too. Maybe you could write Brad an angry letter saying everything that you wanted to say to him. Or just say it in his face. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song Replay by Zendaya. Those rights belong to their original creators and producers.**

* * *

_**Songfic #6**_

Song: Replay

Artist: Zendaya

Couple: Ethan/Sarah

* * *

Ethan was currently pacing back and forth in his bedroom, in deep thought. You see, him and Sarah had gotten into a serious agrument about their future together. Ethan was now a senior in high school and was about to graduate in just a few weeks. And Sarah was in her third year of college. She had moved out of her parents place and into an apartment of her own. Well, while Sarah and Ethan were on one of their dates together, he had said something that she never wanted to hear him say, but she knew that he would eventually ask her about it. Ethan had wanted her to turn him, so they could be together forever even if they never find a cure for vampirism. He couldn't bare to live without her and he knew that eventually, as he got older looking and she remained young looking, they would have to split up as it would look too weird for a young woman to be dating a way much older gentleman.

Sarah of course refused to do it, but Ethan continued to insist on it. Soon, a full blown argument broke out between the two about it. And now, they were giving each other the silent treatment. Well, mostly Sarah was. After taking the time to cool down some and thinking about it in Sarah's perspective, he wasn't mad at her anymore. He had tried to apologize to Sarah for losing his cool that night over the phone and he wanted to just sit down with her and talk to her about it, calmly and rationally. But Sarah was still furious at him about it and was giving him the cold shoulder. So, now it was time for a new tactic to get her to forgive him.

_Make it stop_

_Sound so good I just can't take no more_

_Turn is down, turn it up_

_I don't know, I don't know (know)_

_But don't stop, don't move_

_Just keep it there (right there)_

_Keep it right there, keep it right there_

He knocked on her door and when she answered it, her face immediately fell at the sight of him. "What do you want?" she asked him flatly with a straight face.

"Look! All I want to do is just talk, Sarah. Can I come in?" he replied to her, pleadingly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and then sighed. She stepped aside and let him in. Once inside, Ethan started to apologize to her and then started to explain just why it was so important to him to be a vampire. Sarah just stood there, still glaring at him with her arms crossed. Ethan than got up and approached her and then wrapped his arms around her, telling how he hated it how they got into such a big fight over it and that she's all he's been thinking about since their little break from each other. And how all he's been thinking about was all of the great and happy moments that they shared together, especially the passionate ones.

He then started to place gentle and loving kisses on her neck, knowing that she could never resist him when he acts like this to her. Sarah was taken back by his actions and let off a slight moan and shiver from Ethan's kisses. She hated when he was like this cause she never could resist his soft lips, tender kisses, and gentle touch on her. Truth be told, she couldn't stop thinking about those same memories herself.

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you on everywhere I go_

Sarah tried to resist the best she could, but couldn't take it any loner. Before they knew it both of them were ripping each others clothes off and were headed to the bedroom, while kissing and sticking each others tounges down their throats.

Ethan slowly and gently layed Sarah down on her bed as he leaned over, kissing her soft lips. He then started to trail from her neck down towards her stomach. Sarah moaning and smiling with each and every kiss that he placed on her. Then he looked up at her with a loving smile as she smiled back and then reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and brought him in for another passionate kiss, as she then flipped him so that he was on the bottom and she was on top.

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_I can listen to it all day,_

_I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_We can start all over again and again, yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_Don't stop,_

_Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing,_

_I wanna hear every melody, yeah._

_B-b-b-b-beating, beating,_

_Beating so loud, you can feel it (feel it)_

_B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating_

_Beating for you_

She then started to kiss his neck down to his chest. She ran her hands down his body, which earned a pleasurable groan from Ethan. She then took his dick onto her mouth and began to suck on it, enjoying it's taste. She moved it in and out of her mouth, moaning and groaning. This continued for about twenty minutes before she then rotated again. Ethan then jammed his fingers in her anis, before finally sticking his own cock in. With each swift thrust that he gave her, she would cry out in pleasure and pain. It was a good thing that she was a vampire or else she would be in extreme pain afterwards.

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_I can listen to it all day,_

_I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_We can start all over aain and again, yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

After Ethan had cum into Sarah, he flopped down next to her out of breath. Both were panting and out of breath from what had transpired between them. Sarah then leaned over him, after managing to catch her breath, smiling while looking down at him intently. Ethan, still a little exhuasted from their awesome sex making, smiled back at her. "Ethan. Are you sure that this is really what you want? To be forever damned and cursed. And to sit by and watch everyone you love and care about grow old and die in front of you, while you live on. Forever young. Never aging and never getting sick." Sarah asked him, sullenly.

Ethan nodded his head. "Yes! I know that'll be hard to see everyone that I love die, while I keep living my life, but I'll be alright. Right now, the only one who I can't live without is you, Sarah. So, yes! I'm absolutely sure that this is what I want. To live for eternity in happiness with you." he said to her, caringly.

Sarah gave him a smile and then leaned down to kiss him on his lips passionately. When she leaned back up to look him in his eyes, she had her fangs out and her eyes were glowing yellow. Then she started to place small kiss going from his lips, down his chin, and to his neck. After she place one on his neck, that's went she bit down, releasing the vampire venom into his system. Ethan let a small yelp from the pain, but then relaxed.

When she lefted her head up and looked at him, she saw his eyes change from brown to a glowing yellow and when he smiled at her, she saw the fangs in his mouth. She smiled lovingly back at him and then kissed him on lips once again. Ethan placed his hand on her waist, deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Sarah rested her head on Ethan's chest while he ran his fingers gently through her long dark hair, lovingly, with one hand while the other held Sarah close to him. The just stayed like that for awhile. Enjoying the beautiful song that they had just made together with their love, replaying it over and over again in their minds.

_Feel it all, feel it all crashing down (down, down)_

_I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound_

_Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay_

_Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day!_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_I can listen to it all day,_

_I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay,_

_We can start all over again and again, yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Another (hopefully) great songfic! Lol!**

**I hope this is to your liking. I'm not gonna lie. That one was a little hard to do, but I hope that I did ok. When I listened to the song, the melody made me think "sex". Don't judge me! Lol! So, yeah! That was basically my first time ever writing something so...Rated M like. Lol!**

**So, until next time my Home G's, peace out! And keep on listenting! :)**


	7. Detention Hi-Jinks And Roaming The Halls

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! Yoooo! My fellow listeners! It's DJ MBAV fan66, again and I'm dropping you a new beat! Lol!**

**So, this one is requested by Justme2491! Who wanted a Breakfast Club themed songifc with the whole gang doing the running in the hallyway scene! And guess who gets the honor of being the teacher guy that's in charge of their detention? Jesse Black! That's who! Lol! So, this one's gonna have some humor in it! Now, I'm not gonna make them like the people who where in the Breakfast Club movie. So, the way this scene will playout will be different from the original scene. So, I hope that you'll still like it Justme2491.**

**Shout outs to:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! To tell the truth, I kind of felt a little awkward in writing it, but at the same time also kind of nervous and excited. Lol! But I'm glad that you liked my first M rated...anything ever. Now, not even age can keep them apart now.**

**123456789vampire- Maybe! Then they all can live forever together! Lol! Ethan knew what he was doing to get her to forgive him. I don't know, who's blood he'll have to drink. Hopefully it'll come from a blood bag,so he won't have to live with the guilt of biting somebody or accidently maybe almost killing someone because he took too much.**

**LoveShipper- I agree! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, the movie The Breakfast Club, or the song We Are Not Alone. Those rights all belong to the people who were originally involved in making them. I do though, kind of sort of, own this songfic's plot. Lol!**

* * *

_**Songfic #7**_

Song: We Are Not Alone

Artist: Karla Devito

Pairing: Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Erica (friendship/group pairing)

* * *

It was after school hours and the place was completely empty of people. Except for 5 teenage friends and one strict ass teacher.

"I can't believe we got detention for accidently blowing up the lab!" complained Benny Weir.

"Uh...correction! _You _blew up the science lab! Not me! I was just there because you somehow managed to talk me into being your look out!" corrected Ethan Morgan.

Benny rolled his eyes. "So, sue me! I just wanted to try out this cool looking recipe for a potion that's suppose to make you stronger." replied Benny, as the two walked into the school's library. They then saw that they weren't the only ones with after school detention. There in the room was also Erica, Sarah, and Rory.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ethan.

"Same as you. Detention." stated Sarah flatly, with a sigh.

"For what?" asked Benny, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well let's see...Erica's here because she was caught trying to steal back her phone that was confiscated by the teacher." started Sarah, giving Erica a glare.

"What?! It was a new phone! I wasn't just about to let some teacher take it from me and then wind up losing it! That thing was expensive!" defend Erica.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Erica and then looked back at the two. "And I got caught trying to stop her. The teacher thought that I was an accomplice."

"Ok. Then what about you Rory?" asked Ethan.

"Oh! I got caught pulling a prank in school, which was totally worth it!" answered Rory happily, with a big smile.

Ethan and Benny just shook their heads at their weird friend and then took a seat. As soon as they sat down in came the teacher who was in charge of today's detention, Mr. Jesse Black.

_Things look clear in black and white_

_The living color tends to dye our sight_

_Like dynomite, just imagine my surprise_

_When I looked into your eyes and saw your disguise_

"Alright, you little delinquents! Here's how this is going to work. There will be no talking unless I say you can, no phones or any other handheld devices, no getting up without my permission, and no leaving this room until detention is over or I say otherwise. Got it?!" drilled Mr. Black, demandingly. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good! Now, I will be in my office which is just accross the hall. I'll be checking back periodically on you little brats, so no funny business." He said and then he left the room, leaving one of the doors open.

"Great! I can't believe that I'm stuck here in detention will these nerds." mumbled Erica. "So, what now, losers?" she asked.

"We do as Mr. Black said to do. We sit here and do nothing, until our time is up." replied Ethan.

"_Borrring_!" said Rory, drawing out the word. He then got up and walked over to the door. He did a quick peek to see that Mr. Black wasn't paying any attention. He then removed the pin that keeps the door open and then quietly goes back and sits down at his seat, snickering.

15 minutes later, Mr. Black went to check on them and saw that the opened door was now closed. He tried to get it to stay open, but couldn't. Everyone was silently laughing at the prank and seeing him trying to keep the door open. Mr. Black then checked the door's locking pin and saw that it was mysteriously missing.

"Alright! How removed the locking pin?" he asked sternly. Everyone just either shrugged or replied with an 'I don't know', while still trying to stiffle their laughs. Mr. Black then shot a glare towards Rory's direction. "I know it was you Mr. Keaner. You have a history of playing pranks around this school." he accused. Rory was still chuckling. "You're lucky that I can't prove it was you or else that would be another day's detention." snapped the teacher. He gave everyone in the room one last quick glance before turning around and leaving. As soon has he left, the gang then broke out into laughter.

"Good one Rory!" laughed Ethan.

"Yeah! Did you see the look that was on his face? Priceless!" laughed Benny, high fiving Ethan.

"Thanks guys!" thanked Rory with a big satisfied grin on his face.

_If we dare expose our hearts_

_Just to feel the purest parts_

_That's when strange sensations start to grow_

Twenty minutes passed by and then Benny, who was resting his head down on the desk, suddenly shot his head up. He had a look of realization on his face. Ethan gave him a curious look before Benny then turned to face him.

"Dude! I totally just remembered something!" exclaimed Benny.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"I totally forgot that I left the potion that I was working on back in the science lab along with my spell book!" replied Benny with a bit of worry.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ethan. Benny quickly shushed him before they got in trouble.

"I know! Sorry!" he apologized. "We have to sneak out of here before someone finds them and decides to drink the potion."said Benny.

Ethan nodded in agreement. Just as they were getting up Sarah stopped them. "And where are two going?" she asked, raising a brow in question.

"To the science lab! Benny forgot his spell book there and left the potion that he was working on there too."explained Ethan, slighty blushing a bit. Benny saw his blush and rolled his eyes.

"You guys can't just leave! We're suppose to be in detention! Plus, if Mr. Black catches you two out of this room, then he'll just add on even more detention!" said Sarah in concern.

"Don't worry Sarah! What Mr. Black doesn't know about, can't hurt us. All we have to do is distract him long enough to sneak out of here and get to the science lab and then back here before he even notices where missing." explained Benny as if it was no trouble at all.

"Well...if your going then count me in too! You might need a little vampire assistance and someone to make sure that you stay on track."said Sarah.

Benny gave a look of hurt at what she said, but brushed it off. He was about to say no, but then Ethan jumped in before he could even speak. "Ok! Great!" said Ethan happily. Benny rolled his eyes again, knowing that the only reason Ethan said that she could come was because he knew of his little crush on her and would say anything to please her. So, Benny decided to not argue about it. Then Erica had something to say.

"Wait a minute! I'm going too! You are _not _leaving me here alone with this idiot." said Erica bitterly, pointing in Rory's direction.

"Well...if she's going then...I'm going too! Plus, I know the perfect prank to play on Mr. Black that we could use as a distraction!" added Rory, eagerly.

Benny let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Let's just get going already!"

_We are not alone, find out when your cover's blown_

_There'll be somebody there to break your fall_

_We are not alone 'cause when you cu down to the bone_

_We're really not so different after all, after all, we're not alone_

The whole gang had their plan and as soon as Mr. Black came to check up them, it would be show time. And not long after, he appeared. "Hey, uh...Mr. Black?"piped Benny. He turned to look at Benny with a brow raised.

"What is it, Mr. Weir?"he asked in a slightly sterned tone.

"Me and the others are getting pretty thirsty. We we're just wondering if by chance we could go and get ourselves something to drink real quick? We promise to come right back."answered Benny innocently.

The teacher gave it some thought before giving his reply. "I don't think so."

"But why? We're _really _thirsy! Isn't it your job as a teacher to take care the students?"replied Benny in a childish and innocent manner.

"Fine! But not all of you are going!" said Mr. Black in a not too satisfyingly tone. "But only two of you are going and I'm going with you to make sure there's no funny business." he replied sternly, looking around the room to decided who to take. "You and...Miss Fox! Come with me!" he said pointing to Ethan and Sarah. Ethan had a smile on his face. The two got up and followed Mr. Black to the teachers lounge, where they kept cans of soda in a refridgerator for the teachers.

Once the coast was clear, Rory got to work. He quietly snuck into Mr. Black's office and then picked up his thermos, that he has been drink from all day. He loosen the cap on it, but still made it look like it was on tight. Then he quickly snuck out and back across the hall and sat down in his seat, giving the others a thumbs up signaling that it was done. Moments later, Mr. Black, Sarah, and Ethan had returned with drinks in hand.

"There! Now, no more anything. You're going to stay in this room until your time's up! Understood?" asked Mr. Black harshly. Everyone nodded. "Good!" he responded, and then left.

They waited silently and patiently until they heard the sign that they were listening for, Mr. Black cursing because he spilt his drink all over himself. Everyone silently laughed at the teacher's misfortune. Sarah got up and gave a quick peek through the door and saw that he had left his office to go to the bathroom and clean of the beverage that stained his clothes.

"Alright, guys! He's gone. The coast is clear." she announced to the others. They all got up and left the room.

_Flying high above the sky, the battles down below look simplified_

_With no place to hide but on inspection of the dust_

_I came upon this thing called trust, it helps us to adjust_

_Just imagine my surprise when I looked into your eyes_

_I knew right then I'd never let you go_

They quietly crept down the hallway cautiously and on alert. "We better not get busted for this by Black, nerd! Or else you'll be my next snack."warned Erica to Benny. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Nobody said you had to come. Remember?! You volunteered!" replied Benny, in an annoyed tone. Erica hissed at him and he jumped a little and tried to hide behind Ethan, as they walked.

They decided it was best if they hurried if they wanted to get back before Mr. Black notices they're gone. They ran down one hallway, while Erica just stood there leaning up against some lockers, filing her nails noncalantly knowing that they were headed for a dead end, as the others then ran back the other way.

_We are not alone, find ot when your cover's blown_

_There'll be somebody there to break your fall_

_We are not alone 'cause when you cut down to the bone_

_We're really not to different after all, after all we're not alone_

_Not alone, after all, not alone_

Mr. Black finally left the restroom after trying to salvage his outfit. He walked down the hall whistling to himself absentmindly.

They all saw him coming, but luckily he didn't see them because he was looking down as he walked trying to fix his tie, and they started to run back the other way and down a different hall. The floors seemed unusually slick for some reason because their feet were slipping and sliding out from underneath them as they ran and tried to make sharp turns in the halls.

_If we expose our hearts_

_Just to feel the purest parts_

_That's when strange sensations start to grow_

They rounded another corner and quickly stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Mr. Black leaning over and getting a drink of water from on the drinking fountains. They quietly and quickly backed up and ran the other way, down another hall.

They finally found the science room and ran inside and shut the door behind them. Benny being the last to enter and the one to shut the door, pressed his back against the door, panting.

"Geez! It's like he's everywhere!" panted Benny.

Ethan and Rory nodded in agreement, as Sarah giggled, and Erica just rolled her eyes. "Can we please just hurry up and grab your stupid spell book and potion and get out of here!" commented Erica snidely.

Benny rolled his eyes back and walked over to where he and Ethan were working on the potion at. Luckily, it seemed that nobody had dared touched the concoction. Probably because it smelt awful. He placed a cork on the small vile and then placed it his satchel. When he looked at the table for his spell book, he noticed it wasnt' there. "Great." he muttered sarcastically. "Somebody must of thought it was one of the science books."

He walked over the bookshelve and looked at all the books that lined the shelves until he finally found his spell book. To make sure, he quickly flipped throught the pages to check. Once confirmed, he signaled the others that he found it and headed for the door. Everyone following closely behind.

_We are not alone, find out when your cover's blown_

_There'll be somebody there to break your fall_

_We are not alone 'cause when you cut down to the bone_

_We're really not so different after all, after all, we're not alone_

They hurried down the hall and around corners, to try and get back to the library before Mr. Black did.

"We're not going to make it!" exclaimed Ethan, nervously.

"Can't you do some kind of teleportation spell, Benny to get us back in time?" asked Sarah.

"I could, if I had managed to perfect my teleportation skills and actually get us in the library instead of somewhere probably halfway around the world." answered Benny with a bit of sarcasm and embarrassment.

They then came to an intersection, but the one hall that they needed to take was currently occupied by Mr. Black walking down it, with his back turned to them and headed the other way.

"Crap!"exclaimed Benny.

"Now what? That's the only way from here to get to the library, quicker."asked Ethan worriedly.

"Don't worry guys! I got your backs! I'll distract him while you all make a run for it." stated Rory, postively.

Everyone had surprised looks. "Are you sure Rory? That would mean having to reveal yourself to Black and getting caught and getting another detention! Possibly even a week's worth!" replied Ethan in astonishment and concern.

Rory nodded quickly. "Yep! You're my friends! And we look out for each other. If he gives me more dentention then he gives me more detention. I don't really mind it that much anyways. It keeps me from having to do my chores when I get home right away!" he replied, with a smile and chuckle. "Plus, when you're a vampire time has no meaning to you!" he added. Then he zoomed off in the other direction from Mr. Black.

"Wow! Rory really is a really good friend." muttered Ethan under his breath. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then the sound of a basketball being dribbled on the hard, gymnasium floor could be heard along with Rory talking loudly. Mr. Black stopped when he heard the noises. He had a curious and furious look on his face at what he heard. He knew what the sound was and then started to march back in the other direction towards the gym.

Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Ethan quickly pressed themselves up against the wall, as Mr. Black walked by them. He was too focused on the noise coming from the gym to notice the other four teens standing there. Ethan peeked around the corner cautiously and saw that he made a left turn around a different corner. He gave the 'all clear' and soon they all ran down the hall and into the library, taking there seats.

Five minutes later, a smiling Rory walked in with a not too happy Mr. Black behind him. "That's another week of detention, Mr. Keaner! Next time, it'll be two." said Mr. Black sternly to Rory.

Rory didn't say anything and just took his seat. When he did Mr. Black gave a quick warning glance around the room at everyone and then left.

"Dude! Rory! I'm sorry that you got more detention." apologized Ethan.

He just shrugged noncalantly. "No biggie! It's like I said before! Plus, I'm happy to always take one for the team!" he replied, flashing his big goofy smile at him. Ethan smiled back at him.

_We are not alone, find ot when your cover's blown_

_There'll be somebody there to break your fall_

_We are not alone 'cause when you cut down to the bone_

_We're really not so different after all, after all, after all_

Ten minutes later, detention was finally over. And afterwards instead of everyone going their separate ways, they all decided to hangout some more together after the fun filled day that they all had in detention today and left to go over to Ethan's place to just chill as friends.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! I'm not sure that it sounds too friendshipy like or not, but I tried. I'm sorry if you guys think that this one sucks or not. It was reeeeally hard! Lol! But I got it done, none the less. I tried to make it sort of like the movie, but at the same time not. Oh! And since I still kept the supernatural aspect of the characters, let's just pretend that in this one that it wasn't Jesse who turned Sarah and threw that vampire party where Erica and Rory got turned at and that it was someone else. Ok? Ok! Lol!**

**Well, I'm signing off for now my songfic listeners! DJ MBAV fan66 is OOOUUUUTTTTT of here! Lol! PEACE!**


	8. Hearing Those Three Little Words

**A/N: Hey folks! It your favorite dj, DJ MBAV fan66!**

**So, this request comes from TiredOfBeingNice! That's right! My Fanfic Buddy! Boo-yah! Lol! So, I hope that you like it my fellow songfic-ers!**

**Shout outs to:**

**123456789vampire- Yep! He always is! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! I agree! That's our Rory for ya! Always, willing to take one for the team! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song The Words. Those rights belong to their original creators and whoever else actually owns the rights to them. But I do own this songfic's plot. So enjoy!**

* * *

_**Songfic #8**_

Song: The Words

Artist: Christina Perri

Pairing: Benny/Erica

* * *

For the past few weeks, Erica and Benny had been dating each other. The two where very happy together. Or so they thought. You see, during their whole time dating, neither one has yet to say 'I love you' to one another. Until today that is, Benny had just walked Erica to her last class of the day.

"See ya later, babe! Love you!"said Benny after placing a peck on Erica's cheek.

Erica went stiff when she heard those words. "W-w-what did you just say to me?"she stuttered nervously to him, while having a stunned look.

Benny looked at her in confusion. "See ya later, babe?"he repeated slowly, but this time it came out as more of a question.

Erica furiously shook her head from side to side. "No! After that."she replied, correcting him.

"I love you?"he answered slowly again, not sure why it seemed like she was freaking out about it. That's what couples do! They tell each other that they love each other.

"I was afraid that's what you'd said."she mumbled to herself with a sigh, quietly hoping that Benny didn't hear, but he did.

"What? You make it sound like saying those words are a bad thing, Erica?"said Benny, a bit surprised by Erica's reaction to those three little words.

"They're not! It's just...I thought that we agreed to take things slow and see where things go before saying those words to each other?"Erica said to him meekly.

"Well...yeah! We did! But Erica, we've been dating for four weeks now! I'm pretty sure that's plenty enough time to figure out where this relationship is going. And I've realized for days now that I'm in love with you, Erica. And I thought that it's time that I finally tell you that." he stated to her. "Why? Don't you feel the same way about me?"asked Benny. He knew that she did feel the same way, but he just wanted to hear her say it to make it official.

Erica didn't say anything. Instead she just stood there in silence, looking down with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Benny. I just can't say it."she said meekly. "I gotta go. Bye."she said to him quietly, turning around and walking into the classroom. Benny just stood there, staring at the closed door that Erica had just walked through. He couldn't believe that she couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him that she loves him too. All kinds of emotions were going through Benny at the moment like anger, disappointment, saddness, but the main one was hurt. The bell rang and he silently just turned around and walked away, a tear falling from his eye.

School was over and Benny was up in his room, sulking. The weather seemed to match his mood as well, as it was now raining outside. He let out a depressed sigh. He couldn't believe her. How hard is it to tell your boyfriend of _four weeks _that you love him? Not that hard, but for Erica apparently it was. Was it him? Did she only date him out of pity? Or did she even really love him at all? Benny quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. _"No! I know that she loves me! I can see it in her eyes, but...why can't she just come on out and say it? I know that it can be scary to give your heart to someone at first only for it to be at the risk of getting broken, but I would never hurt Erica like that. I just wish she would realize that."_thought Benny, looking out his window and watching as the rain fell down, making the world seem all dreary and depressing like.

_All of the lights land on you_

_The rest of the world fades from view_

_And all of the love I see_

_Please please say you feel it too_

_And all of the noise I hear inside_

_Restless and loud, unspoken and wild_

_And all that you need to say_

_To make it all go away_

_Is that you feel the same way too_

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Benny then got up and walked over to his nightstand to check his phone to see if Erica had called or texted him, but nothing. He sighed heavily and tossed the phone back onto the stand and then plopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He sighed again and then closed his, imagining all of the things that had led up to him asking Erica out again for like the eight millionth time and her finally accepting to go out on a date with him.

_And all of the steps that led me to you_

_And all of the hell I had to walk through_

_But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say_

_My love, I'm in love with you_

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

He then opened his eyes and looked over towards his nightstand, looking at the photo of him and Erica at the town's Spring Festival, together. That was their first date together and thanks to a certain spell that his grandma showed him, Erica or any other vampire who's picture was taken, can now show up on his cell phone. He wanted to be able to capture the moment together with her. Then his thoughts dirfted to what had happened earlier today. Replaying over and over again in his brain.

_I know that we're both afraid_

_We both made the same mistakes_

_An open heart is an open wound to you_

_And in the wind of a heavy choice_

_Love has a quiet voice_

_Still you mind, now I'm yours to choose_

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_Let my love be the light that guides you home_

Just then Benny heard his grandmother calling for him, saying that there's someone at the door for him. He let out a groan, thinking that it's probably Ethan. Even though he told him about what had happened with Erica and how that he wasn't up for coming over today for video games like usual. All he wanted to do was just spend sometime to himself for awhile. He thought that Ethan understood, but apparently not. He called back to his grandmother that he was coming and sat up and placed the photo back on his nightstand and got up and walked out.

When got downstairs and finally saw who it was, he was surprised. It wasn't Ethan like he thought, but instead it was Erica.

"Erica?! What are you doing here?"he asked her in a surprised tone.

Erica gave him a kind smile and had an apologetic look on her. "Hi, Benny."she greeted quietly with a small blush on her face. "I'm here because I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today. I was being stupid and selfish and so insecure with myself. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess that I was just afraid to give my heart to you. Afraid that you might one day just decide to leave me because of who I am and how I act and because of what I am. Truth be told, I never really dated anybody because of love before. I've never really felt that way towards anyone. Usually, I'm the one who's doing the heartbreaking, just to avoid my own heart from getting broken."she paused in her explanation, looking Benny in his eyes. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes now.

"But now I finally realized it! That all those insecurities and feelings that I felt always seemed to lead me to one conclusion. And that conclusion is that all this time...I do love you back. I really do! I'm so sorry Benny! Please tell me that I didn't ruin what we had together because of my stupid mistake earlier today."cried Erica. Benny just stood there, shocked. "Benny? Say something?"sniffled Erica. Benny then suddenly placed both of his hands on the side of Erica's head and brought her in for a passionate filled kiss. Erica kissed back, deeping it. When they broke the kiss, Benny placed his forehead against Erica's and flashed her a big loving smile her way. Erica returned the smile back.

_And I know_

_The scariest part is letting go_

_'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

_So let the words slip out ot your mouth_

"I love you."said Benny softly to her.

"I love you too, Benny Weir."she repeated in the same tone. And they both kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Another songfic down and done! Lol!**

**So, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Ok? Or just eh? Well whatever it is, don't be afraid to review and tell me!**

**Until then, this is DJ MBAV fan66 signing out! And don't forget to tune in to the next songfic heading your way! ;)**


	9. Always There

**A/N: Hey! Yo! Wuz up my home d's! This DJ MBAV fan66 hitting you up with another songfic here!**

**So, this one comes entirely straight from my own twisted little mind. And let me warn you. Be prepared to bust out the tissues for this one, cause it's a tear jerker. I'm taking this one to a dark place. A dark and emotional place. So, be ready for it. Lol!**

**Now! On to the shout outs:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I am so glad that you liked it and that I'd interpreted the song right! To be honest, I never really heard the song before until I looked it up and watched it's music video. And I must say, it's a pretty good song! Plus, saying those words just sounds like something Erica might be too afraid to say to someone because she's never really been in a serious relationship before. At least that's what I get from the show. It seems like she's always going after a different guy every day or week! Lol!**

**Justme2491- I know that your review was from chapter 7, but I'm gonna give you a shout out on chapter 9 instead, since chapter 8 has already been posted. Lol! So, thanks! I'm glad you thought so! And yeah. Sorry about that. If mean the song part then it's because the site won't let me single space or triple space when I hit enter for the next line. Trust me! It looks a little better on the original document than on the site's document. And if it wasn't the song part that seemed jumbled, but the story part, then yeah. That was all me. I had hard time with this one, but at least I did a pretty good job on it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song My Immortal. I do own though this songfic's plot. So...yeah! Let's get to it! Shall we?**

* * *

_**Songfic #9**_

Song: My Immortal

Artist: Evanescence

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

* * *

"You know! You're more trouble than your worth, sometimes! Sometimes I wish you were dead, so I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time or have to come to your rescue all time because of your lame seer powers!" shouted Benny to his boyfriend, Ethan. Ethan just stood there with a look of shock and his mouth wide open, as well as Benny's.

You see, the two had been dating for a year now and it was their one year anniversary. But the two had just gotten into a pretty heated argument over something, and emotions were high as was the tension between the two.

"Ethan, I-"started Benny, trying to apologize for the words that just came out of his mouth. He didn't mean to say those hurtful words to Ethan, but he had let his emotions get the best of him and they just flew out without even thinking. But Ethan heard the words and cut his apology off.

"No! Benny!" he said harshly, and tears stinging his eyes. "If that's how you really feel about me, then...then we're through! I never want to see you again!" yelled Ethan with tears now flowing down his cheeks, as he then turned and ran down the hallway, crying. Benny just stood there in disbelief.

_"What have I just done?" _he thought, sullenly. He was heartbroken. He couldn't believe that he just told Ethan that. It was like...someone else had taken control over his body and thoughts and made him say that to Ethan, but he knew that it was all him. Him and a little thing called anger. He needed to apologize to Ethan and make things right again with his boyfriend, but he knew that with Ethan's emotions still on high that he wouldn't want to see him right now. So Benny decided that it was best to just let Ethan have some time to himself and cool down first, before trying to talk to him.

Sadly, the next day. Benny hadn't seen or heard from Ethan all day, at school. He was starting to get worried. He then got a phone call from his grandma, one that he wish he never got. She had told him that Ethan was in the hospital and was in critical condition. When he heard her say that, he froze right there in the hallway and was gripped with a strong feeling of fear and worry. He told her that he'll meet her at the hospital and then hung up and quickly ran out off the school, towards the hospital.

As soon as he got there and reached Ethan's room, he dropped his stuff and just stood there with a look of horror and shock, as tears begin to well up in his eyes. He ran over to Ethan's bedside and then picked up his delicate and bruised hand. "E-Ethan?" he choked out softly. "Ethan. It's me? Benny. Baby, please open your eyes." he pleaded to the still Ethan, but no response. He then heard footsteps come up from behind him. He turned around to see his grandmother walk in with a look of sadness and remorse on her. "G-Grandma! W-what happened? W-what happened to him?" asked Benny, crying. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around, giving him a hug.

"His mother said that he went out last night to get some fresh air. He told her how you and him had a serious fight and just needed some air to think. When he didn't come home after it started to get late, she panicked and called the police. Later they had informed her that he was found in the park, badly beaten and then stabbed by some guys, who they believed tried to rob him." she explained to him. "They managed to catch the guys thanks to an eye witness who saw them, but it was too late. They had already stabbed him and ran off. The witness then called 911 when he saw how badly injured he was." she finished.

Benny then started to cried harder. She rubbed circles on her grandson's back, trying to sooth the poor hurting teenage boy. "This is all my fault, Grandma! I should of never said that I wished he was dead! And now, he just might!" he cried out loud. Mrs. Weir was stunned by this, but then relaxed and proceeded to still comfort her grandson. "No. It's not, Benny. This was all just some strange and stupid coincidence. That's all." she said to Benny softly.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Almost a month had past since then and Ethan's condition was still the same. The doctor had told them that it wasn't looking good for him and that he most likely won't make it. The whole entire time, Benny remained by Ethan's bedside, day in and day out. Refusing to leave his love's side until he regained consciousness again. He refused to believe what the doctor was saying. Ethan wouldn't leave him like that. Not without saying good-bye or something first. He had asked his grandmother if there was a spell or something that could make Ethan wake up from his coma and make everything ok again, but sadly she told him that there isn't. So, he just sat there. Waiting.

He would speak to Ethan sometimes when it was just the two of them in the room together. And as weird as it sounded, he thought that sometimes he could faintly hear him answering back, but it was more like a whisper that he couldn't quite understand.

Then two days later, the inevitable had happened. The machines that where hooked up to Ethan, started to go off and his heart stopped. The doctor and nurses had tried furiously to resuscitate him, but it was no good. Ethan Morgan was dead. Benny cried and was shouting at them to continue and for Ethan to come back and not to leave him. Mr. Morgan had to hold Benny back to keep him from interfering.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face-it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice-it chased away all the sanity in me_

It's been one year today. One year that he and Ethan would of celebrated their second year anniversary of being together and it was also one year ago since that terrible night when Ethan was put into that coma. The coma that he never woke up from. The memory still haunted Benny to this very day.

That day, was the day that his world had seemed to end. He still blames himself for Ethan's death. He couldn't but help to feel that some way he was responsible for it. Even if everybody told him that it wasn't. He just didn't believe it. Ethan's death had effected Benny greatly, and not in a good way, either. He hardly would say a word to anyone, unless he had to. He would barely eat. His cheery and happy demeanor, just vanished. Instead, he was always sulking, brooding, or just really depressed all the time. This worried his grandmother and his friends, but he didn't care. The one thing that he loved the most in this world and that brought happiness and joy to his life, was gone and was never coming back. And it was all his fault.

Benny tired to put on a happy face to mask the pain and guilt that he felt inside for his friends and family, but deep down they all knew that that was all it really was. Just a mask. All he could think about and dream about was Ethan and the happy times that they had together, which only hurt more knowing that he'll never get to experience anymore of them with him again.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Benny stood there, staring down at his best friend and lover's grave. A tear started to make it's way down his cheek as he stood there, looking at it sadly. "I'm sorry Ethan. Your death is all my fault." he said, wiping the tear away. "I've tried to be strong about it. I truly did, but I just can't!" he sobbed. Then he fell to his knees at the headstone and then placed a hand on hit, slowly running his fingers down the cold stone marble.

"I can't live like this anymore! I miss you too much that it hurts just thinking about all the time that we shared together. As friends and as a couple. All those times that I was there to comfort you whenever you got scared or sad. I miss feeling your gentle and warm touch on my skin and your sweet and soft lips on mine. I miss seeing your beautiful big chocolate brown eyes and your loving kind smile. Everything!" he cried.

_I've tired so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Then he let out a small chuckle. "It's strange really. It's like no matter where I go, I can still feel like your presence is nearby, somewhere. Like your always there, even if you're really not." he said with a small smile that then fell to a sadden frown. He then shook his head. "But I know better. And that's why I have to do this, Ethan. I feel so alone without you here. I hope that you can please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but I just can't live in this world anymore without you. Without seeing you standing in front of me. Without hearing your gentle and sweet voice speaking in the present and not in past from some video or memory. Without feeling your...warm and tender touch caressing me on my face again or your lips touching mine ever again." he said sadly.

Benny then pulled out a kitchen knife from his bag and held it up in the air with both hands wrapped around the handle firmly. "Please forgive me." he whispered quietly, as a tear ran down his cheek. Just as he was about to bring the blade down towards his heart, he heard a voice that made him stop right as the blade about made contact with his chest.

"Benny! Stop! Don't do it!" shouted a voice, from behind.

Benny knew that voice. It one that he's been yearning to here again for the past year now. He slowly lowered his right hand, that had the knife, to the ground and stood up slowly, turning to face the source of the familiar voice.

There stood the love of his life. His soul mate. His best friend. Ethan Morgan. Benny stood there in awe and surprised at seeing him standing there, right before his very eyes. He had this...white glow about him sort of and it seemed like he wasn't quite fully there. Almost like he was a...ghost. "Please, Benny! Don't kill yourself because of me." the ghost pleaded sadly.

"E-Ethan? B-but it can't be?!" stammered Benny in disbelief, but at the same time over joyed to see him again. Ghostly Ethan nodded his head, telling him that it's really him. Well, the ghost him anyways. "But how?" asked Benny curiously.

Ethan gave him a kind and warm smile. "I've been here ever since the coma." he replied. "After my heart stopped, I saw how distraught and depressed you were over my death. I saw how you kept blaming yourself for it. I tried so hard to make contact with you, to tell you that isn't your fault and that I don't blame you. That we both had said some hurtful things out of anger that we didn't really mean. But I always wound up coming up short. All you would hear was nothing more than a barely heard whisper. When I came here and saw what you were about to do, I knew that I couldn't let you just end your life because of me. So, this time I put everything that I had into pushing to make contact, to stop you. And it looks like it worked." he explained.

Tears started to flow down Benny's cheeks. "I've missed you so much, Ethan!" he cried. "I know. And I've missed being able to interact with you, too." Ethan said back to him with a smile. Then his smile turned to a frown. "But please. Don't commit suicide on my behalf, Benny, just to be with me again." he said. "Why not? Then we can be together again!" replied Benny, giving a pleading look to Ethan. "Because! It wouldn't be right or fair to everyone else! Think about how Jane, my parents, or even our friends would feel! Think about how your grandma, would feel! To lose the only family that she has left! No parent or grandparent even, wants to bury their child or grandchild before themselves! It's not right." scolded Ethan, but then his voice started to soften at the end.

Benny stood there, shocked. He never thought about it like that before. Ethan was right. It would be wrong. "And besides! Now, that you can finally see and hear me, we _can _be together again." added Ethan as he walked over towards Benny, and then placed a hand on his cheek. Benny leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and letting a quiet moan escape his lips. He had let go of the knife that he was holding and let fall to the ground. It was strange. Instead of Ethan's ghostly touch being cold like he thought it would, it wasn't. In fact, it had this warmth about it, that seemed to resonate and spread throughout Benny's entire body. It felt really good to feel his touch again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Ethan's beautiful brown eyes, staring back at him and a loving smile spread across his face, which only made Benny smile back at him.

"Just know that I would never leave you and that I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. All you have to do is just ask and I shall appear to you." said Ethan lovingly, but he was then starting to disappear. Benny knew that he couldn't probably stay and was sad to see him go, but he knew that he would see Ethan again. After all. All he has to do is just call when he needed him most and he would be there. Always and forever. This put a smile on Benny's face knowing that he can take comfort in that.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_...me, me, me._

Over the next few months, it had seemed like Benny was back to his old self again. And though at times he did still tend to get a little down thinking about Ethan, it didn't always stay that way, thanks to his ghostly lover. Just as Ethan had told him, he always appeared whenever Benny would call out for him. Just how Benny was always there for him when he was still alive. Sometimes he would even drop in on Benny and give him a little scare, just to surprise the love of his life and...afterlife. Of course, it always whenever they were alone so people wouldn't think that maybe Benny had lost it, talking to someone who wasn't ever there according to their eyes. The only ones who really believed him and knew about the ghostly Ethan specter that haunted Benny was of course his grandma, Sarah, Erica, and Rory.

After a year of depression and darkness, Benny's life was starting to look up for him again. The light that he thought had left his dark and empty soul has returned and he couldn't be anymore thankful than that, as he cuddled with his ghost boyfriend in bed. Holding him in his arms and feeling his warm touch spread through him, as Ethan ran his fingers down Benny's bare chest. Nothing could keep these two apart. Not even death it self.

* * *

**A/N: And BOOM! Another one bites the dust! Lol!**

**Sorry, to make you go through so many tissue boxes. You can just put it on my tab! Lol! So, I know that this song is probably suppose to be about being with someone that you once loved, for that love to only start to fade between the two, but you can't bare to let them go even though you know that they don't love you anymore. And yah-dah! Yah-dah! But I thought why not turn it into something else! Something even darker! Like someone dying! Muh-hahaha! A bit of twist to the song, huh? Lol! Sorry. I just had to let my darkside out for a bit. Lol!**

**So, please leave me a review and tell me what you all think! And don't forget! If you have a request for me to do a songfic, then please feel free to let me know! Remember! You can give either a song, or a pairing, or a certain situation to base it off, or all three. Whatever floats your boat! And the pairing doesn't have to be limited to just two characters. It can also be just a single character or multiple! It doesn't matter to me. And it doesn't have to be a romantic pairing, too! It can also be a friendship or family pairing, too! Or whatever other kinds of pairings there are? (*shrugs nonchalantly*) Whatever!**

**So, with that! I bid the farewell, until next time! Adios! Cause Dj MBAV fan66 is outta here! See ya! And keep on listening! Lol! ;)**


	10. A Lover's Heart Scorn & Erica's Revenge

**A/N: Ello! Ello! My lovies! It's MBAV fan66 here and I'm bringing you anoth'a songfic!**

**So, this one was requested by 123456789vampire, who wanted an Erica based one to the song Blank Space. And guess what? Here it is! Lol! So, enjoy! Oh! And the inspiration for this one is coming from the Welcome Back Dusker episode! You know! With Erica all over Dirk Baddison from Dusk. It won't be anything like the episode, I promise. I'm just using that character for this sonfic. Erica is really the main character of this songfic because this whole thing is gonna be in her POV. He's just a cameo. Lol!**

**Shout outs to:**

**123456789vampire- Yeah. I think it all just finally got to him and with it being Ethan's one year anniversary of his death, just totally took it's toll on poor Benny. But know he can be happy again with the love of his life, always there by his side. Even if no one can see him. Not even death can keep them apart!**

**Bethan Forever- Lol! Me too! And I don't mind the language. I tend to curse quite a lot myself sometimes. Lol! Sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Would like some company in that corner? I wouldn't mind joining in. I think that after writing that songfic, I need a hug. Lol! But thanks for the review! And let me guess...that pairing is Benny and Ethan. Lol! I can't wait to see what song you pick! Hopefully, I can make up to your standards!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I'm so glad too! And when Benny's time does comes then they live together forever in heaven happily. I hope that I didn't scar you for life or anything with my visualizationing? Lol! I think this songfic is one of my favorites! And I'm glad that you enjoyed it, too! Your request should be coming up next!...As soon as I get it written that is. Which should hopefully be soon...I hope. Lol!**

**Irtross3- Thanks for favoriting this fic! I'm so happy that you thought it was worth favoriting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song Blank Space. Those rights belong to their original creators/producers or whatever. But I do own this songfic's plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #10**_

Song: Blank Space

Artist: Taylor Swift

Pairing: Slight Erica/Dirk

* * *

**Erica's POV**

I can't believe that little geek lied about Dirk Baddison from Dusk being in Whitechapel was just a rumor, when it's clearly not! He better be glad that he's Sarah's little nerd or else he would pay dearly for making up something so serious.

But enough about that. I better go and get Dirk before some other fangirl wanna-be loser tries to snatch him away from me.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

"Hey! Your Dirk Baddison from Dusk! I can't believe it!"I said to him in excitement.

He smiled at me before saying, "Why, yes! That I am!" I almost wanted to faint when he said that, but I kept it together. Then I hugged his arm and drew imaginary circles on his chest and batted my eyelashes at him. Basically I was flirting with the guy, and I could tell that it was working. I've heard all the rumors about him being a major flirt and playboy, but I'm sure that once he gets a taste of me that those days will be over.

"You're even more of a hottie in person than you are on the big screen."I said flirtatiously to him with a small giggle. I saw that he blushed a bit when I told him that, which was true by the way. "Thanks! I didn't even know that I was coming here until I saw some school paper article saying that I would be. And I couldn't just disappoint the fans. So, here I am. I've gotta say, this little town is rather nice to live in. I just might buy me a get away house here for vacationing for something."he replied back. I hope he that he totally does, cause then I could go and stoc-...I mean visit him more often.

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

"That sounds awesome. Hey! How about we get out of here and go somewhere more private to get to know each other better?"I asked him in my flirty and seductative tone. He smiled and said ok, but before we could leave some of the fangirls where shouting and trying to stop him and was saying that I was a known slut. When I heard that I wanted to drain the little bitches who said that dry, but I didn't and still kept my cool. So, instead I just turned my head back and snapped back at them saying, "Back off! He's taken!" When I said that, they all immediately shut up and stepped aside to let us through. I had a smirk on face after that. Dirk was amazed by it. In fact, I think I just might of impressed him more, which would totally work in my favor anyways, in making him my boyfriend that is.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

So, it's been like almost a whole month since Dirk and me started to date, and I must say...it's totally worth it. With the fame that came with it and the luxury things that he would shower me with. Well, more like allowed me to buy, but whatever. What does matter is that we are totally happy together. This was like a dream come true for me. I think that he might be the one this time.

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_

_I can make all the tables turn_

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like_

_"Oh my God, who is she?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

While he was in the shower, I noticed that he had gotten a text on his phone. Now, I know that I shouldn't pry or anything, but I decided to read the text. It was from some girl named Tiffany. The text had read, "Had a great time today. Can't wait to see you again. Love you!"

"What the fuck is this shit?! Is he cheating on me?!"I said out loud with a look of shock and anger. Just then he comes out of the shower. I turn to him with a serious look on my face, holding his phone out to him. "What the hell is this?! And who's Tiffany?!"I ask him, angrily.

He had a dumbfound look with what I could of swore was mixed with a bit of nervousness. When he looked at the messege, he told me that it was his cousin and that he had texted her earlier asking how her date with her boyfriend went and how that he was going to visit her sometime soon. At first I was skeptical about his reply, but then gave in when he crawled into bed with me and snuggled up next to me, placing a kiss on my lips. After that, I told him that if he was cheating on me than I would make him regret it dearly, if he did.

The next day, I decided to skip school early and head on over to my boo's place. Well...hotel actually, but it's one of those really fancy hotels that basically feels as though you were actually living in a big mansion. He had gave me his extra key card, so I let myself in. I called out for him, but he didn't answer back. As I walked around, looking to see if he was home, my vampire hearing had picked up on some strange noises coming from the bedroom. When I got there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was in bed with another girl! Probably, that Tiffany bitch from his phone!

"So, that's your cousin, huh?!"I asked sacastically. When they heard my voice they both jumped and immediately stopped what they were doing, with wide eyes looking at me.

"E-Erica! You're home early?!"he replied, surprised.

"Yeah! I thought that I'd skip my last class of the day to visit my 'boyfriend'. Only to find him in bed with someone who he said was his 'cousin'."I stated with my arms crossed and glaring at him. I swear! I wanted to ripped him and that bitch apart right then and there, but I decided against it. There's other and more better ways to get revenge on someone.

"Look! It's not what it looks like! I can explain, babe! Just give me a chance!"he pleaded. The little tramp next him, gave him a look of hurt and anger.

"Save it!"I spat harshly at him. "We're through! Have fun with your slut of a supposed 'cousin'!"I said to him and then stormed out. I should of known that wasn't his cousin like he told me. Curse him and his good looks! Well, now I know better and all those rumors about him seemed to be true.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

I can't believe that I ever liked Dirk Baddison! Well, now it's payback time! I did warn him what would happen if he ever did cheat on me, and Erica Jones always delivers.

I snuck back into his room the next day, while he was out since I forgot to give him his other key card back. First, I went to his closet and found a pair of scissors and began to cut up all of his expensive clothing. Then I found his tablet that he left behind and smashed it to pieces. Then I decided to do a little damage to the room itself because since he's the one registered to it, then that means that he's responsible for any damage caused to the room. When I was done, I smiled and stood there admiring my handy work.

Next, I left the motel and headed to where he agreed to do a fan meet-and-greet signing, or whatever you call it. I located his car and then proceeded to hit it with a metal baseball bat, over and over again. I would of just used my fist, but I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me using my fist to cause that kind of damage without any serious injury, if I got caught. Then I picked up a small rock and scratched the paint on it. After that I stood back to admire my work again with a smile, but then I frowned. All these things could easily be replaced. I needed to do something that could ruin him. Something that wouldn't be as easy to repair. Then it hit me! He still has all those pictures of me and him on his phone! And he has no idea that I'm a vampire and that real vampire don't show up on cameras! A wicked and devilish grin spread across my face. The one thing that is hard to fix is your reputation.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

That night I paid him a little visit. He was of course furious at me for destroying his things, but then easily forgave me once I laid my famous Erica charm on him, by flirting and being all sexy, as I apologized to him. Once he forgave me, I then told him that I was vampire. And like anyone, he didn't believe me, but once I showed him that my fangs were real and not fake he thought that my vampirism was the hottest thing ever. I smiled when he bought it. I knew that he would try to tell the press about me and would try to show them proof that vampires are real, the next day.

And I was right! Cause the next day that evening I saw on the news, how he was trying to prove to people that vampires are actually real and that he was dating one. And when he tried to show them those pictures of us, all it did was made it look like he was nuts and lost it because he was the only one in them, looking stupid as he was kissing the air and posing in them as if someone else was in them. And when he noticed that he's the only one in the photos, he showed them the bite mark that I left on his neck. I didn't turn him or anything. Just drank some of his blood, but to them it looked nothing more than just a hickey. I laughed when I saw how they were saying that doing all those Dusk movies must of got to him and that he had a mental break down because of it. He looked liked a complete idiot! Revenge is ever so sweet! Speaking of sweet. As for that Tiffany bitch that he cheated on me with? Well...let's just say that my revenge on her was even more...sweeter, as I drained her dry.

"Well! I guess that adds another name to my long list of ex-lovers. Oh, well!"I said to no one in particular with a shrug and a satisfied smile, as I turned off the television. "I wonder what Sarah and her nerd friends are doing, today?"I asked myself and then left my house.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

* * *

**A/N: And there ya have it! Boy! A warning to all you guys out there. Don't break Erica's heart! EVER! Or she'll ruin you! Lol!**

**So, I hope that you liked it, 123456789vampire. You said that you wanted it to be centered around Erica, so what better way than having the whole thing done in Erica's point of view! Lol!**

**So, with that I'm signing off for now! And please don't forget to review! And if you just so happen to have a request that you would like me to do, then don't be shy! Ask away! And I'll do my best to give you what you asked for! I am here to please! Lol! ;)**


	11. A Mother's Fond Memories

**A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! How's all my little songficers out there doing? Great I hope! Cause DJ MBAV fan66 is bringing you another songfic!**

**This one is coming from my main squeeze, TiredOfBeingNice! Lol! So, I hope you all like it because it's all going to be a mother looking back on all her fondest memories of her grown son. And please note that some of the lyrics might be a little different. That's because in order for it to make sense, I had to change all the feminine words like her and girl to masculine words like his and boy. So, sorry if you don't like the mother/son version of the song. Oh! And imagine that the song is being sung by Mrs. Morgan. Like in the Mama Mia movie.**

**So, with that, sit back! And get cozy! And get ready to get your Mama Mia on, because it all begins now! Lol!**

**OMG! I totally forgot the shout outs! Sorry about that! But here they are now:**

**GEM1588- Thanks! And I know! Right? Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I don't know. I mean, being dead is pretty bad. Lol! Yep! Erica just wouldn't be Erica without a little spitefulness and vindictiveness. Lol! It's what makes her so interesting.**

**LoveShipper- I agree! A vampire can kill you or make your life miserable for years. As with an ordinary woman...will they can kill you too, but it's a lot harder for them to disappear than a vampire. Plus, a vampire could just hypnotize you into committing suicide or hurting yourself without any memory and human can't or will have a harder time in actually making the suicide look believable.**

**123456789vampire- Maybe Erica's little revenge plot taught Dirk a lesson about not cheating on women. Especially, hot blonde vampire ones! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this song used in this songfic.**

* * *

_**Songfic #11**_

Song: Slipping Through My Fingers

Artist: ABBA

Pairing: Samantha/Ethan (Family)

* * *

It was Thursday morning, as Samantha Morgan was downstairs pouring herself some coffee. Ross had already left for work and Jane had just left for the bus stop. But she noticed that one Morgan was missing. Her handsom and darling son, Ethan. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 7:20.

"Ethan! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school!" she shouted up the stairs.

A thud was then heard, as she chuckled knowing what the sound probably was, and then the shower could be heard starting up. She just shook her head and went to go sit at the table with her cup of coffee.

About 15 minutes later, she noticed a car pull up and honk. Ethan then came barreling down the stairs with backpack in hand at the honk. "Oh, honey! Are sure you don't want to eat first? I fixed your favorite, blueberry pancakes with whipped cream." she asked her distracted son.

"Sorry, Mom! No time! Gonna be late! Gotta go! Bye!" he said hurriedly, grabbing an apple. He then quickly kissed his mother on the cheek as he rushed out the door with a smile. "Oh. Ok, then." said Samantha disappointedly to Ethan, who didn't hear her because he was already out the door. Sighing, Samantha got up and walked over to the kitchen window, looking out it. She saw Ethan get into the passanger seat of the waiting car with his girlfriend, Sarah, behind the wheel. He leaned over and the two kissed, before she backed up out of the driveway. Samantha watch the two drive away longingly. She then began to sing absent-mindly, about how she felt right now.

_Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch him go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing him forever_

_And without really entering his world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter_

_That funny little boy_

The two of them had been dating for three years now. Back when Sarah still babysat Jane on Fridays they allowed it as long as her and Ethan agreed to not do anything M rated while they were gone. So, far they have managed to keep up the promise so far with nothing more than kisses and cuddling and maybe even a few make out sessions here and there, but no sex. Since then Sarah has been taking Ethan to school. Even though she's already graduated and is in college, but her first class didn't start until about 8:30, so she had plenty of time to drive Ethan to school.

A rueful smile then spread across Samantha's features. She couldn't believe that in one day her little boy was going to graduate and then leave the nest for college. It seemed just like yesterday that he was still her baby boy, getting into things and who always needed her. But now, he was all grown up and didn't need her as much anymore. It broke her heart a little bit, but she knew that it was all part of becoming an adult. But still. Samantha's voice picked back up once again, as she beautifully continued the song.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

She leaned up against the wall, still staring out it. She sighed. She couldn't help but think about all the fond memories that her and Ethan had over the years. From the time that she was pregnant with him. Sing to him. Feeling him kick for the first time. The strange cravings that he gave her like a chocolate covered ice cream sundae with anchovies. Remembering that one caused Samantha to shutter. She still couldn't believe that she actually ate something like that. Pregnancy can be a weird thing at times, but it's totally worth it once you get to hold the precious end result in your arms.

Ethan wasn't the most easiest child to take care off at times. He was always curious about everything, which often times led to him getting into mischief as a toddler. When he was four, he used to always wanted to help her in the kitchen in the mornings with breakfast. Then they would sit down and eat it together. Smiling and laughing and playing around. He would want to go everywhere she did.

And when he first started school when he was five, he made such a big fuss about having to leave her side. Afraid that she wouldn't come back for him. She couldn't help but smile at that memory. He was such a mama's boy and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Samantha then walked back over to the table and took a seat, as she took a drink from her mug. Her lovely singing voice, filling the empty house with her sadden and yet happy melody.

_Sleep in our eyes, his and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when he's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_

_And why I just don't know_

There were the times that whenever he got a nightmare, he would always cry out to her and she would come and comfort him, which would eventually end up with him sleeping her bed with her and Ross. And when he lost his first tooth, Ethan cried and got all scared because his teeth were falling out, but she had explained to him that it was all part of growing up. That kids his age begin to lose their baby teeth so that better and more stronger ones can grow in called adult teeth. At first he was skeptical about it, but when she then explained about the Tooth Fairy and what she does, his face then lit up with joy and he was no longer afraid about losing his baby teeth.

It was her that taught him how to ride a bicycle without training wheels when he was six. He had managed to fall and scrape his knee after his first try. He cried and cried. She brought the young Ethan inside and cleaned up the wound and placed a band-aid on it along with a small, but gentle kiss to make the boo boo all better. After that it took some convincing from her to get him to try again after his first accident on the bike. She promised that everything would be ok and that she would be right there by his side the whole time. She held the back of the bike as he pedaled, giving him the confidence that he needed. Eventually, once she thought that he was good and ready, she let go without him knowing. She just stood there with a smile and watched as her son was doing it all by himself. He was riding his bike like a big boy, now.

Samantha even remembered the time when he fell from a tree after a dare from Benny when they were just nine. He had lost his balance and fell. At first she was really scared that he might of gotten hurt, but thankfully there was no broken bones or serious injuries. Only a few scratches here and there. She was so worried, but the funny thing about it was that Ethan was the calm one during the whole thing. Reassuring her that he was perfectly fine and to please stop embarrassing him in front of Benny and that she was hugging him to tightly, that he couldn't breath. She let go immediately and then laughed at how grown he was being at the moment.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Once she was done with her cup of coffee, and placed the mug in the sink, she walked into the living room over by a bookshelf that was lined with picture frames. She stood there admiring the memories that they held. She picked up one that was a picture of him and her together. They were side by side, with them both smiling as Ethan held up a big trophy for winning the National Debating Competition in middle school. She was so proud of him, because it was the first trophy that he ever won. Samantha stroked the glass of the frame softly as a tear slowly ran down her cheek, and then placed it back on the shelf with a sullen sigh as she wiped it away.

_Somethimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers..._

So, many memories of her and her son together. And soon he will be gone. Off to college as every graduating eighteen year old does after high school. She was happy and proud of him, but she will still miss him once he was gone. Sure he would visit on holidays and maybe even on weekends, but it still wasn't the same as having him still living here at home. With her. Babying him and making such a big fuss over everything that he did. Whether it be good or bad. She loved every moment that she got to share with her little baby...no, all _grown up _boy.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Even though she would still have Jane still living here with her and Ross she couldn't help, but feel more sadden about Ethan's soon to be departure. Maybe becasue he was her first child and her only son, is the reason why she was so close to him.

And even though he was going to be living his life all on his own now without her...he would still always be mommy's little boy to her, and she couldn't help, but smile at that. Becuase in her eyes, he would always need her.

_Schoolbag in hand he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! A trip down memory lane for Samantha Morgan about her dear sweet baby boy, Ethan Morgan! Lol!**

**I hope that you like it Fanfic buddy! Sorry, if some of the lyric parts got a little confusing. Some parts Samantha is singing and other parts it's just being played in the back ground, but it's still her voice that's singing it. Mostly in the flashback like parts. Do you get what I'm saying? I hope so. Lol!**

**So, my peeps! Don't forget to drop me a review, or even a request if you like, about what you think! Your replies always make me happy and are always greatly appreciated!**

**Until next time my fellow songficers...I'll see ya later! This is DJ MBAV fan66, signing off for now! PEACE!**


	12. What I'd Do Once You're Gone

**A/N: Yo! Yo! My homies! What's up?! It's your favorite DJ, MBAV fan66! And I'm bringing you another great songfic! Lol!**

**So, it's been a while, huh? Sorry, about that. Things have been little slow of late on account that I hadn't recieved any new request for it, but I'm back now and with a new batch of requests to bring to you all!**

**So, this request is from a guest reviewer named Beautiful Things! Who wanted a Bennica pairing to this song, about what would Erica do once Benny died. So, here it is! I hope that you like it Beautiful Things, cause this one's for you! Lol!**

**Shout outs:**

**LoveShipper- I know, right? Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, if you even remembered what you said since it's been awhile since I've done anything for this story. Lol! And I agree! She is an amazing mom! She did a great job with that one! ;) Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Just don't stay young forever by becoming a vampire, though, Ethan. Lol! She'll probably be all like "yay! I get to keep my baby!" But at same time she'll be all like "Ah! But he's a monster now!" Lol! But I'm sure even if he did become a vampire, she would still love him regardless! :)**

**Beautiful Things- Thank you for the review and the request! I was so shocked when I saw that I got six new requests! Two of which are from the same person, but who cares! I was starting to think that I might of had to mark this story as complete because of the lack of requests, but not anymore! I'll keep it up and running for a while longer, now! Lol!**

**Pina-Colada- Awe! And thank you! Yes! I can do Chains by Nick Jonas! Lol! It'll be the next one after this, but you might have to what some. I do have other stories that I must work on too. So, I hope that you understand.**

**BaeBae- Why...yes! Yes I can! Lol! :)**

**OogaBoogaBoo- Of course it's not wrong! I welcome your request with open arms! Lol! And one Ethara songfic, coming right up! Lol! Well...a little ways down the road maybe, but it will happen! I promise! Lol!**

**Carpenters123- Thank You! And I'll be sure get both of those done. I'll probably wind up posting them at the same time, so be on the look out for both sometime in the near future. I can't say for sure how long of await, but I'll try not to make it that long. It's just that I have other stories too and they tend to take me a little bit longer to write than the songfics do, sometimes. But your requests will get done!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this song used in this songfic.**

* * *

_**Songfic #12**_

Song: When I'm Gone

Artist: Albert Hammond

Pairing: Benny/Erica

* * *

_When I'm gone, will you take good care of everything?_

_Will you keep wearing your wedding ring?_

_When I'm gone and when I'm gone_

_Will you take out all the photographs?_

Erica and Benny were sitting by the docks, watching the sunset arcoss the rippling water. They were enjoying their little romantic moment by the waters edge, together. Erica had her head resting on Benny's shoulder, as he sat there smiling. They both didn't want the moment to end.

Soon a thought appeared in Benny's head.

"Erica?" piped up Benny.

"Yes, Benny?" she answered.

"I...I was just wondering." he began, a bit nervously. "What would you do after I left this world?"

"What? Like go to another planet or something?" she joked, giggling.

"No. I mean...when I die." he said, slightly sad at the thought.

Erica sat up to look Benny in the eyes. She could see that he was being serious about it.

_Maybe spend a moment in the past?_

_When I'm gone will you miss me in the night?_

_Will your arms reach out to hold me tight?_

She frowned at the thought about having to ever think about what life would be like for her without him in it. She took a moment to think about it before giving him her answer.

"I don't know. Probably throw a party or something to celebrate the fact that I don't have to put up with your shotty spell casting skills anymore or your weird geekyness all the time." she joked halfheartly, with a smile.

They both lightly laughed at her joke, but then a sad awkward silence set in.

_And keep me in your dreams, in your heart, in your life?_

_Sometimes I'll wanna run to you like lovers do_

_When love is new and just for a moment be close to you_

"Honestly, Benny? I don't really know what I would do once you're gone." she answered truthfully in a sullen tone, as she looked down with sad eyes. "I mean...that's the only thing that sucks about being a vampire, is being immortal and then falling in love with someone who's not. Only to know that someday they'll die. Leaving you there alone because you can't bring yourself to turn them into what you are." said Erica. "It's...it's all just so complicated!" she sighed frustratingly, taking a moment to gather herself.

_Pretending I'm still holding you_

_And even when I'm far away the dreams will stay_

_And someday after we've both chased our fantasies_

_Love will bring you back to me_

Benny just sat there and watched her with remorseful eyes. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her. In the beginning she loved being a vampire because she thought that she would never fall for a mortal and if she did then she thought that she wouldn't have any problem turning the guy into one. But it turned out that she was wrong once she finally fell for Benny.

She didn't want him to have to live the kind of life the she lives. Now, she knew how Sarah felt and why she couldn't just let Ethan become a fledgling like her after Jesse bit him.

_When I'm gone I'll be thinking about you constantly_

_'Cause you're locked inside my memory from now on_

_And I know that we said we needed time apart_

With a sigh, Erica continued. "But if I had to guess...then I'd probably just mope around and feel all depressed about it. I mean, I love you so much and I just know losing you is gonna hurt me deeply, but I also know that someday I will get over all the sad feelings left behind once you're gone and will start to move forward in my life because I'd know that that's what you would've wanted me to do." she said giving him a rueful smile, as she sort of felt like crying a little.

"I'd start to charish all the wonderful moments that we shared together. All the good times and the bad. Reliving each and every memory in my head with happiness and fondness. Dreaming about our love together." spoke Erica happily and tenderly, as she looked out over the water and the burning sunset sky. The moon could be seen already and a few stars had faintly started to dot the sky.

_But your love keeps pulling my heart_

_Pulling strong, will you miss me in the night?_

_Will your arms reach out to hold me tight_

"I know I'll have my tough times in dealing with your lose, but I know that I'll make it through knowing that in some strange way that you're still always going to be here with me. Whether it's in my dreams or you watching over me from heaven. And I will never love anyone else as much as I do you, Benny because you're my first true love and I'll always charish that." she finished, smiling at him and wiping a tear that threaten to fall from her eye.

Benny smiled at her with love and compansion on his face. He never loved someone as much as he did her, before. He was quite surprised with her answer, but was also quite pleased with it as well. He then took her face in his hands and suddenly smashed his lips on hers, giving her a passionate, but very love felt kiss which she returned happily.

They broke the kiss, but Benny kept his hands on Erica's cheeks. He swiped away some of her beautiful blonde hair from her face and stared at her intently with a smile, as they rested their forehead against on another. Erica had a smile on her face too.

"That was the most beautifulest thing that I have ever heard, Erica. And I love you so much, too!" he praised her. "And who knows?! Maybe someday soon Ethan well find the cure to vampirism and you won't have to feel like that forever. Only just until the day you die, so we can be reunited together in heaven. Until then, let's just charish the time that we have left here, together while we still can." replied Benny tenderly, with a smile before they kissed again.

_And keep me in your dreams, in your heart, in your life?_

_Sometimes I'll wanna run to you like lover do_

_Sometimes I'll wanna run to you like lovers do_

_Sometimes I'll wanna run to you like lovers do_

* * *

**A/N: And that's that, my fellow songficers! Lol!**

**I hope that you liked it Beautiful Things! Sorry, if it didn't go to in depth on what Erica would do when the time did come for Benny to die or if it didn't seem to quite fit in with the song to well. But I did try though. Lol! And if you still thought that it was ok, then I'm gald! Lol!**

**So, I hope that you all liked this very heartwarming songfic between Benny and Erica, everybody! And please stay tuned because I still have more songfics to give! Lol!**

**Until then, this is DJ MBAV fan66 signing out! PEACE!**


	13. Chained To You

**A/N: What! Is! Up?! My home Gs! It's DJ MBAV fan66 with yet, another songfic for ya!**

**This one was requested by guest reviewer Pina-Colada. Who chose the song. So, here it is Pina-Colada! I hope that you like it! Lol!**

**So, I thought I'd do a Rorrica pairing, since I have yet to do one for this story. So please enjoy it all and don't forget to review, my homies!**

**Shout out:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! And I'm back in business now! BOO-YAH! Lol! Awe! And you are welcome for that little trip down memory lane, but I'd have to give some credit to Beautiful Things, who requested the song. If it wasn't for them then I wouldn't of done that song. Lol! Your request has been noted and logged in my memory bank, fanfic buddy! Lol! I'm just gonna take your word for it and do the Dusty Springfield one, but I'll still take a look though :)**

**LoveShipper- Yes! Yes it is. And it's more sadder when it actually happens. Thanks for the review though! I appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used on this chapter. I do own this songfic though and it's little plot that takes place in it.**

* * *

_**Songfic #13**_

Song: Chains

Artist: Nick Jonas

Pairing: Rory/Erica

* * *

_With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble_

_Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil_

_I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul_

_She tasted a break and I can't get more_

It was no lie that Rory had a thing for Erica. It was as clear as day to see. Everyday he would follow her around like a love sick puppy, going wherever she would go. He'd always confess his undying love for her, only for her to always shoot him down, but he was no quitter. No, siree! He would always continue to pursue her in hopes that one day she'd finally see the light and love him back.

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

_But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

_But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

Now, he has tried in the past to resist the alluring charm of Erica, but her pull towards him was just too strong to resist. His friends, Ethan and Benny, had told him to just give up and go for someone else. He did try once, with a girl named Della, but it didn't seem right to Rory. To him, Erica would always be the girl for him.

_Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

Rory would do anything just to please Erica. Whenever she would come to him for help, he would always be willing to offer her a hand. Like the time with the school's annual blood drive came around and she had asked him for his help in stealing blood bags from the blood drive truck. Yeah! He knew it was wrong, but he was glad to do it because it was Erica, after all. Don't get him wrong, yes he was in it for the blood, but he was mostly in it just to get to work along side the love his life and try to impress her.

_Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door (Oh no)_

_Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no (No)_

_Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_

_Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_

_Gave you my heart but you took my soul_

And then there was that time that she tried to get him to hotwire Ethan's crazy vampire car that ran on blood. Again, he knew it was wrong, but it was Erica who was asking. He really did want to help Ethan out, since the car was causing a lot of trouble for him, but at the same time he once again got to work along side that blonde bomb shell of a beauty, Erica, again. So, how could he ever say no to her.

_You got me in chains (Oh babe), you got me in chains for your love_

_But, I wouldn't change (I wouldn't change), no I wouldn't change this love_

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

_But, I wouldn't change (Wouldn't change), no I wouldn't change this love_

If only she would see how much he loves her, then he would be the world's happiest vampire, ever. He loved everything about her. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, soft skin, heavenly voice. He loved her when she was geek and he still loves her to this very day. Even if she treats him dirt or doesn't even bother to acknowledge him half the time. He was still a slave to her love and beauty.

_Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

Rory would continue do dream about the future that they could have together. Living happily together, forever. Traveling the world and seeing the sights and wonders of it. Snuggling under the stars together, sharing sweet kisses with each other. It would all be so wonderful and maybe someday that dream will come true.

_(Hey hey hey hey)_

_(You got me in) Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_

_Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_

_Gave you my heart but you took my soul (Hey)_

Until then, he would just have deaming and wishing for it to happen. No matter what, Rory would always be Erica's mindless little slave and she knew that too. But he didn't care, because he knew that some day she WILL be his! So, until then he's just gonna keep following her around like a second shadow. Because his compass will always be pointing him down the path, that is Erica Jones.

_You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

_But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_You got me chains (Oh babe), you got me in chains for your love (Oh)_

_But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

_Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go, Pina-Colada! Your request has been fulfilled! Lol!**

**Sorry if it kind of sucks. I had a clear idea, but then it all started to get a little foggy on me. But I don't think that it's THAT bad! Just...mediocre, if you will. Lol!**

**So! Please review all you homies out there and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Until then, this DJ MBAV fan66 saying...SEE YAAAA! Lol!**


	14. Who Really Knows?

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! How's it hang'in, my home dawgs?! It's DJ MBAV fan66, here! And you're listening to MBAV One-Shots Radio!**

**So, I'm bring you another awesome songfic requested by guest reviewer Bae Bae, who requested this song! Thanks for the request! And I hope that you enjoy what I came up with for this song.**

**I decided to go with another pairing that I have yet done on here so far. So I hope you all like it!**

**So then. How about those shout outs?! Lol!:**

**Willowleaf- Thanks! I'm glad that you liked songfic #2! And thank you for the review!**

**LoveShipper- Thanks for the review! At least he's got determination, that's for sure. Lol! But maybe he'll eventually see the light and find someone else to fawn over who will love him back, or maybe Erica will finally give in and fall for him? Who knows?! Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Lol! I agree! Love is a two way street, but I bet it's kinda fun trying to win the others affection sometimes. Lol!**

**bennyxethan- Sure! I can do that! I'm guessing when you say "smokey" you mean something along the lines of...say, sex? Lol! But yeah! I can do that too! Lol! And who doesn't love bethan?! It's a pretty popular pairing. Maybe because they're such great friends and know everything about each other and do everything together. Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- That's right, Rory! Just keep on truck'in and eventually you'll get there! Lol! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this chapter. I do own this chapter's little plot thingy. So...yeah! Enjoy! Lol!**

* * *

_**Songfic #14**_

Song: God Only Knows

Artist: The Beach Boys

Pairing: Ethan/Erica

* * *

Erica and Ethan have been dating for awhile now. Ever since after the whole Stern and Lucifractor thing went down. Ethan and Sarah did have that second date, but once it was said and done, Sarah had decided not to pursue a relationship with him.

It kind of left Ethan pretty down, but then Erica came to him and cheered him up some. They became really close over their little bonding together and she soon admitted that she kind of had a little small crush on him. And still does, which is her main reason for setting him and Sarah up at a vampire resturant on their first date. She was kind of hoping that it would actually fail and the date would go horribly wrong. So, she could possibly have a chance at him, but thanks to Stern it didn't really go as planned.

Ethan wasn't really too upset with Erica. Actually, he kind of did think that she was pretty cute herself, but he never really said anything becasue he knew how much Benny and Rory had liked her. And he didn't want to ruin his friendship with them, so he kept quiet and went after Sarah, instead. Once all that was said and done, the two then started to date.

_I may not always love you_

_But long as there are stars above you_

_You never need to doubt it_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

So, they're currently on a nice little stroll together through town, holding hands. Since dating Ethan, Erica had seemed to have changed a little. She wasn't as mean or threatening anymore. Well. At least towards Ethan, that is. She still kind of treated Benny and Rory that way, but she did seem to have more nicer moments come out of her a lot more often. It was like he had changed her slightly for the better and she was glad for that. She didn't know what she would ever do without him.

_If you should ever leave me_

_Though life would still go on, believe me_

_The world could show nothing to me_

_So what good would livin' do me_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

She'd probably wind up reverting back to her old ways or worse. Become some blood thirsty monster out of depression and go on a killing spree or something. She cringed at the thought of it and was glad that she had him in her life now.

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

But that little fact that she was immortal and he wasn't, still remained. And it bothered her deeply. There was really only one way for them to truly be together and that was if he became a vampire too. But would he really be willing to become what she is? Maybe. He was willing after all just to become a fledgling so Sarah wouldn't have to give up her chance of ever becoming human again, if Sarah hadn't decide to suck the vemon out. So, maybe he would choose to become a vampire just to be with her forever. If he really loved her enough. And she would never force him into being one like Jesse did with Sarah. Erica wanted it to be solely his choice to become one if he did.

_If you should ever leave me_

_Though life would still go on, believe me_

_The world could show nothing to me_

_So what good would livin' do me_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

Then there was always that fear of 'what if he decides to remain human?' She'd probably still wouldn't leave his side until the day he died of old age. Then she'd probably go crazy before finally giving in to the hurt and pain that she feels and would eventually take her own undead life, by staking herself in the heart to get rid of the pain that she'd feel inside.

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

The two had walked all the way to Whitechapel's Garden and stood there, staring out over the Garden's beautiful and tranquil pond together. She looked over at him and he looked over at her, both smiling fondly at one another.

For now, Erica had just decided to worry about that whenever the time would come and for now to just enjoy and share all these precious little moments together. All she could do was hope that he'd choose to be with her and become a vampire, so that very dark and gloomy possible future would never have to come true. Until then, she was happy just to be with him now.

They shared a brief kiss together, as she wrapped her arm around his waist and Ethan doing the same. Erica then leaned up against him slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, as they both looked out at the stars' and moon's reflection shimmering across the waters surface. Dreaming of their future together and enjoying each other's company and love together. Because God only knows what they'd do without each other.

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

* * *

**A/N: And there you go my Homies! Another songfic written and done for MBAV One-Shots Radio!**

**I know! It's kind of similiar to songfic #12, but it still got it's differences though. Right? Lol! So, I hope you like it Bae Bae! Even though it was mostly in Erica's POV, it was still about Ethan and Erica. Lol!**

**So, please leave me a review and thanks for tuning in! This is DJ MBAV fan66 saying, SEE YAAA! :)**


	15. Well, I Think You're Pretty & I Love You

**A/N: Yo! What's happenin my gizzles! It's me, DJ MBAV fan66! Here to drop you another songfic tune!**

**So, we're taking it old school this time. And I mean **_**real **_**old school. Lol! This request comes from a guest reviewer going by the name of OogaBoogaBoo! And they requested this song and for it to be done with the Etharah pairing. So, that's exactly what I'm going to do! Lol!**

**So, here it is OogaBoogaBoo! You're request come to life! And I hope that you like it! :)**

**Shout outs:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- It was my first time using that pairing as well. And he did change her for the better!...Maybe just a little bit. Lol! Thanks for the review Fanfic Buddy!**

**LoveShipper- Yeah! Except for maybe God, though. Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**123456789vampire- Yep! I thought that I'd try my hand at it and I think I did a pretty good job at it, too! Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**SummerDays- Thanks! And I have made note of your request and you can expect to probably see it a few chapters from this one. I have other requests to do before yours, but I will get to yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic. I do however, own this songfic's little plot line.**

* * *

_**Songfic #15**_

Song: The Way You Look Tonight

Artist: Fred Astaire

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

* * *

Sarah was up in her room, crying her eyes out. She had just broken up with her boyfriend after finally realizing what a jerk and bully he was. She had finally gotten enough of hearing his verbal abuse towards her about her looks, but what really did it was when he started to dis her friends. It was one thing to make fun of her and put her down verbally, but it was another thing when you messed with her friends. And the friend that he was putting down in front of her was her very close and dear friend, Ethan. Sarah never really knew why, but Ethan really meant a lot to her. So, after her now _ex_-boyfriend had called him a pathetic little nerd who can't grow and will never be real man, that did it for her.

So, she ended it with him. But not before he called her a bunch of hurtful names and insulted her by saying she was fat, stupid, and ugly. And that nobody would ever care for her and that he was only with her out of pity. Erica tried to tell Sarah not to date that guy and that he was only bad news, but she wouldn't listen because he kept saying all these really nice and sweet things about her. Only to build her up and then bring her down later on.

Sarah did feel good about ending it with him, but somehow all those mean and nasty things that he said to her had really gotten to her. I guess after so long of hearing him say those hurtful things to her, she had started to eventually believe him. So, here she was. Up in her room. Crying about how nobody will ever love her because she's ugly and worthless.

As she was crying, Sarah heard a tapping noise coming from her window. When she walked over to it and opened the window she heard music beginning to play. When she looked down, she saw that it was Ethan standing there with a music player, as he smiled at her and soon began to sing to her.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight._

Sarah was surprised to see him there. And singing no less! Ethan is always very shy person and would never do something like this in public. He was just too shy and scared to. But she did appreciate it though, but why was he standing out here on her lawn, serenading her for?

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

'Wait?! What did he just sing?!' thought Sarah. 'Is that why he's doing this? Is because...he loves me?' she thought some more.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

Ethan then set the stereo down and got on one knee and placed one hand over his heart and the other held out in the air, towards Sarah. Sarah giggled at how silly he looks, but something inside her just made her heart flutter.

_Lovely...Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you...Just the way you look tonight._

Sarah no longer was feeling sad and depressed anymore. Now, she felt happy and...loved. She now realized why Ethan had always meant so much to her. Not because of how he always made her feel better whenever she was down, but because she loves him too.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look to-night._

As the music ended and Ethan stood back up, smiling, Sarah floated out of her window and down onto the ground. She walked over to him, which she giggled when she saw how flushed Ethan's cheeks were with embarrassment. Once she finally reached him, she pulled his face into her's and kissed him passionately. Ethan was a little caught of guard and surprised by her reaction, but soon gave into the kiss as well. Sarah's hand then slid down from his face and around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer and to deepen the kiss. They both soon broke the kiss, but remained in each others arms.

"I love you too, Ethan! And thank you for cheering me up!" she said to him softly, smiling.

He smiled too. "S-s-so! D-does this m-m-mean you'll b-be m-m-my girlfriend, then?" stammered Ethan nervously.

Sarah giggled at how nervous he's now being, but thought it was really cute, nontheless. "Of course it does." she replied happily, still smiling fondly at him before they kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: Awe! Wasn't that one sweet!**

**So! There you have it, my homies! Another songfic written and finished by your's truly! Lol! I hope that you enjoyed the tune my fellow songficers! Cause I sure did! Lol! And I hope that you liked it too OogBoogaBoo!**

**So, please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Until then, this is DJ MBAV fan66, saying PEACE!**


	16. Living A Loveless Life

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! My fellow, songficers! How's it hangin?! This DJ MBAV fan66, and I'm bring you not one, but TWO songfics today!**

**Both songfics were requested from the same guest reviewer, Carpenters123! This is the first song that they requested, so I hope you all like it. Right after this one will be the other song that Carpenters123 had asked for to be used in a songfic.**

**Just to let you know, this one will take place 5 years after Season 1 finale and Season 2 never happened. In this songfic, Sarah never came back after the events of the dance and we see how it's effected Ethan. Also, since the drinking age in Ontario, Canada is 19, and there's not really a definite location as to just where Whitechapel is located at and most be people just go with Ontario, Canada, then that means that Ethan isn't really illegally drinking. So...yeah. Lol!**

**Shout outs:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Whoa, there Fanfic buddy! Just calm down! Lol! But yeah! She should totally drain him...or get Erica to do it since that's more of her thing. Lol!**

**LoveShipper- He sure does. Sarah's lucky to have him :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic. I do own this songfic's little plot line.**

* * *

_**Songfic #16**_

Song: Solitaire

Artist: The Carpenters

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

* * *

_There was a man_

_A lonely man_

_Who lost his love_

_Through his indefference_

It's been five years since that day Sarah had left after what had happened at the Fly Me Off To The Moon dance and never came back. For Ethan though, he remembers it all too clearly as the memories seem to haunt him.

When Erica and Rory had came back, the next day, they had told him that Sarah had decided to not come back. She had said that she couldn't return after what had happened that night and that she feels so guilty about it all. It also made her realize just how much she cares for him and also how different they both are and how they can never truly be together do to her being a vampire and him being a human. And she only wants what's best for him and him becoming what she is, isn't it. She didn't want him to live the life of a blood sucking demon for eternity. So, she left because she knew that everytime she would look at him all she would see is the life that she could never have with him.

_A heart that cared_

_That went unshared_

_Until it died_

_Within his silence_

Hearing that news had totally broke him. He was speechless and heartbroken. At first he decided that it was just a game and that she was only playing a joke on him, but it wasn't. Then he figured that maybe she'd change her mind after a while and come back, but once again that wasn't the case. Ethan soon went into silent mode and hadn't said a word to anyone for four weeks straight, before realizing he was being stupid with the whole silent treatment thing and started talking again.

_And Solitaire's the only game in town_

_And every road that takes him_

_Takes him down_

_And by himself it's easy to pretend_

_He'll never love again_

Ever since then, Ethan had just decided to stay a single man for the rest of his life. He figured why go through the hurt again, only to have his heart eventually broken again by another girl that he loves. Plus, what he felt for Sarah could never be replaced by another. No love for any girl could ever compare to the love he felt for Sarah. So, he never dated.

_And keeping to himself he plays the game_

_Without her love it always ends the same_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

He just continued on with his life, hardly saying a word to anyone and mostly just sticking to himself. Even if a girl did like him, he would only turn her down politely by saying that he just wasn't that interested in her or that she wasn't his type. Which totally made Rory's and Benny's jaws drop when they first heard him saying it. Some of these girls they would've jumped at the chance to date.

_A little hope, goes up in smoke_

_Just how it goes, goes without saying_

_There was a man, a lonely man_

_Who would command the hand he's playing?_

So, here he was, sitting in a little bar and having his daily drink, but this time with Benny joining him. Benny could still see how Sarah's leaving was still hurting his friend. It's been a little over five years now and he's _still _hasn't gotten over it. It was both kind of irritating and sad to Benny, to always see his best friend like this. Even if Ethan did try to make it seem as if everything was ok, Benny wasn't fooled by the act one bit. He just wished that Ethan would move on with his love life. He and Rory had tried to set him up with other girls in the past, but he would always turn them down. He let out a small sigh.

'If only Sarah would come back. Then maybe he wouldn't be so sheltered all the time and stop living his life in solitude.' thought Benny, as he took a sip of his drink.

_And Solitaire's the only game in town_

_And every road that takes him, takes him down_

_And by himself it's easy to pretend_

_He'll never love again_

"Look, E. I get that Sarah was your first love and all, but you can't keep doing this to yourself." said Benny to Ethan. Ethan didn't say anything, he only just sat there as he took a drink from his alcoholic beverage, looking down at the glass in his hand. Benny sighed, as he began to get a bit frustated with him. "There's plenty of other girls out there! So, Sarah left and chose not to come back because she thought that you were better off without her! So, what, E?! Get over it! Move on! I'm sure she would want you to date other women instead of spending your whole life in solitude like some kind of monk! Don't close your heart off to love just because your first love broke your heart!" said Benny, raising his voice to Ethan in frustration.

Ethan took another drink from his glass, finishing it off, before he slammed the glass down on the counter. He then shot Benny a harsh glare, before speaking.

"No, Benny! _You _don't get it! Sarah meant everything to me! And she just up and left after the dance all because she thought that me and her wouldn't work due to our differences in species! How does she know that it wouldn't of work! Huh, Benny?! For all she knows we could've made it work! But, no! So, instead she thought that it would be better to just break my heart and leave! So, why should I ever open my heart again to another?! Why should I ever love someone the same way that I loved her, only for me to end up in possible heartache?!" stated Ethan in the same tone, as he watched Benny.

Benny didn't know what to say. He was a little surprised to see Ethan speak to him like this, so he just sat there in silence. After awhile, Ethan let out a stressed filled sigh, calming himself some. He then stood up and took out his wallet. He laid some money down on the counter for his drinks and placed his wallet back into his pocket. Benny watched as he picked up his coat and was about to leave, before he stopped to face Benny with a sullen look and sigh.

"Sometimes it's just better to never love again, so you won't have to go through all the heartache and pain that it only seems to leave you in the end." spoke Ethan glumly, and with that he turned back around and left.

_And keeping to himself he plays the game_

_Without her love it always ends the same_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

As he walked down the street, Ethan saw a few happy couples here and there. He smiled a ruefully to himself, wondering if Sarah hadn't left that night and they actually did made it work if that's how they would look together. Happy, laughing, and...being in love together. But he would never get that answer. So, here he was. Walking down the street as a lonely man. Never to feel love ever again, all because the one he loved back then broke his heart forever. Never to be fixed.

_And Solitaire's the only game in town_

_And every road that takes him, takes him down_

_While life goes on around him everywhere_

_He's playing Solitaire_

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it, my listeners! Songfic #16! So, what do you all think? Please review and let me know!**

**Coming up next is Carpenters123's other request, so tune in to hear it!**

**Until then, this DJ MBAV fan66 signing off! SEEE YAAA!**


	17. A Lonely Life

**A/N: Yo, my homie G's! It me, DJ MBAV fan66! Here with another sick tune to give ya'll!**

**This is song number 2 that Carpenters123 had requested and since I'm posting this right after their first song request, there's not going to be any shout outs this time my homies. Sorry. But they're will be next time, though! Lol!**

**So, this one's not going to have a pairing or mention of one. It's just one character going solo on this one. So, I hope you all like it! Especially, you Carpenters123! And I also hope that you liked your other one, too! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic. I do own the songfic's plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #17**_

Song: I Need To Be In Love

Artist: The Carpenters

Pairing: Erica

* * *

_The hardest thing I've ever done_

_Is keep believing_

_There's someone in this crazy world_

_For me_

_The way that people come and go_

_Through temporary lives_

_My chance could come and I might never know_

Erica was currently up in her room, contemplating about her life over the many years. It's been about 6 years since she graduated and had last seen Sarah and the nerd squad. She chuckled softly to herself remembering how geeky those three were back then. And not just them, but herself as well, before she became a vampire.

My how times have changed. Back then she was more aggressive and demanding after becoming one. She used to take whatever she wanted and if you ever got on her wrong side then she would find a way to exact her revenge. Which usually just led to her biting them and sucking them dry. But not anymore. She had mellowed out over the years, some. Maybe not completely, but enough to make her a better and more decent person she guessed. She laughed, knowing how shocked the others would probably be if they saw her now.

Heck! Even the old her would probably be shocked to see how her future self is now. Erica really missed those days. With a sigh, she then started to think about something else. Her love life. Even back then her love life was nothing more than a joke. She only dated the school's hottest guys, which was mostly for their blood. And they only dated her because of her looks and not because of her personality, but back then she didn't really care. But she did always secretly dreamed about finding that one special guy some day. The one who would sweep her off her feet and she would just melt into his touch. Fireworks would go off in the background every time they kissed. It was really cheesy, but Erica truly did believe that she would find the one. The one who would meet all her qualifications to be her one true destined love, that she had always read about.

_I used to say "No promises,_

_Let's keep it simple"_

_But freedom only helps you say_

_Good-bye_

_It took a while for me to learn_

_That nothin' comes for free_

_The price I've paid is high enough for me_

Now. Now she still believes that dream will come true this very day. Just not as much as she once used too, anymore. Erica has been on a few dates in the past 4 years, but none of the guys just didn't fit her criteria. At first, she thought that it was because of her. How she either came on too strong or to intimidating at times. So, she decided to change her personality some, by not really reverting back to old geeky Erica, but more of an...in between the two sort of thing, in hopes that she'll be able to attract the one.

_I know I need to be in love_

_I know I've wasted too much time_

_I know I ask perfection of_

_A quite imperfect world_

_And fool enough to think that's what I'll find_

But it still wasn't enough. So she tried to shorten her list of expectations that she wants in a guy by a little bit, but even that didn't seem to do it. She still wound up lonely.

_So here I am with pockets full of good intentions_

_But none of them will comfort me tonight_

_I'm wide awake at four a.m._

_Without a friend in sight_

_Hanging on a hope but I'm alright_

So, here she was. Up in her bedroom, sitting on the bed in the middle of the night, wide awake and lonely. Then her pet calico cat came strolling on in and jumped up onto the bed to curl up in her lap. Erica smiled at her feline companion, as she began to pet the cat.

"Hey, there Juniper! How's my girl doing?" said Erica sweetly to the cat, as the feline purred with every stroke of Erica's hand. "It looks like it's just me and you tonight again, girl."

She continued to pet the cat lovingly as she sat there in thought. Thinking if maybe she had wasted all her time on setting such high standards for Mr. Right, that maybe she had unknowingly already had met the guy, who might of not fit her perfect guy exactly, but still felt like the one. And that she already had missed her chance with him.

_I know I need to be in love_

_I know I've wasted too much time_

_I know I ask perfection of_

_A quite imperfect world_

_And fool enough to think that's what I'll find_

But you know what? Erica wasn't going to give that easily. Maybe there's still a chance that she hadn't already met the guy, yet or that maybe he'll come around again. And if he does, then this time she'll know it for sure and won't let him slip away from her again. Until then, she figured that she could just bare the loneliness that she felt inside, a little while longer.

"You know something, Juniper?" she asked, stoking the calico down the back, as she looked down at her with a smile on her face. "I refuse to believe that life will always be this way forever for me. And there won't be anymore lonely days or nights for me, either." she said fondly, as she then looked up and out her bedroom window. Watching as the rain hit her window.

She smiled with such hope and determination in her eyes, as she stared out at the wet and dreary night. "I just know, that somewhere out there, the perfect guy is waiting for me. Until then, I'll just have bare it a little longer until we finally meet." she spoke fondly. Then she looked back down at the now sleeping ball of white, orange, and black fur curled up in her lap, sleeping soundly. "But for now, I'm happy just to get to share these lonely nights with you, my little June Bug!" she cooed/praised happily to the slumbering cat, as she sat there and watched it sleep peacefully.

_I know I need to be in love_

_I know I've wasted too much time_

_I know I ask perfection of_

_A quite imperfect world_

_And fool enough to think that's what I'll find_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Tune number 2, just for you! Lol! Requested by guest reviewer Carpenters123! I hope that you liked both of your songfics! Lol!**

**So, please drop me a review, all you readers out there and tell my what you think? Lol!**

**Until then, this is DJ MBAV fan66 saying, SEE YAAAA! And PEACE OUT!**


	18. Time To Make This Daydream A Reality

**A/N: Hey! Hey! My fellow songficers out there! This is DJ MBAV fan66! Bringing you another awesome songfic tune, straight to all of you! Lol!**

**So, this one come to us from my fanfic buddy, TiredOfBeingNice. Who requested not only this song, but also the pairing as well. So, I hope you like it fanfic buddy, as well as all you other listeners out there, too! Lol!**

**Some of you might recongize this song from the movie My Best Friend's Wedding, but the artist's version who I'll be using is Dusty Springfield's, who didn't sing the one in the movie. That one would be Ani Difranco's version. There's also another version of this song out there, sung by Dionne Warwick. But all three are the exact same song with the same lyrics, minus one tiny word difference, but nonetheless they're all the same.**

**So, let's go on with our rock'n tune! Shall we?! Lol!**

**But first, our shout outs!:**

**LoveShipper- I guess it kind of is. I didn't really think of it like that. Thanks! And for your chapter 17 review, yeah me too. But at least she hasn't given entirely up on finding it. One day she'll find him. I mean, she does have all of eternity since she's immortal and all. Lol! Thanks for the reviews!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Whoa! That was deep fanfic buddy. That was really deep, man. (*snaps fingers while wearing a little beret hat and those little round sunglasses, looking all cool and stuff*) Lol! And for your chapter 17 review, thanks. Let's just hope she doesn't turn into a crazy cat lady person, do to not having yet found her one true love yet. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic. Those rights belong to their original creators. I do own this songfic's short little plot though.**

* * *

_**Songfic #18**_

Song: Wishin' And Hopin'

Artist: Dusty Springfield

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

* * *

Ethan was up in his room, listening to the radio through his phone, which sat on his dresser, hooked up to it's mini speakers thingy. He was doodling in his sketch pad, just passing the time away because he was bored out of his mind, when the next song had started to play.

_Wishin and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'_

_Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms_

_That won't get you into his arms_

_So if you're lookin' to find love you can share_

_All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and love him_

_And show him that you care_

The song had struck a nerve in the young seer, as he flipped to a new page in his sketch book and then absentmindedly began drawing again, but this time it seemed as if his thoughts were occupied by a certain feeling and a certain someone as he drew.

_Show him that you care just for him_

_Do the things he likes to do_

_Wear your hair just for him, 'cause_

_You won't get him_

_Thinkin' and a-prayin', wishin' and a-hopin'_

His mind was currently on his best friend, Benny Weir. Secretly for months now, Ethan had seemed to of developed a crush on his best friend, but never ever really said anything about it to anyone.

_'Cause wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'_

_Plannin' and dreamin' his kisses will start_

_That won't get you into his heart_

_So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is_

Ethan was imagining and think about all the things that made him realize just how much he truly loved Benny. His eyes, his laugh, his sometimes bad jokes, his out goingness, his smile, absentmindedness at times, and his bumbling ways whenever he screws up. Ethan knew that Benny would always be close to him, but he never did imagine that he would be that close to him, to the point of actually falling in love with him. But he did and all he could do was just sit there and stare dreamingly at him, whenever he wasn't looking.

_All you gotta do is hold and kiss him and squeeze_

_him and love him_

_Yeah, just do it_

_And after you do, you will be his_

He dreamed about what it would really be like if he and Benny were to actually date. It would truly be magical. Holding hands, while laughing and giggling with one another. Getting lost in each others dazzling eyes and being memorized by their charming smiles to one another. Sharing sweet and loved filled kisses. And cuddling together on chilly nights, while snuggling under the blankets, telling each other how much they love one another. Things would be just so perfect.

Ethan let a very dreamy and content sigh out, as he soon stopped drawing. When he looked down he had noticed the picture that he had been drawing was a portrait of Benny. He quickly sat up and stared at the picture for a minute.

"What am I doing? There's no way he'll ever be into someone like me. He's into girls, not guys." he said out loud, disappointedly.

_You gotta show him that you care just for him_

_Do the things he likes to do_

_Wear your hair just for him, 'cause_

_You won't get him_

_Thinkin' and a-prayin', wishin' and a-hopin'_

He sat there, thinking about how nice it would be if Benny did love him the same way, but he also thought about how that may never happen because he's into girls and he wasn't a girl, and even if he was he doubt that Benny would ever go after him. Of course he did seem to notice that of recent, Benny hadn't been as girl crazy as he has been before. Probably because he was tired of getting rejected and was just taking a break from all the flirting with girls, was what Ethan had figured. Either way, getting Benny to love him was a lost cause.

_'Cause wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'_

_Plannin' and dreaming' his kisses will start_

_That won't get you into his heart_

_So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is_

But after hearing this song, something in Ethan changed. He realized that he'll never really know if Benny would love him or not if he didn't even bothered to tell him that he has feelings for him, to begin with. And even though he's pretty sure that Benny probably doesn't even feel the same way about him, he'll be alright with that because by finally getting the pressure of telling him off his chest will give him some kind of closure about it all.

So, drawing inspiration from the song, Ethan quickly got up and rushed out the door. He was tired of just thinking and dreaming about him and Benny being a couple. It was time for him to do something about these stupid lingering feelings in his heart for the tall teen. And he was determined to tell him just what he truly means to him, too!

Once he got to Benny's doorstep and knocked, Benny was the one who had answered the door. And without any thought, the young seer grabbed the young spellmaster's face and forcefully brought it in for a passionate filled kiss. Benny was a bit surprised by his friend's action as he stared at the other teen with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry for that, but I just had to do it! I've had these feelings for you for a long time now Benny and I'm tired of hiding them! I love you and I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I just couldn't take it anymore and had to tell you!" rushed out Ethan with his explanation.

Benny just stood there for a second before a smile crept it's way to his face. "_Tell _me? More like you _showed _me instead, E." joked Benny, as he lightly chuckled. "But you know what?" he began, getting closer to the smaller teen and wrapping his arms around him. "I feel the same way." he smiled. Ethan smiled too and he wrapped his arms around Benny too, and the two kissed once again.

_All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and squeeze_

_him and love him_

_Yeah, just do it_

_And after you do, you will be his_

_You will be his_

_You will be his_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Another wonderful songfic tune, just for you! Lol!**

**I think I might be getting a little repetitive and cliche and all with doing the whole, "I secretly like you, but I'm too afraid to tell you" kind of thing, but sometimes the situations are different and so is the end results. So, why change what obviously works? Am I right? Lol!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little ditty! Especially to the one who requested it! Lol! And please review and tell me what you all thought about it.**

**Until then, this DJ MBAV fan66! And I am outta of here! SEE YA! Lol! ;)**


	19. An Office Party Fling

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! This is DJ MBAV fan66! And guess who's got another tune for you? Lol!**

**This one comes from guest reviewer bennyxethan, who wanted a "smokey" bethan songfic to this song. Lol! Well, bennyxethan let's see what I came with after listening to this song. Lol!**

**This one is going to be an AU one, where Ethan and Benny don't know each other, yet. Well...properly, anyways if you know what I mean. Lol! ;)**

**And just as a warning to you all out there, this one is going to be Rated M for sexual content.**

**So, hope you all like it and please leave me a review on what you thought about it.**

**Shout outs:**

**Aquacoral14- I just would like to say thank you for all those wonderful and lovely reviews that you left me on multiple chapters to this fic of mine. I'm glad you liked all the ones that you reviewed for.**

**TiredOfBeingNice- That he did. That he did. And I guess if clichés work, than I guess they can't all be that bad. Right? Lol! I'm glad that you liked it! And now you don't have to wait too long for the next one because here it is! Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Of course I'm still taking request! Duh?! Lol! You can expect to see your request as songfic #22 or chapter 22, which ever you prefer to call it. Lol!**

**LoveShipper- Yep! Sometimes you just gotta stop playing the guessing game and just take a chance! Lol!**

**GleekForever- Sure, it's ok! I might have to do a little research into that Glee kind of relationship to get a better understanding of the situation, but I can do that! No problem! Lol! You can expect to see your request right after I do 123456789vampire's. And thanks for the nice compliment! I'm glad that you like my stories! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this song used in this songfic. I do own this songfic's sexy little plot though.**

* * *

_**Songfic #19**_

Song: Guilty As Sin

Artist: Dan Talevski

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

* * *

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby let's go back in time for the night and just relive it_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby it's a crime we commit when my hands are touchin' yo body_

Benny Weir was attending another lame office party at his job. He hated going to these kind of shindigs, but figured if he wanted to make a good impression on the boss that he should probably attend these things. Plus, it's not like he ever had anything better else to do, so why not?

_Close my eyes and I visualize all the things I wanna do,_

_things I can do with you_

_Not so innocent now that no one can see_

_Findin' it hard to breathe, yeah when you're fuckin' me_

While he was busy chatting it up with his fellow co-worker and good friend, Rory Keaner, something had managed to catch his eye from across the room. Rory noticed this and followed his gaze, which led him to Ethan Morgan, a fellow co-worker who had just started working there about two months ago. Rory smirked and turned his gaze back to his friend.

"So! Uh...checking out the new guy _are we_, _now_?" he teased Benny.

"What?!" replied Benny, snapping out of his train of thought and turning his attention back to Rory. "Nooo! I'm not!" he denied. "I was...I was checking out the scenery was all!" he quickly said, while blushing some.

"Yeah, right!" snorted Rory. "I bet you were checking out the 'scenery', alright. More like checking out Ethan Morgan!" declared Rory, chuckling. Benny didn't say anything. He just stood there in awkward silence. "Knowing you, you were probably fantasizing about you and him in bed together. And of all the dirty and nasty things that you'd like to do to him." joked Rory, some more.

_Scream out when yo back's against the wall_

_Cuz I know what kind of girl you are_

_That devil look up on yo face,_

_we've done some things we can't erase_

_Scream out when yo back's against the wall_

_Cuz I know what kind of girl you are,_

_we've done some things we can't erase_

Benny ignored Rory's stupid comments and looked back over towards Ethan's direction. The thing was, Rory's accusations weren't wrong either. He actually was thinking about him and Ethan together, having sex. Man! Did he have a perverted mind, but he couldn't help it. The guy was hot according to his standards, anyways.

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby let's go back in time for the night and just relive it_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby it's a crime we commit when my hands are touchin' yo body_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby let's go back in time for the night and just relive it_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby it's a crime we commit when my hands are touchin' yo body_

When Benny saw that Ethan had seen him and had waved at him, Benny's cheeks turned red and he waved back to the guy.

"Dude! Stop being such a chicken and just go on over there and talk to the guy already! I know that you've been checking him out for _months _now anyways." suggested Rory, nudging him.

Benny whipped his head to face him with a surprised and embarrassed expression. Rory gave him a knowing glare, before Benny finally gave in and admitted that he was right, but was too scared to go over there and talk to the guy. But after some more encouragement from Rory, he got up the nerve to finally go talk to the guy.

After they exchanged introductions they started to chat about things, while drinking some of the low alcoholic beverages that they provided at the party. They soon started to grow bored at the party, as it had turned out, office parties where neither of their favorite things to do.

"Hey! You want to get out of here and maybe go back to my place? I have way more better and stronger alcohol back at my place than this lame stuff that they're serving here." suggested Benny, smiling.

"Sure!" replied Ethan, smiling as well.

Once they got there, they started to drink and laugh and have a good time telling each other stories about themselves. Soon the two had became drunk and one thing turned into another.

_Put yo cigarette down on the table while you inhale it now,_

_no need to put it out_

_Lipstick stain on the glass of my whiskey cup_

_I can't get enough, god cannot help us now_

They were on the couch, lips locked in a heated tongue battle for dominance to the other's mouth. Hair was being messed up and moans and exhales could be heard. They then started to remove each others outer clothing, until they were down in nothing but there underwear. They stood up, while kissing and Benny propped Ethan up on his hips as Ethan wrapped his legs around his waist.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" said Benny, panting when they finally came up for air. Ethan didn't say anything, he only nodded. And then Benny whisked him off to the bedroom.

_Scream out when yo back's against the wall_

_Cuz I know what kind of girl you are_

_That devil look up on yo face,_

_we've done some things we can't erase_

_Scream out when yo back's against the wall_

_Cuz I know what kind of girl you are,_

_we've done some things we can't erase_

Benny sat Ethan on the bed, as he stood there staring at him with a lust filled look in his eyes. Ethan seemed to have the same look in his eyes, too. Then Benny slowly crawled on the bed, on top of Ethan, as Ethan proceeded to lay down. Benny then leaned over the other male and started to kiss him, but then moved down towards his neck and began to suck on it. Earning moans of pleasure from Ethan, as he left a small hickey on his neck.

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby let's go back in time for the night and just relive it_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby it's a crime we commit when my hands are touchin' yo body_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby let's go back in time for the night and just relive it_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby it's a crime we commit when my hands are touchin' yo body_

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Ethan, breathlessly.

"What do you think?" smirked Benny devilishly, making Ethan smile as they soon locked lips again.

The two then flipped and switched positions, with Ethan on top and Benny on the bottom. Ethan looked at him with lust filled eyes wanting him more and more, in his drunken state. He slowly began to run his hands down Benny's bare chest, playing with his nipples some. Benny let out a small moan at the teasing that Ethan was doing.

"O-h! You like that, huh?" he whispered in Benny's ear seductively. Benny only nodded slowly, as he let out another moan, in response. "Well, then...you're really going to enjoy _this_." replied Ethan in the same tone as before.

He then placed a kiss on his chest, while running his hands down Benny's body some more until they came to a rest beside his hips, on the bed. He left a trail of kisses as he went further down, towards his waist, until he reached the elastic waist band of Benny's boxers. He smiled as he then took his teeth and picked up the waist line of the boxers and then gave them a quick snap, against his skin.

_I'mma take yo innocence tonight_

_We got nowhere left to hide_

_I'm on another kind of high_

_Turnin' water into wine_

Soon enough Ethan had managed to pull off Benny's underwear and toss them to the side. His own soon following shortly. And the both were now completely naked as they took turns riding one another, through out the night in a heated love, sex making frenzy, full of drunken passion and lust.

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby let's go back in time for the night and just relive it_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby it's a crime we commit when my hands are touchin' yo body_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby let's go back in time for the night and just relive it_

_Guilty as sin, just let me in_

_Baby it's a crime we commit when my hands are touchin' yo body_

When morning finally broke, Benny had awaken with a yawn and a stretch, followed by a slight headache. "Man! My head hurts." he mumbled out quietly, as he rubbed his bed ridden hair. "What happened last night?" he said, not sure of what happened last night after leaving the office party.

When he shifted in bed some, he felt that he wasn't alone in the bed. He looked over and saw Ethan, laying there asleep next to him. A surprised look spread across Benny's face as it all came flooding back to him now. And then his look turned to one of slight panic.

_'I can't believe that I just did that! And with him, nonetheless! He's probably going to think that I'm some kind of...office slut or something!'_ he thought in shock to himself, as he looked over at him and watched as he slept peacefully. _'I probably just blew any chance that I ever had with the guy, now.'_ he added disappointedly.

He was soon snapped out of his worried thoughts, when felt the bed begin to move and Ethan had started to stir. He flashed Ethan a nervous smile. "H-hey, there Ethan. Good morning." he said slightly nervously.

Ethan smiled back, as he sat up. "Hey, there Benny." he replied a bit groggily.

"Look! I'm totally sorry about last night. I was drunk and then one thing turned into another..." rambled Benny, but was soon silenced by a kiss on the lips.

"It's ok, Benny. To be honest, ever since I seen you around the office on my first day. All I seem to do is just fantasize and dream about something like this happening with you. And now that it has, I don't regret it." smiled Ethan. "I just hope that you feel the same way too and that maybe...we could actually..._date _each other?" he then said suggestively, blushing some.

Benny was stunned, but quickly got over it and smiled back at the other male in his bed. "Actually, now that you mentioned it. I've been daydreaming about the same thing too, every time I see you." he chuckled. "And I don't regret a single moment either." he said sweetly with a smile.

They both sat there in silence for minute, just staring at each other fondly before Ethan finally spoke. "You know. We're gonna be late for work if we don't get up and get ready." implied Ethan, jokingly.

Benny laughed and then shrugged. "Oh, well! We can always just call in sick and stay in bed and do what we did last night again to help nurse us back to health?" he suggested slyly, wiggling his eyebrows some.

Ethan giggled and then smiled. "If you mean going for round 2, then I'm all yours." he purred, as he leaned over kissing Benny, bring the blankets up over their heads. Giggles and the sounds of muffled words could barely be heard, as the two moved under the covers.

_I'mma take yo innocence tonight_

_We got nowhere left to hide_

_I'm on another kind of high_

_Turnin' water into wine_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, my homies! Lol!**

**I hope that was smokey enough for ya bennyxethan! Lol! Cause it sure was for me! ;)**

**A little bit of office romance happening in this one. I guess drunken one night stands **_**can **_**turn into something amazing, huh? Like the beginning of a beautiful romantic relationship with one another. Lol!**

**So, please don't forget to drop me a review on this here dittty of a tune! I'd love to here from ya!**

**And until then, this is everybody's favorite dj, DJ MBAV fan66, saying SEEE YAAAA! Lol! :)**


	20. Getting Lost In The Moment

**A/N: Hey, there all my home G's! How's it hangin'?! This is DJ MBAV fan66! And I have another great songfic to give you!**

**This one comes from a guest reviewer by the name of SummerDays. They had requested this all too familiar song! I'm sure you all have heard of it before from the movie Grease. Lol! It's kind of the perfect song because it's all about summer love and it's summer! Lol!**

**So, this one is going to be a bit different from the others, since there's multiple people singing here, but still mostly just two. I've made a code thingy below to help you tell who's sing what. I hope that it is clear enough for you understand it.**

**And to SummerDays, I hope that you like it! It's kind of got some romance in it, but it's still got some friendship in it too like you had requested.**

**Shout outs:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked it fanfic buddy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used it this songfic. I do own this songfic and it's mini plot.**

_Italics=Sarah_

**Bold=Ethan**

_**Bold Italics=Both Sarah/Ethan**_

Underline=Erica

_Underline Italics=Benny or Rory_

**Underline Bold=Both Benny/Rory**

_**Underline Bold Italics= Altogether Benny/Rory/Erica**_

* * *

_**Songfic #20**_

Song: Summer Nights

Artist: Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah (romance/friendship)

* * *

Sarah was at Ethan's on a Friday night, even though she didn't have to babysit that day because Jane was staying over at a friend's house that night, she still came over to practice the Summer Days song with Ethan for the school play. They were doing the musical Grease, and Sarah and Ethan had both tried out and had earned the lead roles in the play. Sarah was going to be Sandy and Ethan was Danny. They both thought that it was a strange coincident, but Erica, Benny, and Rory thought otherwise. They all thought that it was sign or something for them to stop just beating around the bush about how they feel for each other and just date already.

They had invited Erica, Benny, and Rory over to help them with the parts in the song that were sung by the other characters in the play. Erica was going to sing all the other female lines, while Benny and Rory sanging all the other male lines in the song.

**Summer lovin', had me a blast**

_Summer lovin', happened so fast_

**Met a girl crazy for me**

_Met a boy cute as can be_

_**Summer days drifting away**_

_**To, uh oh, those summer nights**_

While singing the first part, Sarah had a flashback of when her and Ethan first officially met. Even though school had already started, it was still summer time. Then after getting into it with her ex, Jesse, who threw her into the air and causing her land on the doorstep of Ethan's house was when she first actually met him. At first she thought he was a bit geeky looking, but something inside her seemed to kind of draw her to him, which was why she stuck around after dealing with Jesse and his stupid plan to bring back his dead followers. Even against Erica's better judgment, because they were nerds and hanging around them might lower her popularity status at school.

_**Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!**_

**Tell me more, tell me more**

_Did you get very far?_

Tell me more, tell me more

Like does he have a car?

_**Uh-huh, un-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**_

When Erica looked over at Sarah, she could tell that Sarah was thing about something as she sang. Most likely about a certain seer. She smirked at the thought. In all honesty, she doesn't see why the girl just doesn't go and ask the guy out already. Sometimes the lady has to be the first one to make the first move if she ever hopes to get her man.

**She swam by me, she got a cramp**

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

**Saved her life, she nearly drowned**

_He showed off splashing around_

_**Summer sun, something's begun**_

_**But, uh oh, those summer nights**_

As Ethan was singing, he was thinking about all those great times that he had with just him and Sarah. He remembers this one time how he had to take Jane swimming and had ran into Sarah there at the pool, so they decided to just hangout together while Jane went off to go swim in the pool. They talked and chatted for hours it seems. Laughing here and there at funny comments or jokes while enjoying each others company until it was time to go. That was the actual first time that he ever got to actually spend any real alone time with Sarah. He sighed at the memory, while staring off into space.

_**Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!**_

Tell me more, tell me more

Was it love at first sight?

**Tell me more, tell me more**

_Did she put up a fight?_

_**Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**_

Benny looked over at Ethan while he was singing and saw how he looked to be in his own little world. He gave Rory a nudge and he looked over to see the same thing. They both smiled at the sight. They knew exactly just what was on Ethan's mind at the moment. Sarah.

That boy was such a lost cause when it came to her. Benny and Rory both knew that he had a major crush on her, but as to why he just wouldn't go and ask her out was a mystery to them. They both knew that Sarah obviously liked him back just by the way she treats him and from what Erica has told them about how Sarah sometimes let's it slip every now and then about how she feels about Ethan. Maybe not directly, but the signs are there if you paid close enough attention to them. Like how more protective she is towards him than she is with the others.

**Took her bowling in the arcade**

_We went strolling; drank lemonade_

**We made out under the dock**

_We stayed out till ten o'clock_

_**Summer fling don't mean a thing**_

_**But, uh oh, those summer nights**_

Sarah then remembered that time when they took out that ghost that was haunting the local arcade in town by possessing the video games and making the characters come to life in them. That was one rough night, battling all those video game characters and then trying not to get hit by random objects being thrown at them. It took them forty five minutes to finally be able to subdue the wrathful spirit and bring it to rest.

It didn't help either that it was really muggy out that night, too. Sarah had felt like she could've passed out from exhuastion and heat stroke after that case. But then Ethan came up to her and offered her some lemonade that he had bought from next door. She smiled at him when she accepted the cup and took a good long sip from it, feeling more refreshed now. Sarah thought that it was very sweet of Ethan to do that for her.

Benny and Rory had already left when Ethan went to go grab them something to drink. She had thought that he left with them but she guessed not. After about five mintues of resting, Sarah had offered to walk Ethan home, which he gladly accepted with a small blush. And once again, they found themselves gossiping about random things again, until they had finally reached his house and bid each other farewell for the night.

**Tell me more, tell me more**

_But you don't gotta brag_

Tell me more, tell me more

'Cause he sounds like a drag

_**Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,**_

_**shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,**_

_**YEH**_

Benny and Rory were getting into the groove of the melody that was being played in the background for the song. They were both swaying side to side as they both sat there on the floor, smiling as they sung. Erica just rolled her eyes at the two dum nerds, but she was secretly enjoying the tune as well, as she sang her parts too. It made her wish that maybe she should've signed up for the play too, but she didn't after what happend in the last play that she was in.

Sarah smiled at the two as she saw how much fun they were having, singing along to the tune. Practicing with friends always did seem to make things more funnier. When she looked back over at Ethan, she was that he was really getting into the song too. Then a thought popped into her head. She got up and then grabbed Ethan's hand, pulling in up too, and began to dance along with the rhythm. Soon, Benny and Rory joined the fun. As did Erica, who figured 'why not.'

_He got friendly holding my hand_

**Well, she got friendly down in the sand**

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

**Well, she was good, you know what I mean**

_**Summer heat, boy and girl meet**_

_**But, uh oh, those summer nights**_

When Ethan looked over at Benny and Rory, the two making kissy faces at him to tease him. Ethan just rolled his eyes at them, but a slight blush could be seen on his cheeks, which the other two boys saw and laughed. Ignoring them, Ethan continued to dance around the room with Sarah.

Tell me more, tell me more

How much dough did he spend?

**Tell me more, tell me more**

_Could she get me a friend?_

Erica, Benny, and Rory just stood there and watched as the two danced. "We should so totally hook them up together." said Rory to them. Benny and Erica nodded in agreement. "We'd be doing them a favor, since they're both too big of chickens to just go for it." commented Erica back, smirking.

As the music began to slow down, signaling the end is almost here, Sarah and Ethan slowed down in there dancing and they both plopped back down on the couch, smiling like mad and giggling. They were both off in their own little world together, forgetting where they were at and that Erica, Benny, and Rory were still in the room with them. The two stared deeply into each others eyes as they sang the last part of the song.

_It turned colder; that's where it ends_

**So I told her we'd still be friends**

_Then we made our true love vow_

**Wonder what she's doin' now**

_**Summer dreams ripped at the seems**_

**But, oh, those summer nights...**

As they were singing, Ethan and Sarah didn't even realize that they were slowly leaning in on each other, as their faces got closer and closer to one another's, as they got caught up int the moment of it all. They were just about to kiss when they both came too and realized just what they were about to do. They quickly pulled away and turned to face the opposite direction, blushing a deep red color.

Unknown to them; Erica, Benny, and Rory had saw this though and grinned at one another, knowing that they were so about to kiss. Which only proved to them more now than ever, just how much they really care for each other.

_**Tell me more, tell me more!**_

* * *

**A/N: They're you have it! Another songfic, just for all you cool and hip listeners out there! Lol!**

**I hope you all got the gist of what it is I was trying go for here. It's like a friendship thing, but also a little bit of a romance thing, as well. It kind of turned out more romancey than friendsy, but I tried. I hope that you still like it regardless, SummerDays.**

**So, please drop me a review and tell me what you thought about the lastest tune. I love getting reviews! Lol! They bring a smile to my face and a happy sensation to my heart. Lol!**

**Until next time my fellow songficers, this is DJ MBAV fan66 saying PEEEAAACCEE! Lol!**


	21. Cheering Up Rory

**A/N: Yo! My Homie G's! It's everybody's favorite dj! DJ MBAV fan66!**

**So, this one comes straight from me! That's right! A DJ MBAV fan66 original! Lol! This one's going to be all about friendship between everybody's three favorite trouble making teenage boys. Lol! This tune is bound to cheer up all those down in the dumps moods out there. So, tune in and listen up! Lol! Because this one for all of you out there, who's been feeling blue or is just having a bad day. So, enjoy! Lol!**

**And by the way. This is the longest running fic that I've done yet! Aaahhhh! Lol! I'm so proud of myself! And it's all thanks to you guys! So, thank you for keeping this thing alive! :)**

**Shout outs to: **

**LoveShipper- Thanks! And thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks for the reivew! I'm glad you liked it! They kind of remind you of a certain...couple, don't they? (*wink, wink*) Lol! I'm happy to help! And I hope this one puts you in a good mood too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. And I do not own this song. Those rights belong to whoever created them. I do own this songfic and it's short little plot.**

_Italics=Ethan_

**Bold=Benny**

Underline=Rory

_**Bold Italics=Both Ethan/Benny**_

_**Bold Underline Italics=All Three Together**_

* * *

_**Songfic #21**_

Song: That's What Friends Are For

Artist: Dionne Warwick (and friends)

Pairing: Rory/Benny/Ethan (Friendship)

* * *

Ethan and Benny both had noticed that Rory has been kind of down lately and they didn't know why. They didn't like to see their friend like that. They were used to seeing him all bubbly and cheery and energetic like. And not so...gloomy, down, and pathetic looking. It pained them to see him like that, even if at times he did get on their nerves, he was still their friend.

So, then Benny came up with a great idea to help cheer him up and to let him know that he can always can't on his friends to always be there for him for anything. He told Ethan, who also agree that it was a great idea, and the two immediately set off to work on their plan to get the happy-go-lucky Rory back!

About two hours later, Rory had showed up at Benny's with a note in his hand that said, '_Meet me and E at my place. ~B'_. So he did, but it didn't look like anybody was home. Then he noticed another note stuck to the door that said, '_Door's open. Come on in and head to the backyard.'_ So, with a careless shrug he went on in and headed straight to the backyard.

When he got there he was amazed to see a bunch of chairs all lined up in rows, in front of big stage that sat in Benny's backyard.

"No way! When did Benny get a stage built in his backyard?!" responded Rory in awe, with his mouth and eyes wide open. But when he looked around, he didn't see any signs of Ethan nor Benny anywhere. "Strange...I could of swore that first note said to meet them both here?" he thought out loud to himself. He slowly then made his way down the row of chairs, until one caught his eye that said, '_Reserved for Rory Keaner'_. At first he thought it was strange, but decided to sit down in the reserved chair for him.

After moments of waiting, his attention was drawn to the stage as the huge red curtains began to pull back, to reveal Benny and Ethan sitting at a piano and Benny holding a harmonica in his hands. Rory looked at them baffled, while Ethan and Benny just smiled at him before Ethan began to play the piano. Then a couple of minutes later, Benny came in on the harmonica.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe, I love you_

**And if I should ever go away**

**Well, then close your eyes and try**

**To feel the way we do today**

**And then **_**if you can remember**_

Rory didn't know what to think about his best friends doing all this just to cheer him up some, but he smiled regardless, enjoying it. Heck! He didn't even know that Benny could play the harmonica, but he sure as hell rocked at it! So, he just sat there and watched the show and display of friendship that his two friends were putting on for him.

_Keep smiling, _**keep shining**

_Knowing you can always count on me, __**for sure**_

_That's what friends are for_

**For good times, **_and bad times_

_**I'll be on your side forever more**_

_That's what friends are for_

Rory was amazed at just how good the two sounded together. Then Benny got up from the piano to start playing his harmonica solo, while Ethan awaited for his cue to come back in on the piano. Then after that, Benny snapped his finger, emitting a small spark from them and the piano and the harmonica had started to play all by themselves, with the harmonica floating in mid air. Allowing Ethan and Benny to exit the stage and approach Rory, who had a huge smile plastered on his face, as they began the next verse.

**Well, you came and opened me**

**And now there's so much more I see**

**And so by the way I thank you**

_Oh and then, for the times when we're apart_

_Well, then close your eyes and know_

_These words are coming from my heart_

_And then if you can remember_

The two then broke out into a little friendly and playful shoving match between each other, making Rory laugh at them. He never really knew that Ethan and Benny cared so much about him. He always figured that they only put with him out of pity or just to be nice, but now he can truly see that they do actually consider him a friend. And he was glad to feel appreciated by them.

After their little shoving match, Ethan and Benny took the seats on opposite ends of Rory's. Benny was on his right and Ethan was on his left. Benny slung his arm around Rory's shoulder, as he began to sing with a smile and making outward hand gestures along to the words with his other hand. Making Rory laugh and Ethan playfully roll his eyes at the spellmaster.

**Keep smiling, keep shining**

**Knowing you can always count on me, for sure**

**That's what friends are for**

**In good times and bad times**

**I'll be on your side forever more**

**That's what friends are for**

Now, it was Ethan's turn to sing. And he too slung his arm around Rory and smiled at him. Benny rolled his eyes playfully at the seer, thinking 'copycat', but still continued to smile happily nonetheless. And all three of them began to sway to the music in unison together.

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

Feeling much better now, Rory began to sing along with them merrily. Never feeling so much joy as he does at this very moment, here with his friends.

_Keep smiling, _**keep shining**

_**Knowing you can always count on me, **__**for sure**_

_'Cause I tell you, __**that's what friends are for**_

**Whoa, good times **_and the bad times_

_**I'll be on your side forever more**_

That's what friends are for

When the music finally died down and the harmonica solo came to an end, Rory placed his arms around his two best buds next him, and looked at them with a happy and cheerful smile.

"Thanks you guys! I really needed that! And I'm really lucky to have such great friends like you, two." thanked Rory gratefully, with a smile.

"Hey! Just because we may not seem like it all the time, doesn't mean we don't care about you, Rory." said Ethan.

"Yeah! We've known each other since grade 5 and as annoying as you can be at times to the point were we might sometimes ignore you, you've still always had our backs regardless. And me and E are both thankful for that and we'll always have yours in return." agreed Benny, nodding his head. "Because let's face it, 'that's what friends are for'." he said jokingly, flashing a big friendly smile to the blonde.

Ethan nodded in agreement, as Rory let out a small chuckle at Benny's little subtle joke. Suddenly, Rory's smile turned into a scowl with a slightly serious look in his eyes.

"But seriously, dude. Since when did you get a stage in your backyard? And so quickly I might add?! Doesn't it take like..._days _to build one?" questioned Rory to Benny, with a curious look.

Ethan rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity and shook his head, as did Benny too after he face palmed himself. Then they both broke out into a laugh, while Rory just sat there still confused by everything, but decided not ask, not wanting to ruin the mood and soon joined in on the laugh. He really did needed this and he was really glad to have such great friends like Benny and Ethan in his life.

* * *

**A/N: Another wonderful tune done by yours truly! Lol!**

**A little pick me up for all you grumpy cats, out there. Lol! So, are you feeling the love or what?! Lol! Cause I totally sure am!**

**Rory was having a bad day, but now thanks to his two best human buds his frown has been turned upside down. Lol! Sorry, of the lack of Rory parts in the song and that he only got to sing one line as a solo. But I still hope you enjoyed reading/listening to it!**

**Oh! And if you were wondering about the whole stage thing too, well Benny magically magiced it up. Just thought I'd let you know that! Lol! ;)**

**So, until next time, this DJ MBAV fan66 saying...PEACE! Lol!**


	22. I'm Such An Idiot And I'm Sorry

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! This be DJ MBAV fan66, here with another great songfic!**

**So, this request is coming from 123456789vampire, who requested this song and the pairing. So, get ready for a little Rorica, coming your way! Lol! Now, it'll mostly be Erica, but don't worry. The Rorica is gonna happen, just you wait! Lol! ;)**

**Shout outs to:**

**anonymous- Haven't heard from you in awhile, but HEY! How ya doing?! And welcome back! Lol! So! We're requesting two songfics, are **_**we**_**...? Lol! Well, I can do that! No, problem! Lol! They'll be up after the next chapter is updated. So, yours will be songfics number 24 and 25. So, I hope you're excited for them! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I'm so glad that you loved it! Lol! Yeah! Benny and Ethan really know how to cheer someone up, huh? Lol! I've been meaning to do one to this song for awhile now, ever since it popped up on the radio on me one night and it just hit me. Lol! I'm happy that you got to watch it. I think it came on tv here one time while I was just flipping through the channels one day, but I just couldn't watch it. Seeing Matthew Knight on another show/movie...yeah! I just can't do it! Lol! I just get so emotional because seeing his face just reminds me of Ethan and MBAV and, uh. (*starts getting emotional now*) Lol! The same goes for Atticus Mitchell if he's ever on some movie/show and for Vanessa Morgan, who was starring on some new MTV show called Finding Carter, that premiered around the end of last year, I think. I just can't do it, fanfic buddy! To me, they'll always be the characters that they played on MBAV. Lol!**

**LoveShipper- Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! That's what I attended it to be :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this song used in this songfic. I do own this songfic and it's mini short plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #22**_

Song: Please Don't Leave Me

Artist: Pink

Pairing: Rory/Erica

* * *

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da,_

Erica was having a really bad day today. Sarah had just ditch her to go help the two human nerds with another stupid supernatural calamity. And her boyfriend had just dumped her for Stacy Lawson. Not to mention the author of her favorite book series, Dusk, was in town today, doing a book signing for her latest book in the series, Dusk V: Dusk Before Dawn, and she didn't even have the money to buy it and then have it signed. Erica thought that her day couldn't get any more worser. That is, until she heard a knock at the front door.

When she answered the door, standing there with a big goofy smile on his face was Rory. Her vampire stalker, as she'd like to call him sometimes because he seems to always be following her around.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is, broken_

"Hiya, Erica! I heard about you having a bad day today, so I just thought that I'd come by and make it better!" he said cheerfully.

Erica rolled her eyes and decided to let him in. Maybe having some company right might help brighten up her day, but she doubted it. When he came inside he handed her a rectangular looking gift that was wrapped up with a bow on it. "I got you this to help you cheer up! I hope you like it!" he told her. She took the gift, but didn't open it and instead just tossed it down on the table. Rory looked at her with a bit of hurt and curiosity. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked her. "I'll open it later, geek." replied Erica bluntly, which caused Rory to frown but he quickly shrugged it off and perked back up again, to much of Erica's annoyance.

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I'm always saying how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

As Erica was sitting there trying to ignore the vampire dork, she found it really hard to ignore him. All he kept talking about was his stupid nerd stuff, which she didn't get and really didn't want too. She thought that she could use him as a distraction from her rotten mood today, but it turned out that wasn't the case and now she really regrets ever letting him in and not just opting for slamming the door in his face. And with every word that he spoke only just made her mood worsen. Until she couldn't take it more and went off on the poor vampire, saying some pretty hurtful and mean things to him. More meaner than her usual insults towards him.

Rory looked as if he wanted to cry, but kept it together. He looked at Erica standing there just shooting daggers at him and he finally got the message. She didn't like him and never will. All she saw in him was just an annoying nerd that she can use or manipulate whenever she sees fit, and nothing more. Not even as a friend. And those words that she just yelled at him with, really did hurt and had seemed to cut deep enough for him to finally realize that. So, with a sniffle he bid her a sullen farewell and left without another word, super speeding off as soon as he closed the door.

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

Erica just stood there, glaring at the door that Rory had just left through, glad that he finally left and to have peace and quiet again. She did feel slightly bad about what had happened, but was happy that he was gone and hopefully had finally gotten the message.

When she sat back down on the couch, she noticed the still unwrapped gift that Rory had brought her earlier, laying there on the table. She stared at it for a second and then with a scoff, she decided 'why not? Let's see what the little dork got me.' So, she opened it and when she did she was shocked. There in her hands was a book, but not just any book. It was the new Dusk V: Dusk Before Dawn book and it was signed! She couldn't believe that the little dork had went through all the trouble and out of his way just to buy the book for her and then wait in line for probably _hours _just to get it signed.

Erica's soar mood then soften into a remorseful one. She felt really bad for treating him like that and for saying all those nasty and hurtful things to him just moments ago. Now that she thinks about it, all Rory's ever done for her was follow her around like a lost little puppy and has basically worshiped her like a god...well goddess to be more exact, but still. And even after all the hurtful insults that she always kept throwing his way, he would still always come right back and was willing to forgive her as if it never happened. But now after the words that she just said to him, she really doubted that he'll ever forgive this time.

"I'm such a fool, for always treating him like that!" she exclaimed frustrationing. "All he's ever done is want my attention and love, but then I just go a blow up on him like that when he was only trying to make me feel better." she added with a sullen sigh.

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I'm always saying how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

She needed to make this right. She couldn't bare to lose someone who's so caring enough to go through all the trouble just get her something special to brighten up her day, even though he hated Dusk himself. He was still willing do it for her. In fact, she realized that Rory would always do anything for her, if it meant that she was happy. So, with nerves of steel and a heart filled with regret and remorse, Erica left to go find Rory and apologize to him. Hopefully, she could still salvage whatever strange and weird relationship that she had with him before it's too late.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

She found him down by Chapel Lake, skipping rocks across the water's surface looking rather sad. With an exhale of breath, she approach the blonde vampire.

"Hey." was all she said for a greeting to him, but he didn't say anything back. He just kept skipping rocks. "Look. I'm really sorry for what I said back there. I don't know what go into me. Maybe it was just the stress of the day that had been building on me or something and I just needed an excuse to let it all out on. And you just so happen to be that poor soul who got it." she started to say apologetically.

_Please, please don't leave me_

There was an awkward silence for a while before she spoke again. "I opened that gift you brought me earlier. I didn't expect you to go out of your way and wait in line for hours, just to get it signed for me. I know that Dusk isn't really your thing and all, but I really do appreciate the thoughtfulness of it all, Rory." said Erica sincerely with a small smile, as she looked out at the water.

"Actually, I know realize that everything you do is only to please me and see me happy. I've been such an arrogant little bitch to even realize that, but I see it now. And I feel awful for the way that I've been treating you like dirt, when you're obviously so much more than that. You're a kind, generous, thoughtful, and lovable blonde goof ball who's there for me no matter what. And I really don't want to lose such a person like that in my life. So, I really do hope that you can forgive me this time, Rory. And that this wasn't the last straw with me after so many times of me being so mean and cruel to you, only for you to turn around and forgive me in an instant just for it to start all over again. Because the truth of the matter is I need you in my life because..." rambled Erica, as she trailed of her sentence with a look of realization on her face at her next thought.

"I love you, Rory." she said not believing she just said those words to him, but then she soon smiled at it.

_Baby, please don't leave me_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I'm always saying how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back,_

_It's gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

Rory had finally stopped skipping rocks, but was still silent. And the silent treatment that he was giving her at the moment, right after confessing her heart out to him, was killing her.

"Rory? Say something. All this silence from you, is killing me. And it's also weirding me out some because you're never usually not this quiet for long periods if times and-" rambled a worried and concerned Erica, only to be silenced by a kiss from Rory.

When he broke the kiss, Erica looked at him with a stunned and surprised expression, while Rory's on the other hand was a huge happy smiling one. "Well, it's about time that you finally came around, Erica." he joked to her. "And I could never stay mad at you babe, even after what happened earlier at your place. Though it did really hurt more than your usual insults, but I completely understand. You were just having a bad day and I should of realized that my constant rambling was only making it worse, but I forgive you nonetheless because...I love you, too Erica." smiled Rory.

Erica then smiled too, as she was so happy and thrilled that he had forgiven her and that he still loves her, no matter what. She lunged forward at him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him, which Rory gladly kissed back into.

_Baby, please don't leave me_

* * *

**A/N: And that's songfic #22! I hope that you all really liked it!**

**And thanks to 123456789vampire for requesting it! I hope that it was up to your liking! So, everybody, 'please don't leave me' because there's still more requests on the way! Lol! See, what I did there? Lol! But please, do feel free to drop me a review on what you thought about the latest tune to MBAV One-Shots Radio! I'd love to hear from ya!**

**Until next time, keep on listening and rocking out to your favorite songfic jams on MBAV One-Shots Radio! This is DJ MBAV fan66 saying, PEACE and SEE YA LATER MY HOME DAWGS! Lol!**


	23. That Tragic Night

**A/N: Yo, my Home G's! This is DJ MBAV fan66! And that's right! I have another tune to give to you!**

**This request comes from a guest reviewer by the name of GleekForever, who requested this song and pairing. They also requested that Jesse be in it as well, as Sarah's father. And by the way, some of you Glee fans out there might recognize hearing the song because it's one of the many songs that they sung on the show. Lol!**

**And FYI, everything after the third lyrical phrase is a flashback scene up until the last paragraph, which is in the present.**

**So, be ready to bust out those tissue boxes because this one's a tear jerker! Lol! And to GleekForever, I hope that you like it! And thanks for the request!**

**Shout outs to:**

**LoverShipper- Yeah! Me too! It looks like after spending days of stalking her, it had finally paid off, huh?! Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Yep! All it took was one little book, to finally open her eyes to the truth. Lol! And I didn't even think about it being like the scene that happened in the blood truck between them! Lol! Good eyes!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! Now if it'll only happen in the show. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this song used this songfic. I do own this songfic and it's mini little plot...sort of, since it's sort of going along with the song's lyrics. So...Yeah! Lol!**

* * *

_**Songfic #23**_

Song: Run Joey Run

Artist: David Geddes

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

* * *

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see_

Those were the haunting words that Ethan Morgan heard in his sleep, as he was tossing and turning in bed from a nightmare that he was having. He had broke out in a cold sweat and was mumbling in his sleep, until he suddenly jolted awake from hearing the echoing sound of gunshot going off in his dream. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing, as he tried to calm down to catch his breath.

_Every night, the same old dream_

_I hate to close my eyes_

_I can't erase the memory_

_The sound of Julie's cry_

Finally he had managed to calm down some, as he got up to go the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to splash some cold water on his face. He then looked up at himself in the mirror on the wall to see his rough looking appearance. He looked like the walking dead almost. Hair a mess, dark bags under his eyes, blood shot eyes, and he looked a bit pale looking too.

It was all from that reoccuring nightmare that plagued his sleeping mind every night that he fell asleep. But it wasn't just any old nightmare, no. It was a memory. A very recent and painful memory. One that he just couldn't shake and would never forget.

The memory of the day his beloved girlfriend, Sarah died...

_She called me up, late that night_

_She said, "Joe, don't come over,_

_My Dad and I just had a fight_

_And he stormed out the door!_

It was a little after midnight, when Ethan's phone rang. When he answered it he could hear Sarah's voice on the other end, sounding very frantic. "Sarah? What's wrong?! What happened?! Are you ok?!" questioned Ethan rapidly in concern.

"It's my Dad! He caught me sneaking back in and we got into an agrument! I got so cuaght up in my anger at him that I accidently blurted out that we slept together! And now he's really pissed, Ethan!" cried Sarah on the other end.

_I've never seen him act this way,_

_My God, he's goin' crazy_

_He said he's gonna make you pay_

_For what we done-he's got a gun!_

_So run, Joey run, Joey run!"_

Taking a few calming breaths, she conitued. "He went upstairs for a few minutes and then came back down, but with a gun in his hand! He was saying how he was going to make you pay for taking his little girl's virginity! I tried to stop him and explain to him that it wasn't your fault, that it was mine and that I had wanted it, but he wouldn't listen to me! He was too blinded by his rage! When I tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, he turned around and hit me with the back of his hand and then stormed out as if he wasn't even phased by what he just did!" she explained, trying not to break down in tears again.

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see_

"Ethan! I think he's been drinking! I found beer bottles on the living room table!" she shouted out, afraid at what might happen. "I'm scared. I've never seen him act like this before." Sarah said meekly, as tears fell down her cheeks.

_Got in my car, and I drove like mad_

_'Til I reached Julie's place_

_She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes_

_And bruises on her face!_

"Ok, Sarah! Listen to me! I'm coming over there now! Don't go anywhere! Ok?" exclaimed Ethan worriedly to her. He heard Sarah reply with a meek 'yeah, ok'. "Don't worry, Sarah. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." he told her reassuringly, before hanging up and then rushing out the door after slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys.

Minutes later, he finally arrived at Sarah's and the front door swung wide open and out came running Sarah with tears in her eyes, crying. She ran right into his arms, as he held her closely to him, stroking her hair gently and trying to sooth her. He saw the large bruise that was on her face from when her father, Jesse, had hit her, when she came running out. It pained him to see her like that and it kind of made him mad at Jesse for doing such a thing to his daughter and not even acting like he cared.

_All at once I saw him there,_

_Sneaking up behind me_

_"Watch out!"_

_Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"_

_And she stepped in front of me_

As they were standing there on the lawn, still holding each other, Ethan had noticed something move behind him in the reflection of the house's window. When he turned to see who it was, it was Jesse standing there with a pissed off expression on his face.

"I'll teach you to have sex with my little girl again, you bastard!" snarled out Jesse, angrily. Then Jesse pulled out the gun and pointed it at Ethan.

Before he could say anything, Ethan heard Sarah cry out, "Ethan! Look out! He's got a gun!" And stepped in front of him.

_Suddenly, a shot rang out_

_And I saw Julie falling!_

_I ran to her, I held her close_

_When I looked down, my hands were red_

_And here's the last words Julie said..._

Everything that happened next was a blurr to him. As soon as Sarah stood between him and her father, a shot could be heard ringing out into the night. As if in slow motion, he watched in horror and shock as Sarah suddenly fell to the ground with blood rushing out from the wound that laid in her chest. Ethan immediately got down on his knees and craddled the weak and dying Sarah in his arms, as tears began to prick at his eyes. When he looked down at his hands, he saw the red liquid that now stained his hands that was his girlfriend's blood.

Ethan could barely hear the desperate cries in the background that came from her father. "What have I done?" spoke Jesse in a hush and shocked tone, as he stared at his severly wounded daughter.

Then with her last breath, Sarah said weakly...

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gon...na get...mar...ried..._

Were her last words, before closing her eyes and her body going limp. Tears flowed down Ethan's cheeks, as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"M-my baby girl...I-I-I shot her." spoke Jesse still in disbelief and shock. He then dropped the gun that was in his hands and fell to his knees as he cried out in distraught. "I KILLED MY LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled out, crying.

Soon sirens could be heard coming from up the street. And eventually, the paramedics and the police had showed up, probably from a neighbor calling 911 after hearing the gunshot. After declaring Sarah dead and taking her body away, the cops soon arrested Jesse and took him away to jail after getting Ethan's statement.

After everybody had finally cleared out, Ethan stayed behind for bit feeling empty inside. He stood there staring at the blood that still laid on the grass, for on that night his whole life had seemed to end.

So, now here he sat. Wide away in the middle of the night, replaying that night over and over again his head. "Sarah." he mumbled sadly, barely above a whisper. Ethan placed his face in his hands, as he cried into them uncontrollably and feeling so heartbroken.

_Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey, run, Joey ruuuunn!_

* * *

**A/N: OMG! That was SO SAD! (*blows nose*) I really got emotional doing that one. (*blows nose again*)**

**So, how was that one everyone? Really sad, huh? Sorry to make you all cry like that. But I still hope that you all liked it. Lol!**

**The next request is a double one. So, you can expect to see two songfics being posted at the same time! Yaaay! So, who's excited?! Lol!**

**Until next time my fellow songficers, this DJ MBAV fan66! And I'm saying SEEEE YAAAAAY! Lol!**


	24. Confidence

**A/N: Hey! What's happenin' all my fellow songficers out there?! This is DJ MBAV fan66!**

**So, today I bring on to you TWO songfics for the day, again! Lol! Both coming from the guest reviewer, anonymous. Who not only requested the songs, but also the pairings for both songfics as well.**

**This first one will be a somewhat funny, but very sweet songfic between Ethan and Sarah. So, I hope you all enjoy it! ;)**

**Shout outs to:**

**123456789vampire- Yes. I know. It really broke my heart to write it, too. But I managed it. Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**LoveShipper- I guess it was like Romeo and Juliet. Except only Romeo got to live in this case. Poor Ethan. And Sarah too! And I guess even Jesse as well, since he **_**DID **_**lose his daughter. *sniff. sniff.* Lol! But thanks for reviewing!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- ME TOO! *breaks down in tears* Lol! Ethan! You better visit her grave everyday with flowers! Lol! Awe! Come on fanfic buddy! Can't you at least show the guy a **_**little **_**bit of leniency? I mean, he just lose his daughter and is going to prison for a long time for it. Lol! And it's ok if you have yet "ANOTHER" request. Lol! I take them on gladly! And you want that to be a Benny one, about his parents deaths? No problem! Would you like a side of tissues to go with that request? Lol! Thanks for the review and the request!**

**GleekForever- I'm glad that you loved it! And no problem! I can do that! It'll be songfic number 27. And that's ok if it's Glee related. As long as it's a song, then I'll do it! Lol! Did you have a specific pairing/character in mind, like you did last time, or does it not really matter? Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**PinkStarzFanfic- I sure can! Lol! Your's will songfic number 28, so I hope that you look forward to it! And thanks for the request!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic. All own is this songfic and it's mini plot. Thank you! Lol!**

* * *

_**Songfic #24**_

Song: Feels Like The First Time

Artist: Foreigner

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

* * *

Ethan was standing outside of the school's front doors, looking rather nervous and not dressed his usual way. His hair was all slicked back and he wore a white plain T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, which he had NO idea how that even got in his closet in the first place. He had on a pair of blue jeans that looked a little ragged and worn out around the knees and a bit faded looking too. He wore his black converse tennis shoes and he had on a pair of sunglasses.

He couldn't _believe _that he let Rory and Benny talk him into this. He felt and _looked _like a complete idiot. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this somehow." he sighed, talking to himself, but he wasn't. You see, the sunglasses had a hidden camera in them that had audio so whoever was watching from the other end could not only see what was happen, but also could listen in on it too.

**"Awe! Quit your complaining, E!"** came a voice in Ethan's ear. He was also wearing an ear piece so he could hear what Rory and Benny were saying, who were the ones that were watching and listening through the hidden camera, as well. **"This **_**will **_**work! You just gotta trust us! Everything will work out just fine!"** came Benny's voice.

Ethan rolled his eyes annoyingly, doubting that this _will _work. **"Yeah! Benny's right, dude! Trust us! After this, Sarah will SO totally fall for you and then she'll finally be yours, man!" **piped in Rory's voice cheerfully, trying to reassure and cheer on his friend.

"Whatever you guys. Let's just get this over with before I lose my confidence and wind up just chickening out of it. Ok?" replied Ethan tiredly, still not believing that he was about to do this. **"That's the spirit buddy! Go get'em tiger! Er, uh...I mean, HER! Yeah! Go get **_**her **_**tiger!"** cheered Rory. **"Yeah, man! And don't worry! Me and Rory will be seeing everything that'll be happening from here, on the other hidden cameras that we installed through out the rest of the hallway!"** said Benny confidently.

Ethan gave a perplexed expression. "Wait?! Since when did you and Rory have time to set up cameras through out the school?" questioned Ethan. He could here the nervousness in Benny's voice when he answered him. **"Uh...that's not important right now!" **he answered rather quickly, dodging the question. **"What is important, is the fact that you tell Sarah how you feel and win her over by being cool!" **replied Benny seriously. **"And E? Remember to act confident. And not your usual jittery and geeky self around her, ok?" **advised Benny knowingly.

Ethan rolled his eyes again. "Yeah! Yeah! I get it!" he mocked rather annoyingly. "This better work or else." he then mumbled, but Rory and Benny didn't hear him. With a sigh to calm his nerves some and after adjusting the sunglasses some, he opened both of the double doors and entered. Music soon started to play from the PA system, as everyone in the hall turned to face him as he came strolling down the hallway. Strutting his stuff and looking all cool and hip.

_I would climb any mountain_

_Sail across a stormy sea_

_If that's what it takes me baby_

_To show you how much you mean to me_

_And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all in the world to me_

As he made his way down the hall, he would flash a charming, but smug toothy smile towards some of the other students standing there. He even went as far as to wink flirtingly at a few girls every now and then, earning a few giggles from them and some jealous glares from their boyfriends, as well. He tugged on his jacket to straighten it back up on his shoulders and walked with a bit of swagger in his steps, looking all cool and stuff.

_It feel like the first time_

_Feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the very time_

_It feels like the very first time_

Back in the office, Rory and Benny were hi-fiving each other at how awesome this all was. Sure they knew that they would probably get detention for this, but it was totally worth it if it meant that their friend got the girl of dreams in the end. So, they sat there monitoring all the action taking place out in the hallway, on Benny's laptop computer that he had hooked up to all of the special cameras that they had installed last night.

It took a lot of hard work in getting those cameras spelled properly so vampires could show up on them and in getting them all put up in place at just the right angle, without getting busted by the police for breaking into the school at night. They just hoped that everything would go according to plan and that it'll all work out for Ethan in the end. Instead of her getting really embarrassed and furious at him, only to just reject him...harshly at that. The two cringed at the thought.

_I have waited a lifetime_

_Spent my time so foolishly_

_But now that I've found you_

_Together we'll make history_

Ethan could feel the stares on him and could hear the slight subtle sounds of snickering in the background. He gulped and was starting to feel his confidence began to slip away with every step that brought him closer to Sarah's locker, but he managed to push that all away and hold strong. He had to do this! It was too late to turn back know, as he caught sight of Sarah standing there, staring at him in confusion and trying not to laugh herself. It was now or never! So, he proceeded his strut of a walk with his head held high and his chest puffed outward, giving him this air of confidence that he never knew he had before, on over towards her direction.

_And I know that it must be the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all that my eyes can see_

**"Alright, E! Here we go! Just tell her and everything will be just fine! You'll see! But remember to be cool and confident about!" **came Benny's reassuring words over the ear piece, but Ethan didn't hear a word of it. All he could here at the moment was the sound of his own heartbeat, beating a thousand times per minute in his chest. That wave of confidence that onced washed over him was now starting to rapidly fade away, but he kept it together and he only focused on Sarah and not the crowd of people around him, probably waiting for her to ultimately reject him and break his heart.

"Wus up, Sarah! How's it hangin'?" he asked smoothly, with an upward nod of the head.

Sarah chuckled at his greeting and his appearance. "Hey! So, what's with the get up?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Oh! You mean this? It's nothing really. Just trying to be cool and all. And try to win over some lucky girl's heart, is all." he answered her coolly, as if it wasn't a big deal or anything, while leaning up against the other lockers with his arms acrossed.

_And it feels like the first time_

_Like it never did before_

_Feels like the first time_

_Like we've opened up the door_

_Feels like the first time_

_Like it never will again, never again_

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully. "Ok! Whatever you say, _Mr. Cool_." she mocked. "So, don't tell me that the music playing over the PA system is your idea, is it?" mused Sarah curiously.

"Eh. Kind of. With a little help from Benny and Rory." he said casually to her. "It's all part of winning that very lucky girl's heart. Call it a...dedication if you will." commented Ethan smoothly to her, in a hinting manner.

_Feels like the first time, it feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time, very, very, it feels_

_It feels likes like the first time, oh it feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

Sarah figured that the other two geeks were probably in on this somehow, but what she couldn't figure out was why Ethan let them talk him into doing all this, in the first place. Just to win over some girl? She thought Ethan knew better than to let _those two _talk him into doing something that's so..._RIDICULOUS_, to begin with. She sighed.

"Ok, Ethan. So, just _who is _this girl that you're trying to win over so desperately, huh?" she asked amusingly.

Ethan just flashed her a smug/cocky smirk. "Why...it's you of course, babe!" he said, with a wink. Sarah just stood there with a very stunned expression on her face and in utter dead silence from the shock that came from his answer.

_Open up the door, won't you open up the door? Yeah_

"W-w-what?!" stuttered out Sarah, still in shock.

Ethan let out a sigh and decided to drop the '_cool_' and '_confident_' act. "It's you Sarah. You're the girl that I'm trying to impress." he said meekly, blushing. He could practially sense Rory and Benny face palming themsleves right now, as he then started to hear Benny's voice come through the other side, practically fuming at him on how he was screwing everything up. Getting frustrated and annoyed at hearing the very upset voice screaming in his ear, Ethan reached up and pressed a little button on the device to turn it off. Giving him the silence that he needed to think properly.

"The truth is, Sarah. I've liked you for a really long time now, but I've always just been too afraid to tell you since you're so pretty and obviously _way _out of my league." began Ethan, speaking honestly to her. Sarah blushed some when she heard him call her pretty. "So, Benny and Rory concocted this little scheme that would make me seem more confident and cooler to you, to impress you enough so that you'd be my girlfriend and go out with me. But clearly that was a stupid idea. I realize that now." he confessed wholeheartedly to Sarah. "I'm so stupid for ever letting those two knunckleheads talk me into doing something so...so...so humiliating in my life. I feel like such an idiot." stated Ethan glumly. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that, Sarah."

_Feels like the first time_

_And it feels like the very first time_

_And if feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

Sarah smiled and surprised Ethan with a sweet kiss on the cheek, which caused him to go stiff with shock mixed with a fluttering feeling inside. "That's very sweet of you Ethan. Funny, but also very sweet. And I'm flattered that you went through all the trouble just to try and impress me." he said sweetly to him and then giggled. "But it wasn't really all that necessary, Ethan. To be honest, I don't really care much for the bold and cool confident Ethan very much. Instead, I much rather prefer the shy and sweet geeky Ethan, who's always so nervous everytime he's around me, instead." she confessed, with a small blush.

"R-really?" asked Ethan nervously, as he felt his cheeks begin to burn from embarrassment. He never knew she actually liked his geekiness, before.

"Yes, Ethan! I do!" chuckled Sarah humorously. "And next time. Don't let Rory and Benny try to talk you into doing stupid things like this, again. Ok? Because you were right! This whole thing was sort a stupid idea." advised Sarah nicely, joking at the end.

**"HEY!"** came Rory's and Benny's mock/hurt voices, but no one heard them as they forgot about Ethan turning off his ear piece, so he couldn't hear their obnoxious voices hounding him anymore in his ear.

Just as Sarah was about to leave, she gave Ethan another peck on the cheek for good measure. "And I would love to go out with you, Ethan." she said sincerely and sweetly to him, with a playful wink. Ethan just stood there in a daze, from not only receiving one kiss on the cheek from Sarah, but TWO! And not only that, but she also agreed to go out on a date with him, too! As she got a little ways from him, she stopped and turned around to face Ethan once again.

"Oh! And the song 'Feels Like The First Time' by Foreigner? Great choice by the way for a love dedication! I loved it!" she replied with a smile and another quick wink in his direction, before walking off.

Ethan just stood there, still his daze of disbelief and bliss as he slowly reached up to touch where Sarah had kissed him twice at. He then broke out into a fist pump in the air, as he jumped and shouted 'yes' in glee. And even though he couldn't see it, Ethan was pretty sure that the guys were probably giving him a very big thumbs up right now. And as it turns out, he was most definitely right, as both Benny and Rory were flashing a thumbs up at him with huge happy grins on their faces at the monitor, as the music began to fade out.

_And it feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

_Oh it feels, it feels like the first time_

_Yeah it feels like the first time_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that?! Pretty great, right? Lol!**

**So, the first part had a lot of the boys in it, but it eventually all led up to that very big Etharah moment, huh?! Lol!**

**So, that was the first songfic for anonymous! Stay tuned for the second one, that's happening NOW! Lol! In the next chapter I mean, but you catch my drift. Don't ya? Lol! Of course you do!**

**So, I'm not signing off just yet, as I have that other songfic to give you all! So, let's all click 'next' and move on to the next chapter and to the next slammin' tune! Lol!**


	25. The Wrong Decision

**A/N: Hey, yo! It's DJ MBAV fan66! And I have the other awesome songfic that I mentioned in the last chapter, right here and ready to give you!**

**This is the other song and pairing that anonymous requested. And unlike the last one, this one's not gonna have too happy of an ending. So, grab those tissues and get them ready becasue we're about to get started! BOOM! Lol!**

**No shout outs this time, my peeps. Since this one is being post right after that last one on the same day. But don't worry! The shout outs will return for the next great tune!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic. Those rights belong to their original creators. I do own, however, this songfic and it's short mini plot thing that's happening in it. So, enjoy my homies!**

* * *

_**Songfic #25**_

Song: Cold As Ice

Artist: Foreigner

Pairing: Benny/Erica

* * *

Benny and Erica where casually sitting at a little cafe, having some coffee and were just chatting it up with each other. They both were having a great time hanging out with each other. They would do this constantly ever now and then. Ever since Erica and Sarah had gradutated about a year ago and Sarah had left for college, leaving Erica without her best friend to hang out with anymore. So, that only left the dork squad to hang out with, but much to her surprise she had started not to mind it so very much. And somehow her and Benny had started to grow more closer.

No, they weren't dating or anything. They were just really close friends. Or to be more accurate, they became BEST friends. But even then there where times were they seemed to be a little _more _than just that, with subtle flirting going on between the two or touching that seemed a little _too _friendly for just friends. But they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. No matter how much the other secretly wanted it to be true.

That's right. Benny secretly likes Erica and she secretly likes him, but they would never let the other know about it because they didn't want to ruin the perfect thing that they had going now. So, they just kept it to themselves, but they still could sense somehow that maybe the feeling wasn't so one sided as they thought. They both had their suspicions about it, but never really bothered to press for answers. Not wanting to risk creating a big agrument over it.

_You're as cold as ice_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You never take advice_

_Someday you'll pay the price, I know_

Hanging out with Benny had seemed to changed her a little. She was less mean and stuck up than usual and was more nicer and kinder, but every now and then Erica would still have her 'Erica moments' around him, but Benny didn't mind it as much since her usual insults weren't as harsh or bad as they used to be.

_I've seen it before_

_It happens all the time_

_Closing the door_

_You leave the world behind_

But then Erica started to see this guy named Jake. He was a vampire like her, but he was one of those vampires that were loaded with money like Jesse was. Benny didn't really like the guy that much. He wasn't sure if it was being a vampire or just being rich, but they guy was kind of a jerk who liked to look down on others. He wasn't like Jesse, an evil kind of jerk who wants to take over the world, but more like just your regular kind of jerk who likes bully you and call you names. The guy acted more like Erica use to do, before they started to hang out together, if not worser.

Benny noticed that ever since Erica had started to date Jake, it had seems that she had started to regress more and more back to her old rude and snobbish ways again. And he didn't like it. So, when they met up together to have lunch, he confronted her about it.

"Erica." he started. She looked at him after taking a bit of her salad. "I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but...you've seem to be acting more like your old and spiteful self again, ever since you started dating that Jake guy. I think he's a bad influence on you." he said to her, gaining confidence as he spoke.

_You're digging for gold_

_Yet throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings_

_But someday you'll pay_

Erica looked at him as if he was crazy, but deep down she kind of knew that he was right. She was going back to her old self again. But she had to. She didn't want to lose Jake. He was the best thing that ever happened to her...financially that is. She didn't really _love _guy or anything, but she did have some small feelings for the guy, though. But Erica felt like her heart truly belong with Benny, but what could he give her? He wasn't filthy rich like Jake was. He wouldn't be able to provide for her the way that she wants to be provided for, like being showered in gifts and living in a really big house. Benny couldn't give her any of that and the life that she wanted, but Jake can.

"Are you kidding me, Benny? I haven't changed one bit. I'm still the same Erica that you know, so stop trying to bad talk Jake! He's a really sweet and nice guy." defended Erica, playing dumb even though she did know that it true.

Benny then got more serious in his words. "No! I'm not, Erica! He really is a bad influence on you! You've been treating me and the guys like dirty lately, just like how you use too if not even more, now! I know you, Erica! And this isn't the real you! Not anymore, that is!" he shouted at her. "I bet you're not even really in love with guy! You're probably only with him for his money!" accused Benny strongly.

_You're as cold as ice_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You want paradise_

_But somday you'll pay the price, I know_

Erica gasped, as she had a very surprised and shock expression on her face before it then turned to an angry one. "How dare you accuse me of something like that, Benny! I DO love Jake! And he loves me back! And I'm not going back to my old ways because _you _think he's a 'bad influence' on me! So, you can just keep your stupid accusations to yourself and just BUTT OUT! Because frankly Weir, I just think that you're just jealous of him his all!" yelled Erica back at him in fury and then left after paying her part of the bill, but he could see the truth in her eyes. He knew that she knew that he was right and that she didn't really love Jake and that she was only with him for his money. He knew that one that she truly loved was him.

_I've seen it before_

_It happens all the time_

_Closing the door_

_You leave the world behind_

After that argument, the two hadn't seen or spoke to each other much anymore. Then one day in the mail, Benny had gotten an invitation to a wedding. But it wasn't just anybodys wedding. It was Jake's and Erica's wedding. Benny was fuming over the thought how she was going to marry someone that she didn't even really love, just to have the life that she always wanted.

So, what if Jake could give her the life she wanted and he couldn't. There was still one thing that was more important than wealth that he could give Erica that Jake couldn't, and that was love. He knew for a fact that she doesn't love Jake. And a marriage without love is basically not even a marriage at all! It would be nothing more than just an empty promise to one another. And Benny couldn't let that happen. He loved her too much to see her live a life of emptiness and no true happiness, at all.

He had to stop this wedding from happening! He thought about it for second before it came to him. Maybe if he finally confessed his feelings to her, so that way she will finally know just how much he truly cares for her...then she'll come to her senses and call off the wedding! And then she'd choose him over the life of luxury and they can finally be happy together! So, that was the plan. To make Erica see that he's the one that she loves and really share her life with.

_You're digging for gold_

_Yet throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings_

_But someday you'll pay_

On the day of the wedding, just when the Pastor asked the crowd if there was any reason why they shouldn't get married, Benny then stood up in his tuxedo saying, "Yes! There is!" Gasps spread throught out the guest, but he didn't care as he then made his way up to the alter, to where Erica and Jake were.

He stood there and looked a rather furious Erica in the eyes with determination and love in his own. "Erica. You can't marry Jake." he said to her. "And why not?" asked Erica in slight annoyance for him doing this at her wedding. "Because...becasue..." he stammered, trying to build the courage up to say it. "Because I love you! That's why!" Benny finally blurted out to her, which caused the crowd to gasp again. Erica's expression then softened as soon as she heard him say those words to her.

"What did you just say?" she asked slowly in a soft tone. "I love you, Erica Jones! So, please don't marry this other guy because I know for a fact that you don't love him back. Instead, the one that your heart really belongs to his me, Erica. Just as mine belongs to you. So, don't choose the fortune of money over the fortune of what really matters in life...love." confessed Benny sincerely, with such loving and pleading eyes.

Erica almost wanted to cry at his confession, but did she really want to marry for money and not love? She looked over to Jake, seeing him pissed off a bit and then she looked back towards Benny and those green passionate eyes of his. She then made her decision.

"I'm sorry, Benny. But...I love Jake. And I want to marry him, not you. I'm afraid that I don't share the same feelings that you do for me with you. I'm sorry." she said remorsefully, even though her heart was breaking when said that and that it was really just a lie. She did love Benny back, but she loved the lap of luxury even more. Being rich made her feel like she was somebody to the world.

Benny stood there in shock, as he felt his heart being shattered at her reply. She chose money over him. Over...the love they shared between each other. She was willing to sacrifice their love just for some pretty boy and his expensive things. A tear ran down his cheek slowly, as his eyes began to water as he just stared at her.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I thought that maybe you had changed for the better. But I see that you were right all along, Erica. You haven't changed at all." he finally spoke, in a sadden and heartbroken tone. "Because you're still the same selfish and cold hearted person that you use to be!" blurted out Benny in frustration, as he wiped the tear away and then stormed off out of the chapel. Erica felt her heart sink for doing that to him. She hated seeing him look so...so...so...broken. But pushing her feelings aside, she continued on with the wedding, regardless.

_(Cold, as, ice)_

_You know that you are_

_(Cold, cold) (as, as) (ice)_

_As cold as ice to me_

_(Cold, cold, cold) (as, as, as) (ice)_

When Erica returned back from her honeymoon with Jake, she found that she had several missed messages from Sarah. Erica was baffled by why Sarah would leave so many messages, especially when she knows that she was on her honeymoon with Jake. Erica had left her phone there before leaving because it was their honeymoon after all. And really? Who wants to be disturbed while their honeymoon, right?

So, when Erica pressed play to listen to them, her heart dropped and then shattered into a billion pieces at what she heard. It was about Benny and how he was involved in a car accident. Apparently, after he left, he was so upset about her decision to still go through with marrying Jake that he had gotten drunk that night and then tried to drive himself home. Only to wind up passing out at the wheel and crashing into a tree. They had rushed him to the hospital, only for it to be too late to save him.

The phone fell from Erica's hand when she heard that, and then she broke down in heart wrenching tears, dropping to the floor herself. Benny was dead and it was all her fault! "If only I didn't go on with marrying Jake! If only I chose loving _him _instead, over wanting to be wealthy. Then...then Benny would've still been alive! But instead I chose to break his heart and now...mine is broken too." she cried, regretting her decision to marry for money instead out of love. And now, she had paid the ultimate price for it too. Her one true love's heart and life...gone forever.

So, here she is. Erica Jones. Stuck in a marriage with a guy that she doesn't even love. Only so she could live the good life, but...what is living the good life without love? For now, Erica finally understands that love is truly the good life and not wealth.

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, you're as cold as ice)_

_(You're as cold as icccce)_

_You're as cold as ice_

_(Cold as icccce)_

_(You're as cold as icccce)_

_You're as cold as ice_

_(Cold as icccce)_

_Cold as ice I know_

_(You're as cold as icccce)_

_Oh, yes I know_

_(Cold as icccce)_

_(You're as cold as icccce)_

_You're as cold as ice_

_(Cold as icccce)_

_Cold as ice I know_

_(You're as cold as icccce)_

_Oh, yes I know_

_(Cold as icccce)_

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Songfic #25!**

**Wow! That was a long one, huh? Lol! But I got it done! Lol! I'm not sure if it really goes along with the song too well, but I like to think that it might of came pretty darn close. Don't you? Lol!**

**So, anonymous! There's your second song request! And it's a Bennica, just like you wanted it to be! So, how was it? Did you like them both? I hope so! Lol!**

**Until next time my songficers, this is DJ MBAV fan66! And I'm outta here! PEACE! Lol!**


	26. Honoring My Parents Memory

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! My home dawgs! This is DJ MBAV fan66, bringing you another far out tune! Lol!**

**So, this songfic request comes from my fanfic buddy, TiredOfBeingNice, who also requested it to be a Benny one about his parents deaths. So, you all can expect this one to be a sad, but yet also very heartwarming songfic as well. Lol!**

**So, here's a little insight into the song that's gonna be used. First of all, it's from the musical "Evita". And secondly, the artist that I'm putting down is the one who recorded the song, but she wasn't the one who actually sung it in the musical. So, yeah! Just a little bit of info for ya there. Lol!**

**Shout outs:**

**LoveShipper- Yep! He still won over Sarah's heart! Even if it did cost him some of his dignity. Lol! And now for chapter 25's review, I know! Right?! It's basically just two people who live together, is all.**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Just couldn't resist to wait and read it later, huh? Lol! It's ok! I'm the same way when I hear my phone alert me that I have a new email notification and when I check it I see that it's about a new chapter for a fanfic, I get all excited and just can't wait to start reading it! Lol! Maybe you should just leave the creepy wide grinning to the Cheshire Cat. Lol! Chapter 25's review, yeah...I probably should've started with that one first so the other one could make up for all the saddness in it. Lol! I'm glad that you really liked it. And sorry for killing off Benny...again. Lol!**

**GleekForever- Ok! Got it! Thanks! Lol! Hmm...I'll see what I can do. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this song used. Those rights go to Fresh Tv for MBAV, and Andrew Lloyd Webber (composer) and Tim Rice (lyrics) and Julie Covington (recorded artist) for the song.**

* * *

_**Songfic #26**_

Song: Don't Cry For Me Argentina

Artist: Julie Covington

Pairing: Benny

* * *

Benny sat up in his room looking rather sad and depressed looking. He was feeling this way because it was the 5th anniversary of the day his parents both died. Even though it's been 5 years since that tragic day, he still always got emotional on that day. And on each and every year that day had came rolling around once again, Benny would always just be up in his room listening to the song "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" every time. It was sort of like a tradition that he did to honor their memory because it was his mother's favorite song and she used to sing it to him each and every night, when she would tuck him in at night when he was little.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

She told him the reason why she loved this song so much was because that's were she had met his father for the first time at, at a muscial called "Evita" and she soon fell in love with him at first sight. So, it's kind of like their song together and now it was her's and Benny's song together, too.

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_

He remembered how one time, when he was six, how his parents were getting ready to go out to see the musical at Whitechapel's Concert Hall Theatre one night, and how he threw such a big fit over not being able to go with them. So, feeling sorry for him and for wanting to spend some time with their son as a family, they called up his grandma and told her not to come over to babysit tonight because they were just gonna stay in tonight and have a little quality time with Benny.

That made little Benny very happy, even he didn't get to see the play. In truth all he really wanted was just to get to spend some time together as a family. So, instead they wound up playing board games and watching movies together. Then suddenly his father started to play the melody to "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" on the the piano that they had in the living room. And catching his hint, his mother smiled brightly as she started to sing the lyrics to the song beautifully. Benny was amazed by this and started to clap and cheer and soon began to hum along with her the best he could as he swayed along to the melody.

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around trying everything new_

His mother then took him in her arms and they danced around the room together smiling and laughing happily. Little Benny soon fell asleep by the time the song was over, so they decided that it was time take their little boy to bed. As his mom laid him down to sleep, that's when he asked in a groggy state that if she'd sing him that song every night to him before bedtime. She smiled fondly at him and placed a small kiss on his head telling him 'sure'. Then the groggy Benny smiled back at her before soon falling back to sleep.

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

Benny smiled at that memory because that was the very first time that he ever heard his mom sing the song before and hearing his dad play it on the piano, as well. And ever since then, she sung it each and every night for him. Even whenever he got scared, she would still sing it for him to comfort him, as his dad stood there admiring the wonderful sight of his wife being a mother to their darling little boy together. He would sometimes hum the tune for her as she sang along to it in perfect harmony.

_All through my wild days_

_Mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

Eight year old little Benny had awoken one night from a terrible nightmare and was scared. So, he snuck into his parents bedroom, where they were both sleeping and woke them up asking if it was ok if he slept with them for the night. They both smiled fondly at their son and had him crawl up in between them, snuggling close to them. He then asked if his mom could sing him that song she sings to him every night. She did and he soon began to feel more relaxed now and eventually fell asleep in his dad's arms. He removed his arms from around Benny to lay him down and they both kissed him goodnight, as they too went back to sleep.

_And as for the fortune, and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired_

_They are illusions_

A tear fell from Benny's eye, as he wiped it away with his hand and smiled as he looked over at a happy family picture of them together. Oh, how he missed those days and wished that he got to spend more of them with them together. They always did tell him how if anything bad ever happens to them that they'd still always be there for him, watching over him in heaven. And he always believed that, but it still didn't change how he felt. How he wished that they could still be alive to see him graduate or when he starts a family of his own. To see all of the amazing accomplishments that he'll achieve in the future, some day.

_They're not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina..._

But he still always cried at them never getting to see those things happen to him or how he'll never get to see their smiling faces or get to feel their warm and loving embraces again. He knew how much they loved him and he loved them too. That's why he always got so down on this day each year and would always cry. They were his everything to him, just as he was to theirs. So, he couldn't help but to cry every time he played this song for them on the anniversary day of their deaths.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

And even though that they're gone, he still always felt somehow that they were still here with him. As if they were paying him a visit, to comfort the poor boy who they've comforted with this song so many times before in the past as a child. So, in a way he didn't really feel all that sad, but happy a little bit too. Knowing that not even death can keep them from comforting their son when he needed it most from his beloved parents. And everytime he heard this song, it always reminded him of that and made him feel a little bit more closer to him. As if they still right here with him, now.

As Benny fell asleep just before the song could finish, a shimmering white light shone in through the window from the moon. And in the light appeared two figures, one female and one male, standing there at his bed side smiling as they looked at their sleeping son in his bed, lovingly with the male's arm wrapped around his wife as she sang the final verse.

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_Have I said too much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you_

_But all you have to do is look at me to know that every word is true_

Sung the female figure in her heavenly voice, as she brushed a few strands of hair from her wonderful darling little boy's eyes and kissed him goodnight on his forehead, which earned her a warm sleepy smile from Benny.

"We love you Benny. And always will. Never forget that, my sweet baby boy." spoke the female in a soft and loving voice.

As they both stood there watching him sleep fondly, they soon began to slowly fade away in the shimmering white light that surrounded them.

* * *

**A/N: So! TiredOfBeingNice! How was that for you?! Hope that you liked it. I originally had a different idea as what to do, but then this idea came to me and I liked it way better. Lol! Sorry, if it seemed to focus a little more on Benny's mom than it did on both of them, but I did try to add in there his father too, to make it more of a family thing. Lol!**

**So, with that! Please review and tell me what you thought or felt reading this. Lol! For me? I got a little teary eyed. Lol!**

**Until next time, this is DJ MBAV fan66 saying, SEEEEE YAAAAAY! Lol!**


	27. A Solo Performance From The Heart

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! How's it hangin' my G's?! It's DJ MBAV fan66, bringing you another great songfic! Lol!**

**So, this one comes to us from GleekForever, who wanted a bethan inspired songfic done to this song. So, here it is and I hope you like it GleekForever! Lol!**

**Now, this one's gonna be long one probably, but it's all good in the neighborhood, my peeps! Lol! Cause it's still going to be another fantastic tune to hear! Lol! And just to let you know, Benny is singing the entire song. Even when it doesn't seem like he's singing, he is.**

**Shout out to:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Aww! You're welcome fanfic buddy! I'm happy to help you honor her memory some. Even if it was about a week late, but better late than never, right? Lol! *sniff. sniff.* Oh no! Now you got me all misty eyed! Lol! I'm glad that you really liked it! I'm a bit embarrassed that you had your sis read it too. *blushes* But I hope that she liked it as well. Lol! And your newest request will be songfic #29. And I'll see what I can do about making sure that everyone on Team V is in it. It might be tough though, but I'm sure I'll figure something out! Lol! :)**

**LoveShipper- That they are! That they are! Lol! And I'm sure they're even more prouder of him, knowing that he helps keep Whitechapel safe from any supernatural baddies that maybe lurking around. Lol!**

**bennyxethan- Your very welcome, my friend! And who doesn't love a little bethan steaminess, eh? *wink. wink* Lol! And you can expect to see your two requests as songfics #30 and 31. And once again, you're very much welcome! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I also don't own the song used in this songfic. I do however own this songfic and it's small plot. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Songfic #27**_

Song: Dancing With Myself

Artist: Billy Idol

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

* * *

Ethan and Benny were at their lockers, as the hallways were just about empty of students due to school being over. "So, E! You wanna hang out and play some games back at my place?" asked Benny in a rather good mood. Ethan closed his locker door and then turned to face his friend. "Sorry, B. I can't. I'm suppose to be helping Sarah study for her history test, later." answered Ethan sympathetically. Benny's happy demeanor than fell to a more disappointed one. "Oh." he replied simply. "Well, that's alright, E! Maybe another time then." said Benny, trying to sound as if it didn't bother him too much, but it did.

Truth be told, he kind of always had a crush on Ethan. But he knew that it would never work because he can clearly see that Ethan was into Sarah and not him. So, he never bothered with telling him how he really felt about his best friend. And Benny couldn't deny that every time he saw Ethan with Sarah that it made him feel a little bit jealous and envious towards her, but also he felt a little hurt by it too. Sometimes it felt as if he spent more time with Sarah than with himself, ever since they met her. So, that's why Benny got all sad at Ethan reply.

Ethan looked over at him, as he slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Benny. "Yeah! Sure, B!" he said nicely to him and then he walked away. Benny stood there and watched as he walked off down the hall. He let out a sad sigh and started to sing.

_On the floors of Tokyo_

_Down in London town's a go go_

_With the record selection,_

_And the mirror's reflection,_

_I'm a dancin' with myself_

Benny then turned to go in the opposite direction towards the boy's restroom because he really had to go pee. After he did his business, he washed his hands afterwards, but then looked up into the mirror at himself. "I really do wish that he would notice me as more than just a best friend." he sighed out to his reflection. "But I can't force who his heart falls for." he added glumly, turning off the water and drying off his hands. After which he then exit the restroom to find that the halls were now completely empty.

_When there's no one else in sight,_

_In crowded lonely night_

_Well, I wait so long for my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself_

He decided to hang back at school for a little while longer to sulk and headed towards the music room, his favorite place to be whenever he's feeling a little bit down. Somehow either listening or playing music always seems to make him feel better somehow. He guessed because it was a way to let off some steam or that music really can sooth a savage and restless heart.

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself,_

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself_

_Well, there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove, well,_

_Dancing with myself_

As he walked down the hall towards the music room, he was kind of getting into what he was singing by absentmindedly starting to snap his fingers to a beat that he only heard in his head, and he was kind of swinging and swaying a little as he walked along.

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes seem to pass me by_

_And leave me dancin' with myself_

He was really getting into it now and was starting to feel better about the whole 'I like Ethan, but he likes someone else' thing. But he still felt slightly bad that he'll never get to experience the joy of dating that which is Ethan Morgan. If he did, then maybe he wouldn't be here right now, dancing with himself, which frankly he's glad that the school's empty and there's no one around to see him dancing. He hated dancing in front of others by himself. He always felt more comfortable dancing with others around than by himself because then less of the attention would be directed less on him, solely.

_So let's sink another drink_

_Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancin' with myself_

When he entered the music room, he found it to be devoid of any people. He smiled to himself and then walked over to the electric guitar. After a quick tuning, he immediately started to play along to the tune in his head, picking up right were he was at in his song.

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself,_

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself_

_Well, there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove, well,_

_Dancing with myself_

Benny was really jamming along now. Not even paying much attention to his surroundings to even notice that he was being watched by the last person that he ever wanted to see him singing and dancing in such away, all by himself. The person just stood there quietly and watched amusingly at the singing and dancing Benny, trying not to make themself noticed because they knew if he saw them, then he would most likely stop. And the mystery person didn't want the show to stop because they were really enjoying it.

_Well if I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes seem to pass me by_

_And leave me dancin' with myself_

As Benny struck a chord on the guitar, he shouted out, "Ye-aah! This one's for your Ethan! I love you with all my heart! And I wish you knew that!" He then continued back to playing. The hidden person standing there gasped at what Benny just shouted out to the world and then blushed slightly from embarrassment as they smiled widely at the rock'n'rolling spellmaster.

_So let's sink another drink_

_Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancin' with myself_

Benny was all over the place as he played and sing. He was dancing on the teacher's desk one minute and then the next he's on the floor on his knees, playing a guitar solo. And then he hopped up from there and started jumping up and down, and flailing his instrument about in the air as he was spinning around and shouting. Everything that a true rock star would be doing. And all the while still never noticing the person standing there watching him by the door, trying to stifle their laughs at the funny sight.

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself,_

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, dancin' with myself_

_Oh, oh, dancin' with myself, oh, oh,_

_Sweat, sweat, sweat..._

As he was finishing singing and playing the last of the song, he accidently tripped over his own feet and stumbled towards the door, about ready to fall. But instead of hitting the floor Benny had landed in someone's arms. When he looked up with a very surprised and stunned expression on his face, he saw that it was Ethan's arms who caught him. "Ethan!" he exclaimed surprisingly. Ethan smiled at him, as Benny's cheeks quickly turned pink from embarrassment.

Benny then stood up on his own two feet, looking rather meekly at the seer. "W-w-what are you doing here?! And h-h-how long have you've been standing there?" stammered out Benny nervously, placing the guitar back on it's stand.

"Long enough to hear you delcare your undying love for me. And how you wished that I knew it." chuckled Ethan lightly and jokingly/playfully to his friend. Benny's eyes went wide and his cheeks grew even darker in color. "I came back to school because I had realized that I had forgot one of my books in Mr. G's class, a few doors down when I heard singing and a guitar being played coming from the music room. So, I decided to go check it out and then that's when I found you, acting like a rock star." explained Ethan, smiling. "Oh." replied Benny meekly/shyly.

"Look, E! I'm terribly sorry! You weren't meant to hear any of that! And -" rambled Benny hurriedly, before Ethan held up a friendly hand to stop him. "It's ok, Benny! Really!" he said assuringly with a smile. "And do you want to know something?" asked Ethan hintingly. "Sure..." answered Benny back, cautiously. He was hoping that whatever it was, wouldn't be bad. "I love you too, B! As more than just a friend." confessed Ethan happily, blushing slightly himself now. Benny's jaw dropped, but he soon smiled at him.

"So, uhm...do you...maybe...want to...uh...go back to my place for some video game time together?" asked Ethan rather shyly. "But what about helping Sarah with her studying?" asked Benny in confusion, with a raised brow. "Yeah...about that...it turns out that while I was headed back here, she had texted me telling me that she had to cancel due to some random demandatory meeting with the Vampire Council being held tonight." he answered Benny.

A huge grin appeared on Benny's face, as he held out his hand for Ethan to take. "Well, then what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" he beamed happily. Ethan smiled and took his hand, lacing his fingers with Benny's as they left the music room and headed down the hall as a couple now.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Another wonderfully produced songfic, by your's truly! Lol!**

**Well, that wasn't as long as I had thought it would be, huh? Lol! So, how was that GleekForever?! And look! I managed to add in there the little 'Benny falling into Ethan's arms' thing like you had wanted! Lol!**

**So, that's it for now my home G's! Until next time, this is DJ MBAV saying, PEACE and ADIOS MI AMIGOS! Lol! ;)**


	28. A Little Dance Club Fun

**A/N: Hey, yo my homies! It's DJ MBAV fan66, with another HOT tune to play!**

**This one's coming right at us from a guest reviewer by the name of PinkStarzFanfic, who requested this up beat type of a song. I'm sure it'll get you all up and jumpin' to the music with it's dance club kind of vibe. OOOWW! Lol! Now, I know that the legal drinking age in Canada is lower than it is here in the U.S. but I really don't feel like looking it back up again, so I'm just going by the U.S. legal drinking age, which is 21.**

**Also, warning to all you out there. This songifc will have some cursing in it, but it will be in the song parts. So, be prepared for that.**

**Now, on to those shout outs!:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Hey! Don't feel embarrassed! We all dance by ourselves, sometimes! Even I do it...sometimes...when there's nobody else around that is. Lol! But I'm glad that you liked it. And thanks! I'll be sure to be keepin' it on, fanfic buddy! Lol! ;)**

**LoveShipper- Yeah...it is. Not that I ever felt that way or anything! *says quickly* Lol! But now Ethan knows how he feels and he feels the same way about him too.**

**HopelessRomantic- Sure thing! It'll be songfic #32. So, I hope that you don't mind waiting a little while for it. Lol! Thanks!**

**Guest- Aww! Thanks you so much! I'm glad that you like them so much. And I will!**

**Benny Weir- Thanks! And you two sure did. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song used in this songfic. I do own this songfic and it's small plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #28**_

Song: Live For The Night

Artist: Krewella

Pairing: Erica/Sarah (Friendship)

* * *

"Come on _Sarah_! Just for _one _night! You'll have _fun_! I promise!" begged Erica to her best friend Sarah desperately. "Live a little! Will ya?!" she added amusingly, with a smile.

Sarah shook her head 'no' once again at her. "I don't want to Erica! Doing that kind of stuff just isn't my kind of fun. I mean...what if I accidently lose control and wind up draining someone dry?" replied Sarah, slightly sounding concerned at the end. "I just can't do it. Sorry." she apologized sullenly.

"You won't lose control! Trust me! I do this type of thing ALL THE TIME! And I haven't lost it, yet." reasoned Erica. Sarah looked at her incredulously, which caused Erica to roll her eyes and sigh frustratingly. "Ugh! Fine! Ok!...So, maybe I HAVE lost it a couple of times before. But I've gotten real good at keeping myself in check, lately. I haven't killed anyone in like...over a month, now!" confessed Erica honestly. "And besides! I'll be right there with you, if you happen to lose it. Ok?"

Sarah kept looking at her like that for a moment, before softening her look. You see, Erica was trying to convince Sarah to join her on going out clubing with her tonight, since Sarah had the night off due to Jane getting the flu. So, her Friday night was wide open and Erica really wanted to show her best friend the best night of fun, ever. Erica had really missed getting to spend Friday nights with Sarah. And ever since becoming a vampire, Erica enjoyed going out at night and clubing sometimes, and she really wanted to show her friend just how fun it could be to actually live a little. And be a fun loving vampire and not a boring drag of a vampire, all because she like to hang out with those nerds.

Starting to get fed up with all of her begging and pleading, Sarah finally gave in. With a cheerful squeal, Erica immediately grabbed Sarah's hand and started off back to her place to find the perfect outfits for tonight.

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'till I'm free falling_

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'til I'm free falling (Falling)_

The music was loud and blaring through the speakers, as they walked into the club. People were dancing and drinking everywhere. And were having a real good time without a care in the world.

Laser lights flashed threw the air, creating all kinds of weird and cool designs in the dark room. Other lights were blinking and flashing in the background as well, as people had glow sticks waving around in the air or glow rings wore somewhere on their bodies. It even looked as if some people might of had glow paint decorated on them, too.

_Til I'm free falling (falling)_

Sarah felt the vibe of this place instantly. This place seemed to be really energetic and alive, which also made her feel alive and energetic, too. She could kind of see why Erica liked to come here. This party kind atmosphere just made you want to get up and just dance and move to the music like there's no tomorrow.

_I live for the night_

"Come on, Sare! Let's have some drinks to help get us started and in the mood before we _PAR-TAY_!" suggested Erica, yelling over the loud music. Before Sarah could protest Erica had grabbed her wrist and started to drag her on over to the bar.

"But Erica! We're not even old enough to drink yet!" informed Sarah seriously, yanking her arm from Erica and giving her a serious but surprised look. "Don't worry! I've got that part covered." reassured Erica cockingly. She then pulled out an ID card, but the her birthday on it was all wrong. Sarah's eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief. "Is that a..._fake ID_?" asked Sarah incredulously to Erica.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Well, of course it _is_! How else am I suppose to get alcohol, _Sarah_!" sassed Erica a bit. Sarah stilled looked at her very surprised by all this. "What?!" exclaimed/questioned Erica. "Erica! It's illegal! That's what! You could get into some serious trouble!" scolded Sarah sternly. "It's fine, Sarah! Trust me! I've been doing this for months now and I haven't gotten caught yet. Thanks to a certain nerd's skills in making it look like the real deal." stated Erica coolly. Sarah gasped with her hands over her mouth. "And which 'nerd' do mean, by chance?" she wondered. Erica smirked as she simply answered her. "Rory."

"I'm surprised the little geek was able to pull it off. I'm amazed at how good of a job he did on it, too. And to think! All it took was a little flirting and wooing to convince him to make the ID for me." she then scoffed satisfyingly, as if it was no big deal. "Erica! I can't believe you sometimes!" scolded Sarah disappointingly to her, but Erica only shrugged nonchalantly to her and then ordered their drinks, which was two shots of whiskey.

"Here ya go!" said Erica offering Sarah her drink, as she smiled at her. Sarah just stood there staring at it hesitantly. "It's just whiskey." stated Erica carelessly, in a obvious tone. Then she leaned in and started to speak in a lower tone much like a whisper. "Plus, were vampires. And unlike the people here, it takes a lot more alcohol to get a vampire drunk than it does a human. Not to mention we're able to bounce back a lot more quicker from a hangover than humans are, too." replied/whispered Erica discreetly, trying to convince Sarah that it's ok. "So, drink up, my friend! Cause the night's still young!" she then said happily and a bit loudly too. Sarah looked at the drink for a second longer, before finally taking it and then gulping it down in one swallow and then making a strange face from the bitter taste. Erica smiled happily at her. "That's my girl!" she praised and then ordered two more before drinking her's.

_I am tryna holla_

_Hot that ink up on my collar_

_Drinkin' till there's nada_

_Isn't whiskey, I don't bother_

_My bitches ain't no dimes, they be motherfuckin' dollars_

_So we stack our drinks up high, skyscrapin' 'til we taller_

_Ring ring, hit that up, show that universal love_

_If you bleed that red blood, dance until you get enough_

_Ring ring, hit that up, show that universal love_

_If you bleed that red blood, dance until you get enough_

After a few drinks, Sarah was really into it now and had lighten up some. She wasn't drunk or anything, just more...energized and ready to hit the dance floor. So her and Erica were currently out on the dance floor, living it up and really enjoying themselves as they danced around wildly and carefree. Any awkwardness that Sarah had felt before was now completely all gone, as she danced to the beat of the music.

_I'mma do what I want, whatever_

_I'mma rage 'til the dawn, all-nighter_

_Don't hold your breath, you know I'll sleep when I am dead_

Sarah was loving this. She even had a few guys start to hit on her, but she kindly turned them down. She knew what they had really wanted from her and she wasn't that type of girl who just slept around with every cute guy that hit on her. That was more of Erica's kind of thing.

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'til I'm free falling_

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'til I'm free falling (Falling)_

Sarah smiled when she looked over, seeing Erica having a good time as some guy was all up on her, dancing, and she was all over him too. Sarah had to admit, she kind of felt a bit embarrassed that her best friend was even doing that sort of thing. Then she noticed her whispering something into the guy's ear, but thanks to the loud music her vampire hearing couldn't pick up on what she was saying.

_I live for the night_

The guy smiled at her as he nodded his head and Erica then led him off somewhere, away from the crowd, smirking. This caused Sarah's curiosity to peak, as she wondered what it was that they were up too. So, she decided to follow the two.

_Free falling_

When she finally found the two in question, Sarah noticed that they were making out. She felt really embarrassed and started to blush at the sight, as she stayed hidden from sight. When she peaked back around the corner again, she saw Erica's eyes turn yellow and her fangs exposed, as she then bit down on the guy's neck.

_I'm the Grim Reaper when I'm blaring out your speaker_

_Killin' off the weaker, welcome to the final feature_

_My head is in the clouds, you can say that I'm a dreamer,_

_But I bang it super loud, turn that bitch inot a screamer_

She couldn't believe her eyes, as she gasped. She thought that Erica had said that she had control over her blood lust urges, but here she was. Drinking from some poor innocent guy! And in public no less! Why would she do such a thing? Is Erica _trying _to get vampires exposed to the world or something?

_I'mma do what I want, whatever_

_I'mma rage 'til the dawn, all-nighter_

_Don't hold your breath_

_You know I'll sleep when I am dead_

Seeing enough, Sarah marched on over towards her and pulled her off the guy's neck. The guy's body then dropped to floor still alive, but just unconscious. "Erica! What the HELL are you doing?! Are you trying to get us exposed?! I mean! What if someone saw you!" yelled/scolded Sarah frustratingly at her.

"Relax, Sare! The guy's still alive! I only took just a little bit. And no one will suspect a thing, anyways! He's intoxicated! They'll just think that he passed out from being drunk and that the huge mark on his neck is nothing more than just a hickey gone wrong, is all." reassured Erica calmly to her. "I've done this before like a thousand times, already. So, just calm down."

Sarah really didn't want to take her word for it, but if she's been at this for quite some time now and has yet to be caught or suspected on anything, then she must be right. So, she did calm down. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you give it a try! I mean, to me blood that's straight from the human vein tastes _waaay _better than the blood that you get from blood bags. You'll love it! Trust me!" suggested Erica cheerfully. Sarah had this look of uncertainty on her face. She's only ever tasted human blood straight from someone's veins before only once. But that was to save their life. This, on only the other hand, was completely different.

"I...don't know...?" replied Sarah dragging out her reply in uncertainty. Erica scoffed annoyingly at her. "Don't be such a party pooper, Sarah! You'll be fine!" she urged her best friend. "And I have faith in you that you won't lose it and wind up killing the guy in the process." smiled Erica. Sarah gave it some thought and gave in with a quiet and sullen 'ok' as a response. Erica squealed with glee. "EEK! Great! Then let's go find you a drunk cute guy! And don't worry! I'll give you some helpful tips on what to do, too!" stated Erica excitingly to her, as she pulled Sarah back out into the crowd of dancing people.

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'til I'm free falling_

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'til I'm free falling (Falling)_

They had managed to find a guy and Sarah was now alone with the poor drunk dude, with Erica closely by hiding to watch and make sure that Sarah didn't lose it and that everything went smoothly.

Sarah was nervous as she really wasn't sure that she could go through with this. She's only ever drank some's blood before once, but she was only able to stop herself because it was to save Ethan's human life. Plus, it was someone that she really cared for. But this guy, that she's with now, is a complete stranger to her. So, could she really do this? Was she capable of stopping in time? Or would she get lost in the sweet taste of it all and wind up taking his life? Or worse...accidently turning him into a vampire. And Whitechapel _really _doesn't need anymore vampires running around.

The guy was currently all up over her in his drunken state, planting kisses along her neck and everywhere else on her, which started to make her feel slightly uncomfortable at the moment. She looked over towards were Erica was at, who was basically encouraging her to go for it silently. Then she looked back at the guy, but then something unexpected hit her. Her hunger. She kicked herself for not even thinking to at least have a blood bag before they left. Now she really _didn't _have much of choice, in the matter.

Sarah tried to fight it the best that she could, but with all the sexual arousal that she was smelling coming from this guy just only made it more worse for her, until she couldn't take it anymore and gave into to lustful urge. She started to return the guy's affection back and started to kiss him in the same lustful way. After about five minutes of it, is when she struck and bit into his neck, drinking the wonderful sweet taste of his blood.

As she was drinking from him, she started to think that Erica was right. Fresh blood straight from the vein _did _taste way more better than it did from a blood bag. Sarah was enjoying herself and the taste until she remembered that she had to stop. So, she did and pulled out of his neck as the guy's body fell to the floor, passed out from blood loss and from too much consumption of alcohol in his system.

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'til I'm free falling_

_I live for the night, I live for the lights_

_I live for the high 'til I'm free falling _

_I live for the night_

Afterwards, the two female vampires went up to the rooftop of the club and sat there, on the edge of the building, as they gazed out across the city's lights. "See! I told you that you could stop yourself from going over board. Didn't I?" teased Erica lightly, as she lightly nudged Sarah in the side. Sarah smiled and chukled a little. "Yeah! You were right!" admitted Sarah in playful/mocking way, looking away from her.

Then Sarah looked back out across the skyline, as they sat there in silence. "Thanks Erica." spoke Sarah suddenly, with a bit of happiness in her voice. Erica looked over at her with a curious look. "For what?" she asked Sarah. "For reminding me what fun felt like again." answered Sarah with a smile, but it then faultered as she looked down sadly and sighed. "Ever since I became a vampire, I thought that my life was over with. That I could never do the things that I once used to do or dreamed of doing, again. Too afraid of what might happen if I ever just...let loose and allowed myself to have a good time every." she confessed glumly. "It's really been hard lately for me, to just make time for some myself now a days, with all the supernatural drama that's always happening in this town. Not to mention trying to live a 'normal' life like by going to school and stuff."

"But tonight, I got to experience what it meant to have fun again. What it meant to have a little _me _time. And to stop fearing for what _might _happen in the future and to just start living in the now, while I still can. I know that I'm immortal and all, but not even vampires can live forever. And who knows? I might be hear now, but that could all change some day. I could be alive one mintue, and then the next some freak accident might happen or someone managing to drive a stake through my heart or even a monster could wind up killing me finally. And then I would be dead." spoke Sarah sincerely, as her voice started to sound more and more happier and thankful now. She smiled at Erica. "So, because of you, Erica. You've showed me what it means to just...live for the night and have some fun. Even as a vampire. And for that, I'm grateful."

Erica was stunned. She didn't know what to say, but she then smiled back at Sarah fondly and wrapped her arm around the vampire sitting next her, giving her a one-armed hug. "Hey! That's what BFF's are for, isn't it?" she chuckled humorously. "And you're welcome by the way, Sare. It felt good to get my best friend back, again. Ever since you started hanging out with the geek squad, you've been becoming a real drag to be around, lately." quiped Erica jokingly to her, which made Sarah laugh. Erica then stood up, as did Sarah. "Come on! We better be getting back home, before our parents blow a fuse about us being out too late." replied Erica playfully with a smile, sarcastically. Sarah gave nod and the two flew off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Songfic #28, folks! Lol! That was a little bit lively, huh? Lol!**

**Not too mention it was a bit long, but I got it done, regardless! So, BOO-YAH! Lol! So, how was that? A little bit of a Erica and Sarah friendship thing going on there a bit, eh? Erica showing Sarah what it means to have fun again, every once in awhile in her stressful life, now. I don't think there's too many fanfics out there that usually just focus on the girls friendship of things? It's mostly either between the boys only or maybe between one of the girls and the boys, but never just between the girls, themselves.**

**So, PinkStarzFanfic...how's that one for ya? I hope that you liked it. And everyone else too. So, please review everybody! I'd love to here from ya! Lol!**

**Until then, this is DJ MBAV fan66. And I'm SO outta here! PEACE! Lol!**


	29. The Ups & Downs Of The Supernatural Life

**A/N: Hey, my home dawgs! It's me, DJ MBAV! And I have another sick tune for ya!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have no real excuse to give you all except for the obvious ones. A mixture of time and laziness. So, if you're angry at me than so be it because I deserve it. Lol! But, I do apologize for the lateness once again.**

**So, this one was requested by my fanfic buddy, TiredOfBeingNice! So, this one's for you and your lil' sis! Ya dig?! Lol!**

**I'm sure **_**everybody's **_**heard this song on the radio, like a million times. I know I have, of late. Lol! Anyways, this songfic will have the whole gang and will be about there struggles of trying to live a regular teenage life, along with their hectic supernatural ones. So, hope that you all like it!**

**Shout outs:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I know! Right?! Erica can be pretty convincing at times. Just ask Rory! Lol! But yeah! At least no one got hurt...too badly. Luckily, for them those two guys won't remember a thing, due to how drunk they were. Lol!**

**LoveShipper- Unless you were those two guys they fed off of, but other than that it did sound fun. And OMG! I totally forgot that, that was what I originally had wanted to name the chapter! *smacks forehead* Ugh! Lol! I guess I could always just go back and change it, but I don't know...people probably already are used to it by now. *sigh* Oh, well. Lol!**

**Daisy123- Sure thing. It'll be songfic number 33. Thanks!**

**The Aquarium Master- Thanks for the favorite as an author!**

* * *

_**Songfic #29**_

Song: Fight Song

Artist: Rachel Platten

Pairing: Ethan/Rory/Sarah/Benny/Erica (Friendship)

* * *

It wasn't easy being Ethan, Sarah, Rory, Benny, and Erica. Trying to stop the forces of evil from taking over the world or from ruining it and also having to deal with their own supernatural problems as well, like bloodlust, all the while trying to live a regular normal teenage life. It was hard trying to balance the supernatural world and the real world at the same time. Sometimes it could be very tiring too. And it sort a made them kind of doubt themselves and their existance in this world, along with their purpose too. Especially when they never get credit for having saved the town on mutliple occasions.

Being a vampire was like the best thing that ever happened to Rory, according to him, but then he started to have his doubts about it all. Even though on the outside he always seemed happy and perky, but on the inside it was a different story. He loved his vampire life and getting to be the hero when it came to saving the day, but at the same time he felt down about it too. He knew that eventually, his two and only best friends in the world, Ethan and Benny, would some day die from old age or illness because they were still human. They were the only ones who ever actually considered him a friend because of his weird personality. He wasn't so sure that he'll ever make friends like that again in the distant future.

And even though he was a blood sucking demon of the night, Rory still always wound up getting bullied at school. Sure he could just use his vampire strength to fight back, but it never really occurred to him to do that. Also, he really didn't want to hurt anybody except for the bad guys that threaten the town. I mean, he is Rory 'Defender Of The Innoncent,' after all.

And frankly...he always wonder if he ever really contributed much to the team when it came to stopping the forces of supernatural evil, a foot. Sarah was an amazing butt kicker and super brave too. Erica was fierce and strong, and Ethan could see the future slightly of just what it is the bad guy's up to and he was super smart too. He was always the one who came up with all the plans in the group. And then there's Benny, with his awesome magic spells and always quick to cast a spell if needed. But what did Rory have to offer? Screwing up? Getting in the way? Having a knack to somehow managing to screw things up? He honestly didn't know. And that always made him feel depressed and sad on the inside. Sometimes he wonder if they were really better off without him.

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

Sarah always found herself doubting her humanity as a vampire. Yeah, she might of said that she was ok with what she is now, but in truth...she wasn't. She still found herself longing to be human again. Wanting to not have to worry about losing it and accidently killing some innocent person in the act. Not to mention all the stess that came with stopping monsters that lurked around at night and it interfering with her daily life, too. She needed a break from it all, but when you're involved in the supernatural...there is no break.

Then there's the fear of someone finding out that she hasn't aged a day, since they've known her, like family and her human friends who don't know about her or the supernatural lifestyle that she lives. Sarah also really doesn't want to have to sit by and watch as all her friends and family die. Not to mention seeing them get to have a normal human life that she always dreamed of having when she was just a little girl. Trying to be a normal teenage girl in high school was tough, when you're a vampire. Honestly, Sarah doesn't know how Erica and Rory do it. And it all was starting to take it's total on her.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time_

At first, Benny thought that being a spellmaster was the best thing ever. That is, until he realized just how much hard work it really is. With all the lessons, rules, translating, and practicing that came with it. Not to mention all the responsibility that came with it, especially whenever he screwed up a spell and had to find some way to fix it. Grandma and the people on tv made this magic stuff look easy, when it's clearly not.

And then he had his regular life to juggle. Homework, teachers, bullies, new students who are probably the latest supernatural foe to deal with. All of it left very little 'me' time for Benny. He missed those days were it was just him and Ethan, hanging out and playing video games or watching movies or having marshmallow mouth stuffing contests at either his house or Ethan's. But now they both were always either busy dealing with something of the unnatural variety or they were both just too tired to hangout together. Benny would sometimes find himself wishing for everything to go back to how they used to be. Before he found out that vampires were real and that he was a spellmaster and that his best friend was a seer.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_(Starting right now) I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Being a beautiful vampire made Erica feel really good about herself, but she still had her insecurities. Like how guys only liked her for her looks and not for her personality, even though that also had wound up changing too, when she became a vampire, but still. She still had a part of the old Erica in her in a little bit. She felt like all people see of her is just some beautiful sexy blonde with confidence and air about her. And not the smart and sort of kind person that she is on the inside. And in truth, she wasn't always all that confident in herself at times. She was just like anyone else, with their fears and insecurities. Erica knew that she wasn't perfect, but to everyone else she seemed to be, so she had to keep up the act for them. So she wouldn't have to go back to her old life of being bullied and made of fun.

It was great being respected and admired, but she also got the sense that the other students at school also somewhat feared her too. And she didn't want that. All she really wanted was people to just like her better and want to be her friend. Whenever she fed off someone, it might seem like Erica didn't feel any guilt or remorse about it, but deep down she really did feel bad for doing it. Fighting supernatural butt and going to Vampire Council meetings also got to her too. They always go in the way of her spending some quality girl time with her best friend, Sarah, which she missed doing. And all the fighting would wind up ruining her perfect outfit or new shoes in the process.

Not to mention, all her vampire activities made her parents constantly worry about her, which she hated doing to them. She wondered some times what her life would've been like if she never did get bitten by Gord that night at Jesse's party, and instead just did what she was suppose to do that night...babysit for the Morgans.

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

_Everybody's worried about me_

_In too deep_

_Say I'm in too deep (I'm in too deep)_

_And it's been two years_

_I miss my home_

_But there's a fire burning in my bones_

_And I still believe_

_Yeah, I still believe_

Ethan thought that his life was nothing, but chaotic. He lied to his parents a lot about things, when it involved the supernatural. And he hated it. Before, he used to never really ever lied to them...as much as he does now, anyways. And what's worse, his little sister Jane was starting to bleed him dry of his allowance money because of all the blackmailing she does, just to insure that she remains quiet about his supernatural activities.

Also, those activities were also starting to cut into school work, too. He noticed how his grades had started to slip some. Not enough to really be concerned about, but enough for only him to be worried about. He hated scoring anything around average. He was always used to being above average, but with fighting monsters and stuff, it didn't leave much room in life to be able to study properly like he should. And that bothered him, greatly.

Another thing was, his seer powers. He hated how they just appeared out of nowhere on him at random times. He was told that whenever he went into vision mode he would get this strange look on his face when it happens, which causes people to look at him like he's weird or something and they probably believe it too. There also wasn't really much information on seers and their powers out there, which made it very hard to learn how to control his powers or even what to expect when they grew. He had no idea what he was capable of in the near future with his powers, and that bothered him slightly.

When it came time to fight, he always felt useless on the battlefield. Sure he had his weapons to help defend himself, but when going up against something with super strength or super speed they weren't that much of help at times, like magic or inhuman abilities to match would be. Ethan felt like his whole life went to hell, ever since the first day that he met Sarah.

Which that was another thing too. She, Rory, and Erica were all immortal, while he and Benny were just mortals. They would go on living, while him and Benny would some day die. And this bit of logic was one of the main reasons why he and Sarah could never be together. He didn't want to be a vampire himself, which is why he spends so much time and energy into looking for a cure to vampirism. So, they can finally be together and have the life that they deserve together, as humans. But as it was looking right now, Ethan was starting to wonder if he'll ever find one before it's too late. He had his times where he just felt like giving up on the whole thing and just accept that he and Sarah will never get to be together.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking ball inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time_

But you know what? Some how Erica, Rory, Benny, Sarah, and Ethan were all ok with their super chaotic lifestyle. Sure being supernatural and fighting monsters, all while trying to live a relatively normal life was tough, but what things in life are ever easy? Even before all this supernatural nonsense ever began, there were still struggles and hard times that they all had to face back then. So, this was no different.

Even though it was true that he would some day lose his only two best friends in the whole world, Rory knew that that was a long time away and he wanted to enjoy the time he has left with them, now. And who knows? Maybe when they are gone, he just might be able to find more friends out there just like them, somewhere.

And yeah! He might screw up sometimes, but he always had heart in whatever he does and he always puts his everything into it, too. In truth, he enjoyed being the happy-go-lucky member of the group because he really liked to make people smile. It always made him feel good on the inside to know that he brighten up their day some with his cheery personality and perky attitude. Rory also realized that he did actaully have one really good trait to contribute to the team. His super ninja stealth skills! So, maybe he wasn't as useless as he thought he was.

And as for the bullies at school? Psh! Let them continue on bullying him because all that does is just prove to others what complete jerks they are. Rory knows that they might have their popular jock status now, but after high school they'll be just like the rest of us. Just your average day no body. He also knew that some day they would get what's coming to them eventually in life for being such a horrible person back in high school. And that sometimes, though they might of been a jerk back in high school, that once they get a dose of adulthood and reality they'll mellow out and wind up becoming a more better and kinder person to all. Even to the adult geeks. So, for now Rory was happy with his life.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_(Starting right now) I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

Sarah then decided to not let all her troubles in life get to her, anymore. So, what if she's a vampire now and might never get to have the life that she dreamed of as a little girl?! She could still live a somewhat normal human life. And she could still have kids, although maybe adopted, but she didn't care. She would still love them as if they were her own! And she was sure that they wouldn't freak out that they're new mommy was a vampire and had to drink blood to survive, too much. For all she knew, they could be something supernatural themselves, too.

And yes, she knew some day all her human friends and family would die and she wouldn't, but she didn't care. That was part of life. All things in this world can't live forever and must some day die, even her. So, Sarah wanted to enjoy her time with her loved ones while she still can and decided to stop worrying about the future and live in the now, while she still can herself even. Sarah also knew that she would never lose control over herself. As along as she remained strong and determined, and never allowed herself to even _once _go there or think about. Plus, along as she had great friends like Erica, Benny, Ethan, and Rory by her side to help her, then she would never become a blood thirsty killer.

Fighting supernatural monsters at night might be very tiring and time consuming, but now that Sarah thinks about it, she actually much rather prefers it that way. It kind of gave her a purpose in life and it did keep her life very interesting, too. Who in this world wants to ever live a boring life? No body! That's who! So, why just settle on plain, when you can have something extraordinary? So, Sarah was happy with her abnormal life as a vampire and was grateful for what she had in life. People who love her and something that made her special to the world.

_Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

After thinking about it some more, Benny realized that he actually liked how his life was going right now and that he wouldn't change a thing about it. Yeah, the learning process in casting spells and making potions is tough, but it all was really interesting to him nonetheless. Learning about magic was far more better than the stuff that he had to learn in school. It always felt rewarding whenever he actually did manage to get a spell right for once. And even if fighting monsters does take away his quality time to himself, he still got to hangout with his friends anyways. Just it wasn't doing something as simple or as fun as playing games or watching movies, but it was still hanging out. And some of those monster fighting times actually had turned out to be fun. So, Benny was glad that he and Ethan had met Sarah that night and learned about the truth about the supernatural being real.

Erica then realized something about herself, too. So, what if she's not the same sweet and innocent girl that she used to be. That girl was too nice for her own good and it resulted in other people walking all over her because of it, but not anymore. Though she might not be exactly the same, but the good her was still there along with the new and better improved her. One that takes no crap from anyone.

And even though most of the student body did fear her slightly or saw her as probably a stuck up princess of sorts, Erica still had friends. And they always saw her for who she is on the inside instead of on the outside. Even when she might sort of wind up insulting three of them, they still knew who she truly was on the inside and were always willing to look the other way from her insults towards them. Heck! Two of them were still bound and determined to even go out on at least one date with her. So, being a vampire made Erica more confident about herself and her insecurities. I'm mean, who on this planet doesn't have their own insecurities? So, for Erica going to that party and getting turned was the best damn thing that ever happened to her.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_(Starting right now) I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Ethan decided not to let all his worries and troubles get him down. This was his life now and there's nothing that he could do to change that now. So, the only thing that he can do is just suck it up and make the best of it. In all retrospective, it wasn't really all that bad, he guessed. Sure there's nothing out there much about the powers of seers, but he guess that just made being a seer all that more unique and special. And yeah, Ethan hated lying to his parents, but it was for their own good. And he much rather they stayed in the dark about his supernatural activities, where they'll be safe from harm rather than them knowing about it and having their lives put in danger because of it. And he wasn't completely useless when it came to fighting because with his skills handling the weapons and his intellectual smarts and ability to think quickly on his feet, made him a force to be reckon with. And he was proud of that.

Ethan also decided that he wasn't going to give up on that cure, either. He was bound and determined to get to be with the girl that he loves. Even if it meant that the only way for them to be together was to become a vampire himself, even though he didn't really want to. He was willing to do it for Sarah because he loves her. And his grades might of slipped some, but it was only a little bit and not drastically. So, he guessed that he could deal with a little drop in his grades over a major one. So, he was happy with that.

So, as they all geared up to head out to stop another rampaging, crazy monster from destroying the town and then left to meet up at the designated meeting place. They all looked at each other with huge happy satisfying smiles on their faces, knowing that maybe things aren't so bad in their lives after all. And even though they might not ever get credit for their heroic deeds, it didn't matter because they all still knew about the good that they were doing and it made them feel good about themselves doing it. And as long as they had great friends by their side, then there's nothing that they can't do together knowing that they have each other right there next to them, giving them the strength and courage that they need to continue on living their very hectic and chaotic lives as supernatural teens trying to live a normal life and trying to blend in. Because as long as Team V, 'Defenders Of Whitechapel', are still around and never give up...then evil shall never prevail.

_Now I've still got a lot fight left in me_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Another great tune, just for you!**

**Sorry, if it kind a sucks and that there's a lot of big paragraphs in it too. But I didn't want to many paragraphs between each verse and I didn't attend on Team V's little insightful like point of views thing to be so long either. I thought each one would be like a paragraph long, not two or three or more. Lol! But I guess writing is funny that way. Huh? Lol!**

**So, I still hope you all liked it. And don't forget to drop me a review, too!**

**Until next time, my home G's, this DJ MBAV fan66 saying...PEACE! Lol!**


	30. Does He Still Love Me?

**A/N: Hey, there my fellow songficers! This be DJ MBAV fan66, bringing you another awesome songfic to listen too!**

**This tune is coming from guest reviewer bennyxethan who wanted a bethan inspired songfic done to this song. Also, you can expect to see another songfic coming up right after this one, as they also had requested another bethan songfic to be done to different song, too. So, it looks like you guys are getting a double dose of bethan songfics, back to back! Lol!**

**This one is gonna take place in the future. So, they're not gonna be in high school. Just thought I'd let you all know that, but it'll probably be easy to tell that on your own once you read it. Lol!**

**So, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**LoveShipper- Thanks! And thanks for the review, too! I was worried that the title wouldn't fit in the little box thingy, but luckily it did. I wish they made it were the title didn't have a limit on how many letters/characters you can use. But what'cha to do? Am I right? Lol!**

**TiredBeingOfNice- I think all of them are your favorite so far, fanfic buddy. Lol! But I'm glad that you still liked it. You and your dreaming, fanfic buddy! Lol! But that would be nice, huh? Getting to meet the gang. Hanging out with them. Helping them stop bad guys. And maybe even...getting to **_**date **_**one of them, as well. *wink. wink* Lol! That be so COOL! Lol! Now, I'm ranting, too! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. And I also don't own the song used in this songfic. I do own this songfic and it's mini plot, though.**

* * *

_**Songfic #30**_

Song: Locked Away

Artist: R. City (feat. Adam Levine)

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

* * *

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Ethan and Benny had been living together for about 3 years now and have been dating for about 2 now. Ethan had invited Benny to come and stay with him, until he could find a place of his own to stay, ever since his grandma's passing and for the emotional support to help get through it as well. He thought that by having Benny around would help him take his mind off his bad breakup with his ex-girlfriend, Ally which it did. But eventually, something happened that the two of them never thought would happen. They both wounnd up falling for each other. So, in the boginning that second year, they started to date and soon Ethan had just decided to let Benny stay full time with him at his place.

_Right about now_

_If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?_

_Or is you gonna say goodbye?_

_Can you tell me right now?_

_If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_

_Shawty, would it be alright?_

_Come on show me that you know_

Things were going great between the two, except...lately Ethan had started to feel a little bit under appreciated from Benny. At first they used to do the things that couples would do; like go to the movies together, go out to dinner, have lunch or coffee together whenever they were on break from work, or even just had a quiet night in by snuggling together in bed or on the couch.

But then things started to change over the following year. Benny had lost his job, but soon found another one only it didn't really pay as much as his old job did. So, Ethan had to start supporting Benny when it came to buying things that he needed like his shampoo and conditioner, bodywash, toothpaste, and among other simple little household items. Which some of it wasn't so cheap either, but Ethan was happy to help. He also had to start covering more of paying the bills and providing food around the house, due to Benny not being able to cover his portion of the bills.

_Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

_Baby tell me would you die for me?_

_Would you spend your whole life with me?_

_Would you be there to always hold me down?_

_Tell me would you really cry for me?_

_Baby don't lie to me_

_If I didn't have anything_

_I wanna know would you stick around?_

Ethan didn't mind having to cover everything. He even would go out and get Benny a few little expensive gifts every now and than. You know like a new watch or maybe even a really nice looking hat that he's always wanted. Let's face it. Benny was by no means the type of guy who liked cheap things. He always took pride in his looks and to be honest Ethan really loved that about him. It showed that Benny had class and sophistication about him, instead of just the funny and goofy guy that everyone sees. Ethan loved to spoil Benny somethimes. It was what couple do, after all.

But it was getting more and more tougher to be able to support Benny's type of lifestyle. Ethan was having a tough time trying to balance the bills with the cost of buying Benny nice items to show just how much he loves him. And never once did Benny ever get him anything nice in return, but Ethan was fine with that. He knew how low on cash he was on and that Benny still loved him...or so he kept telling himself.

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Now, it seems that Ethan has been having doubts about his and Benny's relationship together. He wondered if Benny even still loved him anymore or if he was just using him as an ATM. He was hardly ever around anymore, do to him always working lately. He even was working late hours that kept him from coming home at night. Which made Ethan began to worry that maybe he was cheating on him because he's seen it in the movies like a thousands time before. The guy starts to work late hours every night, only for the wife to find out that he's actually been cheating on her with his secretary or his female boss.

So, Ethan started to wonder if that's what's been going on with Benny and him. But he quickly shook that thought out of his head, as he figured that he was just being silly and that Benny would never do that to him. Would he?

_Let's get it diddly-down-down-down_

_All I want is somebody real who don't need much_

_A girl I know that I can trust_

_To be 'ere when money low_

_If I did not have nothing else to give but love_

_Would that even be enough?_

_Gotta need to know_

But Ethan was feeling underappreciated by Benny. It seemed like Benny hardly ever showed him any kind of affection or gratitude anymore for the things that he does around here, for him. Like buying him things, cooking for him, and cleaning up after him around the house.

He was starting to wonder if...if he didn't have the money anymore to do be able to afford everything, if...if Benny would still even love him if he suddenly became broke and fell on hard time because of financial issues? Would he stay or would he leave? Was they're love really that strong of a bond...or has it faded over the years and they're just being disillusioned over what they feel for each other, now and are back in that 'just friends' stage in their lives again.

_Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

_Baby tell me would you die for me?_

_Would you spend your whole life with me?_

_Would you be there to always hold me down?_

_Tell me would you really cry for me?_

_Baby don't lie to me_

_If I didn't have anything_

_I wanna know would you stick around?_

All Ethan wanted was just a little show of love and affection from his boyfriend. Was that so hard to ask for? Nothing too fancy or expensive. Just something simple like going out to a movie together or cuddling on the couch like they used to do. Or even just a simple little dinner at home. You know. Just some alone time between them without a the worry or stress of the world weighing them down for once. Just a little time to relax and be a couple, like boyfriends should.

Ethan had started to think that maybe it was him and that, that's the reason why Benny's been so distant lately. Maybe he was getting tired of being with someone like him. Someone who always likes to keep things organized and tidy looking. Who's also probably _way _to polite for his own good. And fusses over every little thing that Benny does wrong around the house like leaving his dirty clothes on the floors instead of throwing them in the hamper, not rinsing off his dirty dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, or not being able to fold the towels the way he wanted them to be folded.

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

All of this only left Ethan depressed and kind of broken hearted and hurt a little. He hated to think these kind of thoughts of his, but he couldn't help it. Every time Benny left for work, all Ethan felt was emptiness and loneliness inside, as he left. Like Benny didn't love him anymore or appreciated him at all. Like they were more like roommates rather than boyfriends, who loves and support each other. The whole relationship was starting to feel more one sided than anything.

_Tell me, tell me, would you want me?_

_Tell me, tell me, would you call me?_

_If you knew I wasn't balling_

_'Cause I need a girl who's always by my side_

_Tell me, tell me, do you need me?_

_Tell me, tell me, do you love me?_

_Or is you just tryna play me?_

_'Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life_

Before walking in through the door, after coming home from a tiring day of work, Ethan paused for a minute and looked up at the starry night sky, wishing that maybe everything that he was feeling right now was just in his head. And that maybe Benny really does still love him and that things will start looking up for them soon in their relationship together. But he knew better than to ever rely on something as simple as a wish. Even after all the supernatural craziness that they faced together. The supernatural was one thing, but wishes...those were a different thing entirely.

So, with a sadden sigh and a quick rub of the eye to wipe away a tear that had seemed to escape his eye, Ethan proceed to enter the house. When he did, he heard noise coming from the kitchen which puzzled him. "That couldn't be Benny, could it? I thought that he would surely be working late again." wondered Ethan out loud, as he made his way to the source.

When he entered the dinning room, he was taken back by what he saw. The dinning table was set for two with lite candles and fresh flowers on the table. The lights were turned down low to a soft glow and a romantic tune played quietly in the background. Ethan was amazed by it all. Just then Benny came popping out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and had two plates full of delicous looking food in his hands, smiling.

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

"Oh! Good! You're home, babe!" smiled Benny, as he walked over to Ethan, and gave his still stunned boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, before walking over to the table and placing the two plates down at their respective places on the table. He then picked up a bottle of wine and popped it open, pouring some in each glass that sat at the table.

"What's all of this, Benny?" asked Ethan finally, still a bit astonished by the romantic display before him.

Benny chuckled at him as he took off his apron and placed it on the back of a chair. "Well, my darling boyfriend. It's exactly what it looks like." he answered back, sauntering up to Ethan and wrapping his arms around his small waist swaying a little as he smiled lovingly at him. "A very romantic dinner that I made with my own two hands, to show my wonderful boyfriend just how much he means to me and much I appreciate every little thing that he does for me." said Benny softly, as he planted a sweet tender kiss on his lips.

Ethan soon got over the initial shock and kissed back into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Benny's tall frame, as well. "But why?" asked Ethan curiously, wondering why the sudden gesture suddenly when he's been so distant towards him lately. Not that he's complain or anything, which he wasn't, but he was just curious was all.

"Because, Ethan. I know that I have been distant a lot and gone all the time, working. And that you've probably been thinking that I don't love you anymore and is starting to doubt our relationship together." answered Benny honestly to him. Ethan looked at him a bit surprisingly, as if he had just read his mind or something, which he knew he didn't, but still.

"And I don't blame you if do. I get it. I haven't been around much. Heck! I'd probably be thinking the same way, too." replied Benny. Ethan then looked away with guilty eyes, but then he felt Benny's hand cup his chin and turned it back towards him. "But know that I will never stop loving you, Ethan Morgan. No matter how little of time we spend with each other. I will still always love you and will always be thinking about you where ever I might be in this world." he said to Ethan sincerely, as his eyes twinkled with love in the low light. Ethan soon smiled at his words.

Just then Benny broke the comforting embrace that they were in as he got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. Ethan gasped, covering his mouth with both hands, as he stood there speechless and in shock.

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

_Would you still love me the same?_

When Benny opened the box, there sat a small ring with a diamond that sparkled and glimmered in the light like a star in the night sky. Benny held up the box towards his boyfriend, smiling a pearly white smile. "And that's why I want to take the next step in our relationship together, not as boyfriends, but as husbands together. So, Ethan Morgan...would you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked the still shocked, but now smiling Ethan, who's heart was over flowing with joy and love for the man before him on one knee.

"Yes!" answered Ethan happily, with tears streaming down his face. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes, Benny Weir! I would love to be your husband!" rushed out Ethan, crying as he rushed forward to envelope his now fiancee in a warm and loving hug, as Benny went to stand up.

Then he pulled back from the hug with a puzzled looked on his face. "But...how on earth were you able to afford a ring?" he asked Benny. Benny smiled at him as he took Ethan's hand and placed the ring on it. "The reason why I have been working so much and for so many late hours is because so I can finally get that promotion that I've been wanting to get. I had to work really hard and prove myself to my boss that I deserved that promotion, in order for me to get it and then also so I could get that raise that went along with it too, that allowed me to be able to afford the ring. As well as starting to help out around here a lot more." explained Benny earnestly, with a smile.

"You...you mean...you did all of that, just for me? So, you could purpose to me?" asked Ethan in disbelief and amazment. Benny just nodded. "I want to show you that I really do appreciate the things that you do for me, even if I don't always show it. I knew that it was going to be tough on us in the beginning, but I knew that once it was all over with that everything would be alright for us in the end. Even better in fact! As long as we just hung in there together." he said sweetly and lovingly to him. Ethan smiled fondly at him and brought him into a passionate kiss. This was exactly just what Ethan needed.

* * *

**A/N: And BOOM! There's goes the songfic dynamite! Lol!**

**So, how was that sad, but sweet tune for ya? I hope you all enjoyed it, because we still have one more bethan songfic request from bennyxethan to go, folks! So, stick around! Lol!**

**And just a little reminder. They're won't be any shout outs on the next tune, due to them both being posted on the same exact day, back to back. But feel free to leave a review for both of them if you wish and I'll give you a shout out for both on songfic #32's shout outs. Thanks!**

**And until next time! This is DJ MBAV fan66 saying, SEEEE YAAAAY! Lol!**


	31. I Miss Your Love

**A/N: Hey, yo! How's it hangin' my homie G's?! I'm DJ MBAV fan66! And I'm bringin' you another kick ass songfic! So, here we go!**

**As you know this is the second song requested by guest reviewer bennyxethan in their review from a more previous chapter. So, there's not going to be any shout outs on this one, I'm afraid. But have no fear! There will be on the next one! Lol! ;)**

**Now, bennyxethan had also wanted it to be another bethan one. So, that's exactly what you're getting! Lol! I hope you all like it and please don't forget to drop a review, too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or this song used in this songfic. Those rights belong to their original creators. I do, however, own this songfic and it's short mini plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #31**_

Song: Stitches

Artist: Shawn Mendes

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

* * *

Things for Ethan and Benny have been going pretty great. The two had been dating each other for almost an entire year, now. They loved each other deeply and felt as if they couldn't live without one another. They were always together like glue and thought that nothing and anything would ever tear them apart.

Or so they thought...

_I thought that I've been hurt before_

_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

_Your words cut deeper than a knife_

_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Ever since that night that Ethan had gotten bit by a vampire, that was part of some small group of vampires who were wreaking havoc on the town one night, things were never the same again. They were unable to get the vemon out this time, like they did before on the night of that school dance with Jesse showing up there and causing trouble like usual. So, now Ethan was a vampire or to be more precise, a fledgling.

Well...he was a fledgling, until Erica decided to take him under her wing to show him the perks of being a vampire, now. She had convinced him that it was best if he just went on and became a full vamp, anyways to spare the pain and agony of what Sarah had went through, trying to fight the urge to drink human blood as a fledgling. Then from there, it got worse. Erica had changed Ethan completely, in appearance and in personality.

At first Benny thought that he could handle the new Ethan, but he soon found that very hard to do. He tried desperately to get the old Ethan to come back mutliple times before. The more kinder and sweeter and loving Ethan. But eventually, it all blew up in his face when Ethan had gotten fed up with Benny's nagging and decided to breakup with him, along with a few choice words that weren't very nice either.

Benny felt his heart shatter that day. He got the slight feeling that somehow Erica was behind Ethan wanting to breakup with him, and in such a hurtful way too. But the words still cut pretty deep and still stung him badly in hearing him say those things to him. Words that he thought he'd never hear coming from Ethan's mouth.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on_

So, here he was. Walking the halls of Whitechapel High...alone and depressed looking. Sarah was of course furious with Ethan, but Benny told her not to worry about it and that he'll be ok. Sarah didn't quite believe him completely, but still agreed with him. Even Benny didn't quite believe his words either, but what else was there to do?

He still always found himself wanting to call Ethan his boyfriend at times, but then stopped himself from doing so once he remembered that he wasn't anymore. His whole world just felt like crap without his best friend and lover by his side.

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_I'm shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_I'm tripping over myself,_

_I'm aching begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

Ethan had even dropped Rory as a friend. Saying that he doesn't need to be seen with dorks like him and Benny anymore, now that he's cool and popular. That they would only just bring him down and tarnish his image, if he was seen hanging out with them. Benny didn't even know _what _to think when Rory had told him that. He kind of felt like crying a bit, but didn't.

Erica has turned Ethan into basically a male version of herself. Or worse! Another Jesse, even! But just not as evil or ruthless as Jesse was. Thank god! But it still frighten the spellmaster and caused him to begin to worry for Ethan's sake because after all...he still greatly loves and cares for the seer/vampire. And he doubts that, that would ever change.

_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

_Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_

_Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

_Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_

_I'm left seeing red on my own_

Benny could never get Ethan off his mind. He would sometimes find himself wanting to just pick up the phone and call him or just stop by his place just to see his lovely smiling face again, but then stopped himself from doing so. But he found it just so _damn _hard to just stay away from the one that had his heart for so long, now.

Taking a breath and closing his locker door, Benny decided that he couldn't take it anymore and had decided to go and try to talk to Ethan and convince him to come back to him, one last time.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on_

Well, that whole plan had turned out to be a mistake, as when he reached Ethan, Benny had found that he wasn't alone. And was with his 'new friends', which were all just a bunch of bullies and jerks who liked to pick on nerds. Heck! They even used to pick on Ethan, too! But thanks to Erica making Ethan seem more cooler, they no longer picked on him and now see him as one of them. Speaking of Erica, she was also there among their little 'posse'. In fact, she hardly ever left Ethan's side, which Benny found sort of strange.

Anyways, once Benny reached Ethan and his friends, things went downhill. It wasn't the talk that he was expecting to have with the brunette. In fact, it went just like all the other talks that they had together. Nothing but shouting, insults, and aguring. But it soon got worse for poor Benny, when Ethan's new friends decided to step in this time.

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_I'm shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_I'm tripping over myself,_

_I'm aching begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

They didn't like the way that he was talking to Ethan and was trying to get him to go back to his old geek ways, again. At first they just started threatening him, but then things got physical and violent, as they began to shove him around laughing and then started to punch and kick him all over.

Benny was in so much pain right then, as he was badly beaten and laying on the floor crying and moaning out in pain. After a while, they had finally gotten enough and had began to walk away, but not before leaving a nice little threat behind, telling him to stay away from Ethan for else. As they walked away, Benny looked up with a black eye and a bit of blood running down the corner of his mouth some. He saw how Ethan lingered behind some, just standing there watching him with what looked like...guilt, in his eyes.

Benny mustered what little strength he had left and reached out towards Ethan with an unsteady hand, as he desperately croaked out a small plea of help from his former lover. But all he got was a sad and remorseful look from Ethan, before he heard Erica calling out to him. Ethan then turned around, but not without giving one last sympathetic glance towards Benny, before going to catch up with the others. That was the last thing that Benny saw, as a tear of hurt and pain ran down his cheek, before he blacked out.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you out of my head_

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gonna wind up dead_

Minutes later, Sarah had arrived and saw Benny just laying there unconscious. She let out a loud gasp of Benny's name and ran to his side. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly picked him up and rushed him off to the nurse's office.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you out of my head_

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gonna wind up dead_

From the nurse's office, they had decided to call an ambulance to take him to the hospital, as he was badly bruised and battered and needed medical treatment that only doctors could provide.

Sarah had managed to call Benny's grandma and explain everything to her and told her that she'd met her at the hospital.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you of my head_

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gonna wind up dead_

Ethan was furious about what just happened, with his supposed 'new friends', but he was mostly angry at himself for allowing it to even happen in the first place. Erica then told the others that she wanted to be alone with Ethan to help him relaxe and cool down some. They all nodded and soon left, just leaving her and him alone.

Once they were all gone, Erica then started to act all flirty and seductive towards him. Ethan was a bit confused and freaked out as to why she was acting this way. She then explained to him that she's always had a thing for him, but never really acted on it until now because of the species difference between them. But now that he was a vampire, that had all changed and that she had wanted him all to herself, which meant breaking him and Benny up first by helping him act more like a popular person and less like a geek.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you out my head, get you out of my head_

Ethan was pissed at her when he heard this. He tried to tell her that he wasn't even straight anymore and that he was into guys, not girls. But Erica didn't care. She said that after spending a night with her that all that will soon change. And that she'll be the one to make him go straight again...or at least be interested in girls again. She grinned at him devilishly as she proceeded to rub his shoulders, trying to suduce him, but it wasn't working.

In fact, with every word that came out of her mouth only made him even more furious at her. Ethan then shoved Erica off of him and gave her a stone cold glare, as he told her that he hated her and that he never wants anything to do with her again. He told her harshly, that he was done with being cool and popular if it only meant hurting the ones that he loves and treating others like dirt. And that now, because of her he just might of lost the one good thing in his life that he ever had. He then stormed off to go and hopefully fix what he had broken, leaving a very stunned and very upset Erica behind.

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_I'm shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)_

_I'm tripping over myself,_

_I'm aching begging you to come help (begging, baby, please)_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

Benny was currently resting in his bed, sleeping. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep, as he was having the worst nightmare ever. It was about him and Ethan. And Ethan doing such horrible things and going crazy with bloodlust and him joining up with Jesse, but worst of all was seeing Ethan as he slowly drained the life from him and killing him without even caring one bit.

Benny shot up, wide awake now, panting heavily. After steadying his breathing, he looked around and saw that he was in the hospital. Then the memories of what happened came flooding back to him. He leaned back into his pillow as he stared up at the ceiling with a blank stare, feeling warm tears stream down his face. He couldn't believe that Ethan would ever do that to him in a million years. Just standing there and watching as he got the crap beat out of him and then just left him there.

Benny closed his eyes, wanting to forget it all. He then heard the door slowly creak open and heard small footsteps enter the room. He really didn't want to be bothered with, so he just laid there, pretending to be asleep. He heard as the footsteps got closer, until they suddenly stopped and it sounded liked whoever it was had sat down in the chair beside the bed. He heard them let out a small pained breath and then felt as they picked up his hand. He felt something wet and warm drip down onto his hand, as he heard small subtle crying noises.

The person soon began to speak and when they did, it shocked Benny at just who it was that spoke. It was Ethan. And he was crying, no less too. He heard Ethan apologize for how he's been acting lately and how he hated every moment that he was rude and mean to him. He said that he had let all the popularity go to his head and that it didn't help that Erica was the one fueling it, too.

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

Ethan went on to say how sorry he was and that he was such a fool to ever want to leave him for something as stupid as popularity, and that this was all his fault. He was now through with trying to live a lie and that all that he wants right now is his Benny back. To love, to hold, and to cherish, again. How he just wants everything to go back to the way that it used to be between them, again.

Benny could tell by the way that Ethan spoke that he truly meant it. And it sort of made Benny's heart begin to ache and yearn for his love again. To feel the touch of his soft lips on his and to taste his wonderful sweet kisses again. Just then he felt the one thing that he's been longing for all along on his lips. Ethan's kisses. Not being able to take it anymore, Benny opened his eyes as he kissed back, surprising the young seer/vampire.

After the initial shock, Ethan hugged Benny tightly, but not too tightly as he was still recovering. Soon the two had started to talk about everything that's happened over the past few weeks. Ethan had told him what Erica had basically confessed to him. How him breaking up with him was all part of her plan to get closer to him and get him in bed with her. Benny was stunned and furious at this sudden news, but then again it was Erica and he knew how devious she could be whenever she wants something so badly. But he still hated her for what she did.

After talking and working things out finally, it came to the point in their conversation about what to do next. Even though things between them were cool now, there was still the matter of their relationship together. Ethan was nervous because he didn't think that Benny would ever want to take him back after what he's done. But by surprise, Benny had grabbed Ethan's face and planted a good, long passionate kiss on his lips. Ethan was a bit taken back, but soon kissed back with just as much force, smiling. They soon broke apart, panting some, but with happy smiles on their faces.

"God! How I've missed your kisses! I don't think that I could go another day with out them!" breathed out Benny happily, as he looked at his no longer ex-boyfriend with loving eyes. Both of their foreheads touching.

"Me too, Benny! Me too!" agreed Ethan, as he leaned in for another kiss with Benny.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! Another songfic, done and over with! Lol!**

**So, what'cha think? Did you like it? Or was it just plain out horrible? I hope not, because then I would be heartbroken if it was :(**

**Lol! So, how was that one for ya bennyxethan?! I hope you liked it. I was originally gonna make Ethan just be evil when he became a vampire, but then I decided that I wanted a somewhat happy ending and just made it where he was just a jerk, instead. Who was sort of being manipulated by Erica into being like her, so she could break up our bethan duo just to have Ethan all to herself. Which totally didn't work out for her, now did it? Lol! In fact, I'm pretty sure once the others find out about what she's done, they'll want to ditch her as a friend. Well...Sarah will, since Sarah's her best friend. And with Rory well...Erica never really considered him a friend, so yeah. Lol!**

**Anyways! Until next time, this be DJ MBAV fan66, saying SEEEE YAAAA! Lol! ;)**


	32. What Are We In This Relationship?

**A/N: Hey, yo my fellow listeners! Lol! This be DJ MBAV fan66! With another (and very emotional) songfic for ya!**

**This request comes from guest reviewer HopelessRomantic, who wanted a Bethan songfic done to this song. So, here it is! Lol! I know that you wanted it to be emotional and sweet all wrapped up into one, so I hope that I did your request justice because making a sad song into a sweet songfic is kind of tough. But I think I did a pretty good job at it, nonetheless :)**

**Sorry, that you had to wait for so long before your request could be done and posted. I've no real excuse as to why it took so long, except for being super busy with other stories and laziness sometimes. So, I hope you're not mad at me and if you are then I hope that this songfic will make up for it :)**

**Shout outs:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- It's ok fanfic buddy. I hate spellcheck too sometimes when I'm trying to send someone a text by using the little voice thingy option on the phone instead of just typing it out myself and it puts down words that I didn't even come close to saying, sometimes. Which makes me have to go back over the message to make corrections. Ugh! Lol! But yep! Ethan is a very lucky man, indeed! If only Benny had maybe had mentioned it a little sooner, though because he almost lost Ethan over it. Lol! And now for #31's review, it's cool if you're spamming me. It's not like you're sending me 50 reviews about nothing. Lol! But I'm glad too that Ethan finally got his crap together and stopped listening to Erica. She can be so devious sometimes. Lol! Yeah...unfortunately he's about to go through some more tough times in this one, too. Sorry. *looks down in guilt* Lol!**

**LoveShipper- Yep! It sure is! He just wanted to make things perfect for Ethan by taking the next step in their relationship. And for your review on #31, you're right. Thank goodness Ethan started to see Erica for what she really is. A back stabbing bitch (excuse the language), who only cares about herself and will do anything to get what she wants! Even it means hurting those around her. But her little plan back fired on her and instead it only made Ethan's and Benny's relationship together even more stronger now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters or the song used in this songfic. All I own is this songfic and it's mini plot line.**

* * *

_**Songfic #32**_

Song: Say Something

Artist: A Great Big World (ft. Christina Aguilera)

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

* * *

Ever since thier second half of Junior year in high school, Ethan and Benny had grown even more closer to one another, though they weren't dating. They would find themselves wanting to always touch one another in some small, but non-intimate way. Like by holding hands more often, wanting to snuggle together on those cold dark nights, hugging each other a lot, or just playful teasing like gestures like light shoving or arm punching. And if you looked close enough, you'd might be able to notice the small red tint on their faces take form.

But they always just played it off as just being extra friendly with each other. Eventually, labeling their relationship with one another as complicated and difficult to understand. You see, even though Benny had stopped going after every pretty girl that he saw because he had realized that he had a crush on his best friend, Ethan, on the other, was oblivious to it and was still pining over Sarah, but was still too scared to ever make a move to ask her out. But he had noticed the strange feelings that he got every time that he was around Benny. He enjoyed Benny touching him a lot and found himself thinking how certain things about him seemed cute and adorable to him. But Ethan just pushed those strange thoughts to the side because the thought of him being gay, and for his best friend no less, scared him...a lot.

So, things just remained complicated for the two as the years went by until it was finally time to go off to college.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

For Benny, he thought that he could handle their complicated relationship together, but over time it grew more difficult to believe. And now, they were both about to head off to college. Unfortunately, they were both going to different ones. Ethan's was still in Whitechapel though, but Benny's choice of college was going to be in a different town, miles away from Whitechapel. And it broke his heart to even just think that he would no longer be with his best friend anymore, until holidays or spring and summer break. But it was probably for the best anyways, since it was clear that Ethan was in love with Sarah and not him. And this..."thing", that they seemed to have together was getting too much for Benny to handle, emotionally. So, why not just leave, right?

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

But he still wanted to give it one more shot before he left. And had decided to give Ethan an ultimatum on were they stand right now in their relationship.

"I've decided to leave town for the college in Oaksburg, today. My train leaves at five. I don't want to go, but Ethan..." started Benny, starting to get choked up now with a depressed feeling of not only about having to leave, but also about what this could mean for him and Ethan in the future. Even if they did stayed nothing more than friends, it was still the same as a long distance relationship. And those type of things just never worked out in the end. And Benny was afraid that that's what would happened between them.

"I just can't take this anymore! The strange way that we act around each other? It's like were together, but at the same time we're not. I feel as if we are stuck in between being friends and a couple. And it's driving me nuts, E!" confessed Benny, getting out everything that he's been holding inside for the past couple of years now.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

"I never felt like this before with anyone, E! I love you!" sniffled Benny, as tears started to fall. "And I had hoped that you had loved me too, but I can see the way you look at Sarah, at times. I know that you still have a crush on her and that you probably love her more than you do me as a love interest, anyways." he stated sadly, as he looked down in disappointment. "So, I'm making it easier for you by leaving town and heading to a college in a different city. But..." he said, looking back up at Ethan with watery eyes. "I'll stay here and go to a college more closer to home, if you just say that you feel the same way that I do! That you don't really want me to go! Because I'll do it Ethan! I'll stay here in Whitechapel, just to be with you, if you want me to?!" pleaded Benny, as he waited for Ethan's answer.

But Ethan didn't say a word, which Benny made very worried and even more upset than he was. "Ethan! Say something! Anything! If you do love me, then stop me from going! Or else...you'll lose me FOREVER!" exclaimed Benny desperately and pleading, as more tears fell from his green sad eyes.

But he still remained silent, not knowing what to say or how he even felt about Benny and he's possible relationship as a couple together. He was in complete and utter turmoil over the matter. And by not hearing a single word uttered from Ethan's lips only broke his heart even more, as he wiped away his tears and let a very depressed and heavy sigh out before he just walked away. Probably for last time.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Ethan spent the next thirty minutes or so, comtemplating over his feelings for Benny and what Benny had just said to him a while ago. He then finally realized that he didn't want Benny to go and that he actually does love him as more than a best friend. So, without haste he made his way on over to Benny's to stop him from leaving and to confess his love for him.

But once he got to his grandma's place, Ethan had found that nobody was home. He quickly checked his watch for the time, as it was only 4:55, and figured that maybe she had taken him to the train station already to check-in. So, he got in his car and rushed off towards the train station in a hurry.

By the time he got there, it was after five o'clock aleady, but he had hoped that maybe the train was running late and hadn't arrived yet, so he headed to the checkout desk. But when he got there and spoke to the lady about the train heading to Oaksburg, she had told him some very grave news about the train bound for there. Apparently, it had been in a terrible accident just minutes ago, as it was leaving and somehow managed to derail itself from the track. Many people were severely hurt in the accident and were rushed off to Whitechapel Medical Hospital.

Ethan's heart dropped at the news and soon began to panic. He quickly thanked the lady and dashed off in a hurry to the hospital to see if Benny was one of the injured, brought to the hospital.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

When he got there, he had managed to find Benny's room. And that's when he saw him laying there. Eyes closed with bandages wrapped everywhere and tubes running out of his fail and damaged body. There were still small minor sratches on him that weren't covered up and he could see huge, visible dark bruises spread across his arms and some on his face, as well. He looked so broken to Ethan, as he just stood there in shock and guilt at the sight.

He then heard as someone came up behind him. It was his grandmother, Evelyn. She looked as if she had been crying for days, when in actuality it was only for a few minutes. She had told him that it didn't look so good for Benny, right now and that he was in a coma from brain damage. The doctor had said that he'll most likely never wake up again. And that just brought tears to Ethan's eyes as he broke down crying.

It had been about six months now, and Benny has still yet to awaken from his coma. Not being able to take the pain of seeing her grandson like this anymore, Evelyn had decided to tell the doctor to pull the plug on the breathing machine that was keeping Benny alive. But before she had them do it, Evelyn had first decided to tell Ethan and let him say his final goodbyes to his comatose best friend.

Ever since finding out, Ethan had been coming by and visiting Benny everyday, urging for him to open his eyes and wake up. Ethan had tears in his eyes as he stood there over Benny's still sleeping form.

"I'm sorry, B. For ever making you feel like I don't actually love you as more than a friend. For putting you through such an emotional roller coaster and for making you feel as if I was just stringing you along with our complicated relationship together." he sobbed, wiping some tears away as he took Benny's still slightly bruised hand in his, gently. "And now...here I am. Saying goodbye to you one last time." he sniffled. "I can't believe that all it took for me to finally realize how much you truly mean to me is by you leaving town and getting badly hurt like this and is now laying here on your death bed, for me to tell you...that you're the one that I want to be with. Not Sarah."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

Ethan took a second to pause to let more tears fall from his sad brown eyes, as he clasped Benny's hand slightly tighter. "Benny! Listen to me! You have to wake up! _Please_! You've been like this for six whole months now! And my hearts been breaking every day since! I need you! I need you to please come back to me! I-I...I don't want to have to give up on you, in seeing your smiling cheerful face again and your dazzling green eyes ever again! If only I realized things sooner and had gotten to you sooner, before you got on that damn train, then you would never of have to be like this! Stuck in some hospital bed about ready to take your last breath all because of me! So, please Benny! Just wake up, so I can tell you how sorry I am! And that I love you, with all my heart! Just...say something or move or..._ANYTHING _for that matter, to show that you're ok and that everything will be alright! Please, Benny!" ranted Ethan as he continued to cry uncontrollably, warms tears falling from his eye and on to Benny hand, as he brought it up to his lips and placed a small soft kiss on it.

But there was no response from the comatose Benny, as he continued to lay there, unmoving and unresponsive. Benny's silence caused Ethan to sob even more, before he finally calmed himself long enough to then give Benny a love filled kiss on his lips as an one last goodbye to the one that he loves and had his heart as well.

Evelyn stood there in the background, crying quietly herself as she heard Ethan's last plea for Benny to wake up and him confessing his love for him as he said his final goodbye. She gave a subtle nod to the doctor and the nurse, as Ethan took a couple of steps back from Benny's bed, for the go ahead to turn off the machine. Ethan came to stand beside her, as she embraced him in a comforting hug, awaiting for when the heart monitor would flatline and make that annoying loud and long beep sound signaling meaning that he was gone now.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

When the nurse finally turned off Benny's breathing machine, it wasn't long before they all heard his last heartbeat before he finally flatlined. Hearing that sound just totally shattered any self composure that Ethan had, as he balled his eyes out into Evelyn's shoulder.

Suddenly, a couple of minutes later a miracle happened. The heart monitor had then suddenly began to beep again, filling the very quiet room with it's beeping sounds indicating that Benny was still alive. Hearing this, caused everyone to express very surprised and awed looks on their faces. With a sniffle, Ethan immediately looked up towards Benny's direction with surprise and hope clear in his eyes, as he rushed to the bed.

"Benny...?" spoke Ethan softly to him, as he reached to hold his hand again.

Just then, Benny's eyes began to flutter open as he looked at Ethan with groggy and confused eyes. "E-Ethan?" he managed to croak out in a raspy voice. Ethan smiled happily with a huge smile on his face, as he had tears of joy begin to fall. "Benny! Y-you're awake!" exclaimed Ethan in glee. "Yeah...? What happened? And why am I in the hospital?" asked Benny a bit dazed, as he groaned out slightly from the small bit of pain that he was still experiencing from the accident and all the surgery he had to have done from it.

After the doctor and nurse had examined Benny and he was filled in on everything that happened, he slowly began to remember some of it. Especially, the conversation that he and Ethan had before he left to finish packing for the train.

After he and Ethan had talked about everything, and Ethan told him that he was the one that he always did love, they decided to go out on a date together once Benny was released from the hospital and when he had made a full recovery. Benny had also decided not to go to that school in Oakburgs and instead just remain here in Whitechapel, with Ethan and attend the same college as him.

And all it took was a horrible accident and one miracle kiss to bring them from stuck in between friends and dating in their relationship, to all the way to happily stuck together as lovers.

* * *

**A/N: And that's songfic #32! I hope you all liked it and please don't forget to leave your review, too!**

**I had you all going there for a second, huh? Lol! At first it seemed like it was only going to be a tragedy, but instead it turned into a very happy ending. Lol! I hope that had enough sweetness in it for ya, HopelessRomantic. Especially, with a song like that. Lol! But I hope it still worked for ya!**

**This one sounds like something from a movie, huh? Not that I got it from a movie or anything! It just reminds me of one of those old timey romance movies, were the female character is leaving town, but then at the last minute the male character realizes that he loves her and doesn't want her to go. So, he chases after her to the train station and right when he thinks he's missed her...BAM! There she is and it turns out that she couldn't bring herself to get on the train and leave. Lol!**

**Anyways, this be DJ MBAV fan66 signing off and saying that I'll see you in the next wonderful songfic to come! PEACE! Lol!**


	33. Being In Your Arms

**A/N: Yo! Yo! What's up all my home skillets?! This be DJ MBAV fan66! And I'm turning it up with another fang-tastic tune!**

**So, our next songfic request comes to us from guest reviewer Daisy123! Dasiy123 had requested a Sarah/Erica and a Benny/Ethan pairing for this song. So, that's exactly what I'm doing! Lol! ;)**

**Now, I'm not sure if you wanted both pairings to be romantically involved or for them to only be best friends for this songfic. I've listen to the song and from what I've gotten from it, is that it's about romantic feelings. Maybe from along the lines of the romance stemming from a close friendship at first, only for it to turn into something more. So, that's what I'm going with. Sort of. Lol! But I hope you'll still like it, if this isn't exactly what you had in mind, though! :)**

**And sorry for the really long wait on getting your request done. But it's finally done and here it is now! Lol!**

**Shout outs:**

**mbavlover61010- Awe! Thank you! And you're very much welcome! Oh! And thank you for the favorite and follow as an author and on this story! You're the best! ;)**

**LoverShipper- Me too! That was a close one! *wipes sweat from forehead* Phew! We almost lost Benny there for a second! Thank god, for Ethan's miracle kiss to bring him back to the land of the living.**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! Sorry about that fanfic buddy! Lol! In a way, if you think about it...it was sort of like a fairytale. Like maybe Snow White or Sleeping Beauty! The princess (Benny) has something tragic happen to them and they go into a never ending slumber, only to soon be awaken by a kiss from the prince (Ethan), who's their one true love. It's sooo romantic...*starts swooning and daydreaming* Lol! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's charaters. I also don't own the song used in this songfic. All I own is this songfic and it's small plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #33**_

Song: Hold Each Other

Artist: A Great Big World (feat. Futuristic)

Pairing: Sarah/Erica and Ethan/Benny

* * *

_I miss the words we used to say_

_I miss the sounds of yesterday_

_I miss the games we used to play like ohhh_

_I was trapped inside a dream_

_I couldn't see her next to me_

_I didn't know she'd set me free like ohhh_

After graduating from high school, Erica had left Whitechapel to go and explore the world and have some vampire-y fun in the process. She had wanted her best friend to join her on her advenures around the world, but instead Sarah had chosen to stay in Whitechapel to go to college there.

Erica never really understood why Sarah was so bound and determined to live the life of a human, when she was no longer even human herself anymore and would look 18 for the rest of her immortal life. Erica thought that it was ridiculous and stupid, but she never questioned it because she didn't want to get into a huge argument over it with Sarah.

So, she left. Surprisingly Sarah was happy for her and had supported her decision to leave and wished her well on her travels. But now here Erica stands. Back in Whitechapel, after being gone for only 2 months. She thought that she could handle being on her own, without Sarah there by her side at first, but she had quickly soon realized that doing all these fun vampire activities wasn't as nearly as fun when you do them alone. So, she had returned back home...missing the company of her best friend, Sarah.

_Something happens when I hold her_

_She keeps my heart from getting older_

_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder_

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

When Erica showed back up at Sarah's doorstep, she was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from the dark haired girl. Erica didn't realize this, but she felt a blush begin to spread across her face at her best friend's action, as she hugged her back.

After a bit of catching up, Sarah had offered Erica a place to bunk for the night with her since she had just got back into town. Erica gladly accepted the offer and the two besties just chilled there in the living room, watching some television.

Later, while still on the couch, Erica felt Sarah shiver a bit so she wrapped her arm around the other vampire and brought her in close to her, to help warm her up some. Sarah smiled as she sat there with her head on Erica's shoulder and her feet propped up on the couch. She didn't want to admit this, but she really did miss feeling Erica's arms around her like this. Whether it was for comfort or to keep her warm on those chilly nights. It reminds her when they were kids and they used to this sort of thing a lot, back then. She really did miss her best friend, a lot. Maybe, a little more than a best friend should've.

_Everything looks different now_

_All this time my head was down_

_He came along and showed me how to let go_

_I can't remember where I'm from_

_All I know is who I've become_

_That our love has just begun like ohhh_

Benny was glad to have Ethan in his life. He always made him feel better and that everything in the world is right again, even if it wasn't. He can still remember the day that they met, clearly. It felt like yesterday to him, actually.

They were just 6 at the time. And Benny had just lost his mother a few weeks back from cancer. He was devastated at losing her and so as a result he mostly just stuck to himself and hardly ever said a word to anybody. He would always look down and depressed. That is until one day Ethan had appeared in his life. For some strange reason, he just felt like he could open up to him and trust him. Eventually, thanks to Ethan, Benny had managed to get over his depression over his mother's loss and move on with his life. Since that day he, knew that they would always remain best friends and would always be there for one another.

_Something happens when I hold him_

_He keeps my heart from getting broken_

_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen_

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

And now here they were, dating each other in junior year. Benny and Ethan couldn't be any happier with each other. Being with Ethan always cheered him up somehow whenever he was feeling down or blue about something. Before they even started to date, Ethan always had this magic ability to fix and mend his broken heart back together again, whenever he was going through a bad break up with a girl. It was only later, during the summer before junior year was when he began to realize that he had feelings for his best friend and vice versa for Ethan.

So, they decided to start dating to see where it would lead them. And here they were now. Snuggling up together in Benny's bed for the night, as it was the weekend and Ethan had decided to stay the night that night with him. They laid there peacefully, with Benny holding his dear best friend and lover there in his arms.

_If I'm stressing you that blessing that's sent from heaven_

_These days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds_

_People judged us they couldn't see the connection_

_When I look at you, it's like I'm looking back at my reflection_

_I don't see nothing different, our pigments they coincide_

_We hold each other so tight they couldn't break us if they tried_

_My eyes are those of the blind, I see no color or size_

_I feel the love in your touch and I trust what's inside your mind, ok_

Days after being back, Erica had just moved in with Sarah instead and the two soon revealed some deep hidden feelings that they had for one another. So, in the end they became girlfriends and started to date.

Of course, they did have their problems though not with each other, but rather with other people in public. You see, there were a few who had a problem with them dating. Some thought it was gross because they were both females and other's didn't mind that they were gay, but what they had a problem with was that they were a mixed racial couple. Now, most of the people on the streets didn't really have a problem with either of those things. But as everybody knows, there's always going to be those few haters out there trying to put you down.

But to Erica and Sarah, they could care less what they think. To them, they were perfect in each other eyes. All they saw was that their similarities out weighed their differences. And that if yin and yang fit so perfectly with each other, than why can't they? There was nothing but love between the two and love was all they needed.

_I know that we've been through a lot_

_I know that we both grew up_

_You know I missed you a lot_

_When I was young I was dumb_

_Didn't think you'd fit in my plot_

_And I appreciate the break because I love what we got now_

_You give me chills and I can't imagine you leaving_

_If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it_

_And you know nobody knows you like I know you_

_I can't wait to come back home so I can hold you_

At first, things were a little bit bumpy in the relationship of Ethan and Benny. When Benny first told Ethan about him liking him, Ethan tensed up and got scared. He had wind up suddenly saying that he didn't return those same feelings and that they he needed some time to adjust to his best friend being gay and being into him. This really hurt Benny, but he understood and gave Ethan his space, even though it was really painful for him to do so.

But after some much thought, Ethan soon realized that he too actually did share those same feelings for his best friend after all. He never really thought about the possibility of being gay himself and what it would mean for his future. He also realized that he was kind of afraid of what it would've meant if he and him actually _did _start dating and what it would mean for their years of friendship if things didn't work out. He didn't want to lose Benny as a friend. So, finally after some thought he went to talk it out with Benny and that's when they worked things out and became boyfriends in the end.

Currently, Ethan was out of town for the weekend visiting some relative of his. He was on the phone with his said boyfriend now, Benny, talking about this and that and reminiscing on that tough point in their relationship, of when Benny came out to Ethan about being gay and liking him. And how they sort of taken a break from their friendship together, so Ethan could sort his feelings out better, only to come to terms that he actually liked him, too. They laughed over the fond, but somewhat funny memory together.

Once the call was over, Ethan sighed happily. He really missed his boyfriend, even if he was only away from him for the weekend. He loved him very much and hated being away from him for long periods of time like this. Ethan couldn't wait to get back home to Benny, so he can wrap his arms around him and they could just sit there together holding each other in their arms, as they kissed the night away with small little kisses. The thought of it just brought a smile and a blush to his face.

_Something happens when I hold her_

_She keeps my heart from getting older_

_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder_

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

Erica and Sarah sat upon a tall hill, that over looked the town, as they watched as the sun began to set early that day. Sarah leaned over onto Erica and rested her head on her shoulder, as Erica brought an arm around the dark haired girl and held her close to her. They smiled as they watched the setting sun together, while they hold each other.

And as for the boys, well...once Ethan finally did get home they spent the entire night together watching a scary movie. And whenever there was a scary part that happened that made Benny jump, he would always smile because he knew that he would always have Ethan right there by his side, protecting him with caring and loving arms wrapped around him. He then did the same and placed his arms around Ethan too, but to bring him into a kiss instead. They stayed like that during the entire movie, until they both feel asleep, while holding each other.

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

_We hold each other_

* * *

**A/N: Done! FINALLY! Lol! This songfic was like...a month over due! Yikes! And I am truly sorry for that, too. So, feel free to punish me if you want for my tardiness in updating. You too, Daisy123 for having to wait for so long. *looks down in shame***

**So, anyways how was that fine tune for you all? Was it good? Or was is bad? Or was it just...eh, for you? Lol!**

**So, we got to see some Sarica (Sarah/Erica) and some Bethan (Benny/Ethan) in this one! I don't think I've ever done a songfic with TWO pairings in it before! Phew! That was a toughie, but I managed to pull it off pretty darn well, if I do say so myself, eh? Lol!**

**Well, my home slices! This be DJ MBAV signing out, saying...SEE YA! Lol! ;)**


	34. Finding Love Again

**A/N: Hey, hey everybody! It's me! The fabulous DJ MBAV, with another songfic tune for ya'll!**

**This one comes from the guest reviewer, anonymous! Who wanted an Ethan/Sarah songfic done to this tune, right here! And they wanted it to be about Sarah's bad break up with Jesse, so here it is! Lol!**

**It might get a little bit confusing at first, but basically in the beginning it takes place during season 1 and 2 (except for the season 2, 2 part finally), but there is the references from the movie of when she first met Ethan and also when she first started babysitting, which is more like a flashback really. And then later on, it takes place after the episode "The Date To End All Dates, Part 1 and Part 2" and just goes from there.**

**Did that all make much sense? Because I think I just royally screwed myself on this one. I should've thought things out more better. *sighs* Oh, well. There's nothing that I can do now about it. So, I still hope you enjoy it! Even if does maybe suck a little. ;P**

**Any who! Lol! Let's get to those shout outs!:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Awe! Thanks fanfic buddy! And don't worry! Now that you have your adorable little puppy, you can snuggle up with that little guy from now on, instead! Who needs human compainionship, when her you have adorable and cute little critters like that, who love you unconditionally. :)**

**anonymous- I'm so glad that you liked them! I'm always worried that the requestors would hate them because it's not what they had originally envisioned or that it just wasn't that good to them. But thanks! And you're welcome, by the way! I get it! You're a big classic rock fan! Who's not, I might add?! Lol! But I don't really care what kind of genre the songs come from, to me if it sounds good and I like it, then I like it! Lol! I don't really have a favorite genre of music, myself. I basically listen to all sorts of mixed genre types of music! :) And it's alright. I understand. Actually, everybody's busy with school now a days, now that it's back in session again for the new school year. Whether it be regular school or college. But I completely understand! School and life comes first, after all! Lol! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I also don't own the song used in this songfic. But I do own this songfic and it's small plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #34**_

Song: I Want To Know What Love Is

Artist: Foreigner

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

* * *

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

After Jesse had broken her heart and ruined her life forever, Sarah was feeling really down of late. She thought the he was the one, who could make her happy and is her one true soul mate, but oh how wrong she was. And not only did he ruin her life, but also her best friend's as well. Although, it had turned out that Erica actually loved being what she is...a vampire. But Sarah didn't. She hated what she's become, now. A blood thirsty monster, who will never get to experience what it's like to ever be loved again.

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

_Through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

So, after what Jesse had done to her, Sarah had decided to just give up on finding true love ever again. She tried very hard to not let the thought of it, to ever get to her, but she failed each and every time as she silently would cry by herself whenever no one was around. She hated feeling so depressed about it, but she couldn't help it. What Jesse had done to her had basically, broke her as a person, now.

Looking back, Sarah then remembers that fateful day at school, when after getting her lunch, a teenage boy with brown semi-long and messy hair wearing a jean jacket had accidently bumped into her and caused her spill her lunch all over her shirt. After she had rudely insulted the poor boy, who looked to be a freshman, and had walked away, Sarah immediately felt bad for insulting him but was too stubborn to go and apologize to him afterwards.

But there was something else that had happened too. Something that she felt deep down inside of her, but she didn't know what exactly at the time. That is until she wound up having to babysit the said teen, who's name she later found out was Ethan Morgan, and his little sister on the night when a still human Erica was suppose to be the one babysitting. She had felt that strange feeling grow a little bit more inside her.

_In my life_

_There's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

Sarah had found out that the more and more time that she had spent with Ethan, only seemed to cause this feeling to grow. She knew what this feeling was, but she always just pushed it a side. Not wanting to ever have to go through the first heartache that she had experienced when she was with Jesse, ever again. So, Sarah just only buried her feelings for Ethan. But it wasn't easy for her because you could clearly see that he had shared the same feelings about her as well. And it pained her to see him all lovey-dovey for her, but she couldn't do the same because she was too afraid to ever love again.

She was afraid that if she did allowed herself to love him, then things would eventually go downhill because of her vampirism. He would age and she wouldn't. And there was the constant fear of someday losing it and biting into his neck, draining him of all his blood. She couldn't risk it! So, instead she just denied her feelings for him until he would eventually lose interest in her. Even though the idea of it hurt her deeply.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

But when Ethan still pursued her and her heart, and had finally asked her out on a date, Sarah couldn't take denying her heart from the love that she had felt for him, any longer and had said yes.

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

And now, ever since that first date and that little mix up was fixed about it, Sarah was finally happy. It had looked like she was able to know and experience what true love is like after all, with Ethan Morgan.

When Sarah had told Ethan that she just wanted to take it slow at first because she was still recovering from the heartache from her last boyfriend, who we all know who, Ethan was completely understanding about it and had respected her wishes. In fact, he sort of wanted to take it slow too, seeing how this was his first time being a relationship with somebody. EVER!

_In my life_

_There's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

And here she thought, that she would forever walk the Earth, alone and loveless for all of eternity. But then came this amazing person into her life, who showed her that even a monster can be loved. He didn't care about her being a vampire or the fact that she could someday bleed him dry of his precious blood. All he cared about was the girl inside and how she made him feel every time he looks at her gorgeous face.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Eventually, every thought and every terrible thing that Jesse had done to her soon began to fade away into nothingness. Being replaced by the handsome and cute face of her current love interest, Ethan. All of Jesse's bad memories, only became just that. A bad memory. As new and joy filled ones began to take there place in her mind.

Ones of love, happiness, life, and joy. All centering around the love of her life. Ethan was more kinder, and gentler, and more thoughtful than Jesse ever was to her. And she loved that about Ethan. She was glad that she had finally decided to listen to her heart and to open it back up again to the world around her.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_(And I wanna feel)_

_I want to feel what love is_

_(And I know)_

_I know you can show me_

Sarah knew that even though she would never get to have the wonderful life that she dreamed of to the fullest, she was happy with what she's got now with Ethan. She didn't need kids and a fancy house or even a very well off job that she wouldn't have to worry about having to quit after a few years of being there because of her still young looking appearance. All that she needed in her life right now, was somebody to love. And that somebody was Ethan because without him she would be lost and hopeless.

_Let's talk about love_

_(I wanna know what love is)_

_The love that you feel inside_

_(I want you to show me)_

_I'm feeling so much love_

_(I wanna feel what love is)_

_No, you just cannot hide_

_(I know you can show me)_

_Yeah_

Well, it had looked like Sarah was able to actually get the life that she's always dreamed of having because right after Ethan's senior year of high school, he had finally done it. He had discovered the cure to vampirism and had cured Sarah of her's. It was like a deam come true for her. Although, she still looked to be 18 right now, she would still age normally as the years went by from that moment on.

Soon after being cured, Ethan had proposed to her and she said yes. It was the most beautifulest wedding ever. About a year later, Sarah had found out that she was pregnant with their first child, who they named Joyce Admarie Morgan. And soon after, 4 years later, they had their second, named Veronica (Ethan's name choice, not Sarah's) Faith Morgan. The next time if Sarah ever got pregnant again with their third child, they were hoping that it would hopefully turn out to be a boy. For Ethan's sake, that is. Because third time, the charm, right?

Ethan had given Sarah so much, but the one thing that he had given and showed her the most, that Jesse never could, was love. And now, she knows what it feels like to love.

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too_

_(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna to feel it too_

_And I know and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me love is real, yeah I know_

_(I wanna know what love is)_

_Hey, I wanna know what love_

_(I want you to show me)_

_I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know..._

* * *

**A/N: Another very touching songfic for all you listeners out there! You're welcome! Lol! ;)**

**So, what did you all think about the little insight into Sarah's emotions about her ordeal after breaking up with Jesse because of the whole 'Jesse being a dick and horrible boyfriend' thing and it making her feel how she'll never be able to truly love someone again? And about how after meeting Ethan, seemed to have changed her whole perspective on it? It was cute, right? Lol! You know it is! :P**

**Anyways, until the next fang-tastic tune, I'll be seeing you wonderful people later! DJ MBAV fan66, is out of here! Peace! ;)**


	35. Saving The Planet

**A/N: Hey, there my homies! I'm back! And boy has it been awhile, huh? But your favorite dj master, DJ MBAV fan66, is back and better than ever! :P**

**Sorry, for leaving this story on hiatus for so long. You can punish me however you please for it, too. It's just that with me working now there hasn't been a whole lot of time to work on this story properly like I used to. But I'm going to try and work on it a bit more now, seeing as it's been almost a year since I've last updated it. Also, I've been busy trying to get all my other stories updated and done, as well. I've been trying to cut down on how many on going stories I have going at once for me.**

**Anyways, enough with the pity party here! Lol! :P**

**This songfic request comes from a new friend of mine, who I've been chatting it up with. Her name is Bennyweirlover17! And boy, does she have a lot a songfic requests coming your way. So, stay tuned for more of her fabulous bethan requests in the future! ;D**

**So, Bennyweirlover17 had requested me to do a songfic to the sad part of the movie Home done bethan style to the song from the soundtrack that they play in it, during that part of the movie. So, here it is! The sad part of the movie Home re-mastered to bethan perfection!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**Bennyweirlover17- Thank you for favoriting this story and for all the great song requests! I promise I'll get them done eventually for you and to make you proud. :)**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thank you for the review! And even though I maybe super late in saying this, but HAPPY SUPER LATE THANKSGIVING IN CANADA AND SOON TO BE CANADIAN THANKSGIVING AGAIN, FANFIC BUDDY! Lol! :D Sorry, for being so late in telling you that. Hehehe! *blushes* And I'm glad you loved the chapter so much. :)**

**LoveShipper- Me too! She deserves someone like Ethan in her life after all the crap she had to go through during her senior year of high school. Especially, with Jesse. Thanks for the review! :D**

**anonymous- You're welcome! And I'm glad that you liked it and thanks for the review, too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song being used in this chapter, either. Those rights go to their creators and producers. All I own is this fic and any changes to the sad scene in the movie Home.**

* * *

_**Songfic #35**_

Song: As Real As You And Me

Artist: Rihanna

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

* * *

They had finally done it. Benny had managed to secure the one thing that seemed to of warranted this whole alien invasion thing from the big alien ship that seemed to be destorying everything in it's path.

Ethan and Benny both smiled victoriously at the accomplishment. Now all that was left was just getting the alien inside of it, attention.

_There could be a freak accident_

_There could be a fatal disease_

_I know we hate to think about it_

_But it's as real as you and me_

_It's as real as you and me_

Ethan noticed how the ship didn't seem to be slowing down any, so he quickly acted. While he was inside the car that Benny had magically spelled to become a flying car, Ethan hurriedly rummaged around inside of it to look for something. Once he found it, he gave it to Sarah in a hurry.

"I was gonna wait until your birthday to give this to you, but here you go! Happy Birthday!" he explained rapidly to her.

Sarah looked at him weirdly for a minute, as she slowly replied with a drawn out thanks, but Ethan urgently rushed her to quickly open it now. So, she did. Once the wrapping paper was off, she smiled fondly at what was inside, which was a small mirror. She was surprised to see her reflection staring back at her in it.

Before she could ask though, he answered for her. "I had Benny's grandma enchant it so that it can show even vampire reflections in it." he explained. Sarah smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Ethan. I love it." she said gratefully.

"Great! You're welcome! Now give it here, real quick!" demanded Ethan urgently in a rush, as he snatched the mirror from her hands and stood up in the car's sunroof. "Take the wheel for me, will ya, Sarah?!" he called out to her, who did what he had asked.

_We could all fall down_

_Before our Saviour could return_

_I know we hate to think about it_

_But it's as real as you and me_

Ethan held up the small mirror so that the sun's light could bounce off it and shine directly into the alien's eyes through the cockpit of the ship.

The alien flinched at the sudden brightness of the light, but it worked. It had caught the alien's attention. Once Ethan noticed this, he then shown the light down in Benny's direction like a beacon. The alien looked in the direction that the beam of light was now shining and instantly saw Benny down on the ground, standing there with what looked to be a little rock shaped like an egg.

The alien's eyes went wide at the sight and immediately pulled the brake for the ship to stop, seeing as Benny and the strange object was directly in it's path.

Sarah flew the car back down to the ground, as soon as they noticed the ship beginning to slowdown now. They both got out of the car and watched in satisfaction as their plan had worked.

But there was a problem.

_If I should go_

_Hold my hand_

_If I should leave_

_Darling comfort me, please_

The ship wasn't going to be able to stop in time before it had reached Benny. Both Ethan and Benny realized this, as Ethan ran towards Benny desperately trying to reach him. But Benny knew that Ethan wasn't going to make it to him in time. He looked down at the strange egg shaped thing and then back up at Ethan, smiling

He knew that the little rock egg thing was the only thing able to end the alien's invasion upon their planet. And he knew that it would be in good hands with Ethan. So, he tossed the egg thing to Ethan.

Ethan stumbled and fell to the ground, as he looked up in horror to see a smiling Benny mouth the words "I love you" right before he was completely crushed by the ship's wheel.

"BENNY! NO!" yelled Ethan devastatingly, as tears began to pour down.

_The earth cold quake to ruin_

_We could drift off in our sleep_

_I know we hate to think about it_

_But it's as real as you and me_

_It's as real as you and me_

He sat there crying uncontrollably, as Sarah came up behind him to embrace the poor grief stricken seer in a comforting hug. Ethan was speechless as he just cried into Sarah's shoulder. He then looked over to see the strange rock thing roll up to him from the shockwave that the ship's tire had created right before stopping.

He carefully picked up the egg shaped rock and stared at it for a second in a sadden state.

Sarah looked at Ethan sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I wish things would've ended differently than this." she said remorsefully.

Ethan just sat there with a sniffle, as he brought the small object up closer to his heart and held it tight. "Yeah...me too." he replied glumly, with a sniffle. He closed his eyes thinking about all the wonderful things that he and Benny have done in their lives over the years and how much he loved him too.

"I love you too, Benny." he said quitely to himself, as a tear fell.

_The ocean crush the shore_

_And take us down forevermore_

_I know we hate to think about it_

_But it's as real as you and me_

There was a moment of silence for a minute to mourn the lost of their dear friend, which was soon broken by the sound of beeping. They looked up to see the ship backing up from where it sat only to reveal a marvelous sight.

_If I should go_

_Hold my hand_

_If I should leave_

_Darling comfort me, please_

There stood with his eyes shut tight and his body all tensed with fear as if expecting something bad to happen, was none other than Benny Weir himself. He was ok and didn't appear to be harmed in anyway or form due to him standing in the right position and the right time, which was in the groove of the wheel's tread.

Everyone was in awe at the sight and was overjoyed to see him alive and well. Especially, Ethan who instantly ran over to the spell master to engulf him in a big hug.

"Benny! You're alright! Thank goodness! I'm so happy!" cried Ethan happily, as he held on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Yeah! You and me and both!" commented Benny back sarcastically in a gleeful manner.

Tears of joy flowed from Ethan's eyes. And not being able to help himself, he passionately kissed Benny on the lips. At first the spell master was a bit taken back from the sudden reaction, but soon kissed back wrapping his arms around the seer's waist.

_I know we hate to think about it_

_But it's as real as you and me_

_It's as real as you and me_

The alien piloting the ship emerged from his ship as Ethan and Benny both presented the alien with the small rock like object. The alien took the object from them and seemed to be happy to see it unharmed.

It then revealed it's true form by emerging from it's mechanical like vessel of a suit to reveal this strange looking starfish like creature. It made it's way down to were the mechanical suit held the rock thing in it's careful grasp. The starfish looking alien then touched it, which caused it to open up to reveal a bunch of tiny little organism in it moving around.

"So, I guess that thing really _was _an egg after all." whispered Benny to Ethan.

The alien smiled and closed the egg before scurrying back up into it's suit again. Once inside, the alien bowed to show it's thanks and to apologize for all the chaos that it had caused before heading back to it's ship and leaving.

Sarah then came up beside the two, smiling. "Well, I'm glad that's finally all over with." she quiped happily, as Ethan and Benny both continued to stare up at the sky happily.

"Yeah...me too." replied Ethan thoughtfully, agreeing with her. He then looked back down at Benny, who too was now looking back down, too. They locked eyes and smiled warmly at one another, as they reached over to hold hands together before walking off into the sunset.

Everything was finally back to normal again (or at least as normal as it can get living in Whitechapel) after that with the exception that the entire town now knew about the supernatural actually being real, as well as aliens too.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Another great songfic tune done by your's truly! :)**

**How was it? Did it almost make you want to cry? Please, review to let me know what you thought!**

**And to Bennyweirlover17, I hope you still love it even though I did make a few small changes to the actual scene in Home. If not, then I'm really sorry.**

**So, until next time this be DJ MBAV fan66 signing off for now! I'll be catching all you hepcats on the flip side! PEACE! ;P**


	36. Everyone Grieves In Their Own Ways

**A/N: Hey, there! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I've got another rad songfic tune for y'all!**

**So, this song was dedicated by none other than Bennyweirlover17. So, I hope you like it because this one's for you girl! Ow! ;P**

**You all might want to grab some tissues because things are about to get sad up in here, again. I've listened to the song and let me tell you...it's a sad one, alright. So, that means the fic part is gonna be just as sad, too.**

**And just so you know, this one takes place a fews after high school and both boys are living together and are already dating each other.**

**Anyways, enough with my jibber-jabbering! And let's get on with the tune! Shall we?! :D**

**Shout outs:**

**Pink cupcake gamer- Thanks for the follow and favorite on this story! And thanks for following and favoriting me as an author, too!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I haven't really seen the movie yet. I had to look that part up once Bennyweirlover17 requested it. But I'm glad that you loved it! AAAHH! THE PRESSURRRE! Lol! Just kidding! Here's the next one now! ;P**

**Bennyweirlover17- You're welcome! I'm glad that it could make your day and that you still loved it! :) And I'm glad that you liked some of my other songfics on here, as well! Truth be told, on some of them I can't even listen to the songs now because when I do, I tend to think back to the songfic that I used it in! Lol! :P And thank you for adding this fic to your follow list!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters in it. I also don't own the song used in this chapter, either. All I own is this fic and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

_**Songfic #36**_

Song: Paralyzed

Artist: NF

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

* * *

For the past 3 months now, Benny hasn't been the same ever since his grandma had died. She was the only family he had left, which was hard on him. He refused to except it, as he still grieved the loss of his grandmother. For Benny, life wasn't the same without her anymore and so as a result he lashed out at the world by going down a dark and destructive path.

_When did I become so numb?_

_When did I lose myself?_

_All the words that leave my tongue_

_Feel like they came from someone else_

The once cheery and goofy spell master was now reduced to nothing more than a sad and miserable low life, who used his magic to lie and cheat his way through life mostly by manipulating the situation into his favor.

Of course, magic couldn't save him from getting fired from his job or from getting kicked out of college when he was so close to graduation.

After all that had happened, Benny then turned to a more darker lifestyle by spending his days lounging around doing nothing but sleeping, while at night he would be out roaming the streets until about 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning. And what he did on those nights, wasn't anything good, either.

While he was out, he would be spending the time either selling drugs or he would be drinking himself drunk. He's even gotten into a few fights, as well, seeing has he would sometimes return home with bruises and scrapes all over him. Some of those fights even landed him in jail for a few hours, until his faithful and loyal boyfriend would come to bail him out.

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where are my feelings?_

_I no longer feel things_

_I know I should_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where is the real me?_

_I'm lost and it kills me inside_

_I'm paralyzed_

The whole thing was much more harder on Ethan, seeing his once beloved Benny turning into someone he didn't even recognize anymore. It was like he was living with a stranger instead of his best friend and boyfriend. It broke Ethan's heart seeing him like this. And Benny's behavior for these past 3 months was starting to take it's toll on the poor seer. Most people in situations like this would probably of gotten tired of it eventually and would've just left by now, but Ethan wasn't like that. He loved Benny too much to just abandon him in his time of need, but to be honest...the thought has crossed his mind a few times before.

It was like Benny had become hollow and empty inside after Mrs. Weir's passing. Ethan knew it would be hard on Benny losing her like that, but he never imagined it would ever lead to this. A practically soulless Benny, who's lost his way in the world. Ethan had no idea of how to bring back the Benny he once knew and cherished so much except for just being there for him to look after him and to support him the best that he could, but it was getting more and more difficult each day just to be by Benny's side to help him get through this rough patch in his life.

Even their love life has taken a hit. Benny would hardly ever say a word to Ethan nowadays. Well, he did speak to the seer, but no longer in the soft and gentle way that he used to. And whenever he did try to say something romantic to Ethan, to Ethan it felt like empty words with no real meaning behind them. Even when he showed him love, it didn't feel real but forced instead. Like as if he was trying to convince him to stay or something.

And then there was the arguing. Whenever Benny would come home late at night (drunk) all they did was argue. None of the arguments never got violent or anything, but there has been a few objects thrown and turned over here and there on occasion and a few hurtful words thrown around, too. Even though the fights never got physical it still scared Ethan enough to keep his silence for awhile the next day or whenever they were around each other until Benny finally came around to apologizing a few hours later or the next day.

_When did I become so cold?_

_When did I become ashamed? (oh)_

_Where's the person that I know?_

_They must have left_

_They must have left_

_With all my faith_

On the inside, Benny hated himself for how he's been treating Ethan lately, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. It was like he was being possessed by some kind of dark entity or something, that had a strong hold over his thoughts and actions causing him to be this way.

He was glad that the seer had stuck around for this long, but he always wondered just when that luck would run out and he would just one day decide that he's had enough and leave.

Benny just wished he could go back to who he used to be before all of this crap had happened in his life, but he couldn't. Well, he _could_ probably, but he was in too deep now. Depression had sent in and it wasn't going away any time soon, as his demons had their claws sunk into him so deep that they weren't going to ever let go.

He felt like a useless empty shell of a human being without his grandma around. She was all he had as family and now she was gone. He should've expected that she wouldn't be around forever and he knew that the day of her death would someday arrive, but he could never bring himself to face that reality. Not even when she was still around. But now the reality was here and he had to face it head on. He felt lonely being the only Weir left in Whitechapel, now. He felt..._paralyzed _on the inside.

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where are my feeling?_

_I no longer feel things_

_I know I should_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where is the real me?_

_I'm lost and it kills me inside_

_I'm paralyzed_

One night, Benny had came home slightly drunk. Ethan was awake when he had returned and could obviously smell the alcohol on him. He tried to get through to the drunken Benny about his self destructive behavior since his grandmother had died, but Benny wasn't having any of it which quickly lead to an argument between the two.

Furious and upset now, Ethan had finally had enough of it and wanted to get out of the house for some fresh air to clear his mind. But when he reached the stairs Benny had abruptly stop him from going, by harshly grabbing him by the wrist tightly, yelling at him not to dare walk away from him when he's still talking to him.

It caught Ethan off guard a bit, as Benny never got physcial with him during their usual arguments, but he quickly brushed it off and tried desperately to pull his arm out from Benny's stong grip. But when he finally did, he had lost his balance and fell down the stairs landing with a loud thud, where he laid unmoving.

Benny stood there in shock, as the whole scene seemed to happen in slow motion for him. As soon as he saw that Ethan wasn't moving, he quickly rushed down the stairs to check on him.

"Ethan! ETHAN! Open your eyes! Come on, babe!" he called out frantically, as tears ran down his eyes. He placed a shaky hand down to stroke Ethan's hair, but then pulled it back once he felt the wet sensation that covered it. _Blood_. He silently gasped and covered his mouth with his other hand as he stared at the blood covered hand. "Oh my god...what have I done?" he said shakily in disbelief and despair, as he then broke down in tears.

_I'm paralyzed_

_I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die_

_And if life is pain then I buried mine a long time ago_

_But it's still alive_

_And it's taking over me where am I?_

_I wanna feel something, I'm numb inside_

_But I feel nothing, I wonder why_

_And on the race of life time passes by_

_Look_

_I sit back and I watch it, hand in my pockets_

_Waves come crashing over me but I just watch'em_

_I just watch'em_

_I'm under water but I feel like I'm on top of it_

_I'm at the bottom and I don't know what the problem is_

_I'm in a box_

_But I'm the one who locked me in_

_Suffocating and I'm running out of oxygen_

Benny sat there holding his unconscious lover's hand in the hospital room. He never once left Ethan's side the entire time, as he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and regret that he felt seeing him lay there, unconscious and lifeless. It was like he was asleep or something. Well in a way, he is as the doctor had told him that they were able to stop the bleeding in time, but the fall had caused him to suffer a concussion and that it had resulted in him going into a coma, in which he may or may not wake up from. So, basically it was all up to God now whether he'll make it or not.

Benny hated himself more now than ever before, for being the cause of Ethan's pain like this. He knew how much it had hurt the seer seeing him act like this, but he still refused to change. And now look where they are as a result of his stupid behavior.

He cried again, thinking about what a _jackass _he's been in the past 3 months and how this was all his fault, too. He couldn't lose Ethan. Not now. Not when he needs him so much in his life, especially now when he's done already lost his grandmother just a few short months ago. Losing Ethan too would finally be the push over the edge that would ultimately lead to his downfall, to the point of no return.

Benny now realizes that. Then it occured to him...he wasn't alone after all, after losing his grandma. Ethan had been there by his side this _entire time_, even when he had pushed him away. Ethan was still there for him. And that he _did _still have family left in this world. Maybe not by blood, but by heart. And that Ethan was that small bit of family. So, he wasn't the last Weir left in this world, after all! Or at least...if they manage to get through this major obstacle currently standing in their lives right now and if Ethan makes a full recovery, then he plans on making him his husband if Ethan can find it in his heart to forgive him for his latest royal screw up, that is.

It was like for the first time in a long time the light that once flickered inside of him had finally returned and at full force, too. He was going to make things right. Not just for himself, but for the love of his life, too. He wanted to get back to that happily ever after that he once had with Ethan. Of course, he knew the road would be long and difficult ahead with him having to face and get over some major issues in their relationship now, but he was ready for it. No matter what, he wasn't giving up on himself or on his relationship with Ethan, either! He needed this! No...He _wanted _this! And for the first time, he looked forward to the future once again and to making everything right again.

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where are my feelings?_

_I no longer feel things_

_I know I should_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where is the real me?_

_I'm lost and it kills me inside_

He stared at Ethan with blurry and teary eyes that held nothing but love in them, as he gently caressed his cheek. "Please, wake up for me, E. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I think that this time was my WORSE screw up yet and I'm so sorry for all of it, too. This should've never of happened in the first place, but guess what?" he said speaking tenderly to the sleeping Ethan. "That's all going to change now. I promise. I promise to become a better man and boyfriend to you from now on, Ethan. And possibly even husband in the near future, if we get through this. All you have to do is just open your eyes and come back to me. _Please_." declared Benny softly, getting choked up now.

A small tear had fallen from his eye and on to Ethan's face. Then something amazing happened. Ethan opened his eyes. It was like Benny's promising words and his tear of regret and hope was enough to bring him back.

"B-Benny?" croaked out Ethan weakly, making Benny's face light up with a big happy smile.

_I'm paralyzed (I'm just so paralyzed)_

_Where are my feelings? (yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)_

_I no longer feel things (I have no feelings)_

_I know I should (oh how come I'm not moving why aren't I moving ay yeah)_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Where is the real me? (where is the real me, where is the real me?)_

_I'm lost and it kills me inside (I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed)_

_I'm paralyzed (I'm paralyzed)_

After the docter and nurses had came in to check Ethan out real quick and left, Ethan and Benny sat there in silence for a second before finally talking everything out. The air in the room was a bit awkward and tense at first, but soon it had changed to a more lighter one as Ethan forgave Benny for his appalling behavior for the last 3 months and for the accident.

Benny couldn't help the stream of tears that came flowing down his cheeks, as he lurched forward to embrace Ethan in a hug. Ethan hissed a bit from the slight bit of pain it caused him for a minute, but he didn't care as he hugged him back. He was just glad to have his Benny back. The _real _Benny.

And for Benny, in the first time in months he felt as if he could _feel _again as he finally allowed himself to grieve over his grandmother's death properly by allowing all those pent-up emotions to finally escape. The tears he was shedding now were a mixture of both joy and grief, as he continued to cry into Ethan's shoulder in bed as Ethan held him there, rubbing small circles on his back. He was so thankful to have Ethan in his life, even to this day when he was so close to losing him from his most recent dumb decision making here, lately.

After Ethan's recovery and release from the hospital about a few weeks later, Benny stuck true to his words. He went to counselling and meetings every week and focused solely on getting his life back on track and on Ethan's at home recovery process. He even managed to find himself a good decent job and had planned on going back to school to finish getting his degree. Things were finally looking up for the two, now. Especially, when Benny had presented a shiny diamond ring to his lovable seer boyfriend, who gladly said yes to becoming Mr. Ethan Morgan-Weir.

* * *

**A/N: *blows nose* That had to be my darkest one yet! *blows nose, again* But I'm glad it all worked out for them in the end. :)**

**Just to clarify, the last paragraph was a time skip to a few weeks after the accident.**

**So, what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Or just a plain old **_**bleh**_**? Please review to let me know! :)**

**Until next time, you cool cats, this is your dj; DJ MBAV fan66 signing out for now! PEACE! *holds up two fingers, making the peace sign* :D**


	37. I Thought We Were Friends?

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's everyone's favorite dj, MBAV fan66!**

**So, who's ready for some good old Bory (Benny/Rory)? Anybody? *looks around at the crowd of people expectingly* Well, guess what?! That's exactly what you all are getting! So, release the balloons! *releases balloons into air* :D**

**So, this song and pairing was requested by my friend Bennyweirlover17. So, you all better be ready for some emotional drama taking place here because that's exactly what's about to happen!**

**Anyways, sit back and enjoy, all you cool cats! Cause Dj MBAV fan66 is spinning you all another hit track! :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**Bennyweirlover17- Thank you for the reviews to some of the other chapters on here. Much love to ya! ;) And you're very welcome, too! I'm glad that you loved it. :)**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Well, here's the next song now! Lol! :D And your very welcome for those midnight tears, too, fanfic buddy! :P Yep! It took something else so traumatic just to snap him out of it. Huh? Sadly, that's not how it goes for most people who grieve so strongly that it leaves them and everyone they love so emotionally wreck. I'm sure Ethan had a few breakdowns every now and then whenever Benny wasn't around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song used in this songfic. All I own is this story and it's plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #37**_

Song: Armor

Artisit: Landon Austin

Pairing: Rory/Benny

* * *

_I'm not bullet proof_

_when it comes to you_

_Don't know what to say_

_when you made me the enemy_

Rory and Benny had been pretty good friends up until recently. Sure they might've had their fair share of disagreements every now and then, but they would always make up shortly afterwards and forget all about it. But now things were different between the two. No longer where they happy and goofy teenage friends anymore, but now they were enemies.

Rory hadn't changed, but it was Benny who had changed in their friendship with each other. To Rory, everything was going smoothly between him and Benny, but then one day Benny just turned on him, just like that. He started to yell at him and call him names and even used his magic to make him look even more like a fool in front of the entire student body. Benny had become his own personal bully, it had seems, and it hurt Rory deeply.

Normally, Rory could take on whatever punishment that his other bullies would give him, but this time it was different. This time it was from someone he cared about deeply. He wondered what could've caused the sudden change in Benny's personality so quickly? He still treated the others the same, but it was only him that he had decided to mistreat and be mean to.

_After the war is won_

_There's always the next_

_one I'm not bullet proof_

_when it comes to you_

Benny's relentless bullying to Rory went on for weeks, which made Rory's life a living hell. Rory tried to fight back against it, but he always found himself unable to. So, instead he kept it all inside until he couldn't one day.

Ethan had told him one day (after finding the vampire crying, alone in a janitor's closet) that apparently while over at his house to play that new video game of his, that Benny had stumbled upon his journal while Rory was busy going to the bathroom. And what he had read, kind a freaked him out a bit.

Rory's eyes grew wide realizing what it was that Benny had read. It was the entry about how he finds Benny sort a attractive and cute; and how he wished he could just tell him how much he means to him, but can't.

Now, it all made sense. That explains the sudden change in Benny's behavior towards him, now. He had to find Benny and confront him about all this. It was finally time to open up about his true feelings towards the goofy spell master, once and for all!

_Maybe I'll crash into you_

_Maybe we would open up these wounds_

_We're only alive if we bruise_

_So I lay down this armor_

Rory found Benny up in his room reading some comic. He barged into the spell master's room, which sort a set him off a bit, but he quickly backed down once he saw the hard glare that Rory was giving him telling him don't even start. The two stood there in silence for a second, before finally speaking.

Rory told Benny about what Ethan had just told him, which made Benny's jaw drop in surprise. He then looked down in shame when Rory had demanded to know why it was that he all of a sudden decided to treat him so crappy these past few weeks ever since that night he found out about his secret crush on him.

Benny remained quiet for second before finally breaking down in tears, which surprised the blonde vampire. He didn't mean to make Benny cry. All he wanted was some answers.

Then Benny had told him the real truth behind his strange behavior. It had turned out that he was scared that he might've liked the blonde geek back, as well. And that he couldn't bring himself to face the fact that he might be gay. So, as a result he denied it by turning his back on him and by becoming his bully instead to push Rory away.

_I will surrender tonight_

_Before we both lose this fight_

_Take my defenses_

_All my defenses_

Rory was stunned by Benny's explanation. So, Benny was scared that he might actually like him back, as well? The news kind a made his heart do a backflip when he heard that, but he still felt the sudden hurt and pain that all of Benny's bullying and insults had done to it, leaving behind small scars of all the mean things he had said and did to him before.

Benny stood there bawling now, as he sincerely apologized to the vampire over and over again. He felt horrible doing all those mean things to him and he hated himself for it too, knowing that because of him that now their relationship might not ever be the same again even if they do become friends again.

Rory rushed over to the brokedown spell master, as he wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. Benny cried into his shoulder uncontrollably, feeling so horrible and distraught over how he treated Rory.

_I lay down this armor_

_I lay down this armor_

_I lay down this armor_

That night, both boys had let down all their defenses as they laid down their armor of bottled up emotions to open up and get pass all the hurt, pain, and confusion they had built up inside. It was a rough process to bare, but it was necessary.

_I do what it takes_

_to make this right_

_But we got to stop_

_before the regret_

_After the war is won_

They spent the next hour or so working things out peacefully. Benny had finally admitted his true feeling towards Rory and how there's no denying it now that he does like him back in the same way, too. He promised to make it up to Rory somehow and knew that they had a long way to go before things would begin to feel right again, but he was willing to try.

_There's always the next one_

_I'll do what it takes to_

_make this right_

Rory also promised the same thing, as he stared deeply into Benny's green eyes, as they sat on the bed holding hands. He smiled lovingly at him and so did Benny. Things were finally starting to feel as if they were getting back on track again between the two.

_Maybe I'll crash into you_

_Maybe we would open up these wounds_

_We're only alive if we bruise_

_So I lay down this armor_

Both boys then begun to slowly lean in more closer, as their faces became only mere inches away from one another.

_I will surrender tonight_

_Before we both lose this fight_

_Take my defenses_

_All my defenses_

Finally both pair of lips met in the middle, as they kissed in the silent room, enjoying every minute of it.

_I lay down this armor_

_I lay down this armor_

_I lay down this armor for you_

The kiss grew in intensity, as they both laid down on the bed with Benny laying under Rory. Rory stared down at Benny with a smile on his face, as Benny stared up at him smiling, as well. Rory leaned down again to kiss him, as things got more heated as hands begun to roam all over Benny's body, which soon led to one thing and then another.

_I'll be your escape_

_I'll be your safe place_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Your shelter, yeah_

_I'll be your escape_

_I'll be your safe place_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Your shelter, yeah_

They laid there blissfully, as Rory was curled up next to Benny (who had his arms wrapped around Rory). Benny kissed the top of Rory's head, as Rory smiled happily feeling safe and content from being held like this and from finally being in Benny's arms just how he always imagined it.

_Maybe I'll crash into you_

_Maybe we would open up these wounds_

_We're only alive if we bruise_

_So I lay down this armor_

_I will surrender tonight_

_Before we both lose this fight_

_Take my defenses_

_All my defenses_

From that moment on, the two had managed to rekindle their friendship into something more and better. Yes, they still had their occasional agruments every once in awhile, but then again what relationship didn't have their disagreements. All that mattered was finding a way to sort through them and to not let them ruin something that feels so right and perfect between you and your significant other.

Sometimes, you have to experience pain before you can finally get back to love, again. And when you do, don't be afraid to open up and share those feelings with others, instead of bottling them up and letting them turn you into something you're not.

_I lay down this armor_

_I lay down this armor_

_I lay down this armor for you_

_I lay down this armor for you_

* * *

**A/N: And THAT my fine cats, is another tune written just for you! ;D**

**So, what do you all think about that one?! Eh? ;D**

**I hope that it fit in with the song ok. To be honest, this one was a bit of a struggle for me in trying to come up with the perfect scenario to match this awesome tune. But I believe I made it work! So, BOO-YAH! :D**

**Anyways, this is DJ MBAV fan66 signing out, now! So, I'll be seeing you all around for the next fabulous songfic to hit the airwaves, next! PEACE! :P**


	38. Can't Fight Attraction

**A/N: Hey, there all you cool-a-rific people, you! It's me, DJ MBAV fan66! And I'm spinning you a new hot track fresh out of the mind that is mine! OWWW!**

**So, this song was requested by Bennyweirlover17. I hope you like it and the pairing that I picked for it. I know you were wanting me do some other pairings on here, as well. ;)**

**And by the way, to everybody else out there who dares to listen in on this fab-tastic fic of mine. Don't be afraid to drop a request of your very own in, as well! Remember, it can be a request for a song, pairing, scenario, or all of them above! And you don't have to have an account on here either just to leave one behind! You can also be a guest reviewer, as well! Just be sure to leave your request in the reviews (or PM me if you want too and have an account) and I'll make note of it for later so I can get it done. :D**

**Also, sorry for the long wait my homies. Things have been a bit busy for me, lately. But I'm back and here now! So, get ready for some more kick butt tunes! :D But I do wanna just let you know that the updates might still be coming a little bit slow due to my busy schedule (with maybe a severe case of the procastination bug thrown in the mix :P). But don't fret my friends! For I'm not giving up on this fic any time soon! So, if you don't see an update from me on this one in quite some time, then don't worry. There will be one eventually. Just be patient. ;D**

**Anyways, let's get on with some shout outs, shall we? ;D :**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Me too. Probably because in the movie and show he hardly ever seemed excited to see him or to have him around.**

**Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! :) Yeah, Benny was a total dick towards Rory in the beginning, huh? But it's like they used to tell little kids! If someone tends to pick on you a lot, then it must mean that they like (or love) you. Lol! Of course, we both know that's not always the case because some times when someone picks on you it ususally means they truly don't like you or they have a problem with you. Which isn't cool. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song used in this here songfic, either. All I own is this fic and it's mini somewhat plot.**

* * *

_**Songfic #38**_

Song: Close

Artist: Nick Jonas (ft. Tove Lo)

Pairing: Benny/Erica

* * *

It was between classes at Whitechapel High School, as a tall and lanky burnette with semi-short curly hair was busy grabbing his books for his next class out of his locker when suddenly he felt a familiar presence come approaching by and walking right pass him.

_Oh damn, Oh damn, Oh damn_

_I'm so perplexed_

_With just one breath I'm locked in_

They instantaneously locked eyes right when she passed by him. Green meeting an ocean of blue. The girl in question had the most beautifulest hair that he's ever seen. Even more beautiful than Rapunzel or even Sleeping Beauty in those one fairtale stories that you hear as a kid. For this girl's hair flowed gracefully through the air, as the golden blonde locks effortlessly drifted behind her angelic like movements.

Her lips were the reddest shade he's ever seen and yet they seem so soft and tender. And her style...it just left him _breathless _at how stunning her clothes seem to make her appear. Everything she wore just made her look ten times even more fabulous to look at. She was a goddess among a bunch of commoners and he couldn't help, but to not be able to take his eyes off of her every time she entered the room.

In Benny Weir's eyes, Erica Jones was the most magnificent and exquisite creature that he's ever seen. Even for a vampire. The sight of her just made his heart want to stop beating itself as he couldn't get enough of her beauty and charm. And to think...once upon a time Erica Jones used to be a nerd like him. Even then he still thought she was a beauty to behold in his eyes.

_Oh damn, Oh damn, Oh damn_

_I'm so perplexed_

_on that it's almost shocking_

He was drawn to her. And somehow, deep down inside, he could feel that she felt the same thing that he did. There had been so many awkward moments between the two that it was undeniable that there just HAD to be a connection there. And Benny knew it, too.

He just wished that Erica would realized it, as well, and let down all those walls she done built up due to all the bullying and harsh words she recieved as a nerd back then for not being popular enough. If only she knew that in the eyes of some, there was still few out there who saw her as beautiful and lovely even as a glasses wearing geek.

He could tell she only acted the way she did because she was scared. To show who she really was on the inside. To be taken advantage of by others for her brains and beauty. Benny knew the real Erica on the inside. And what she displayed on the outside wasn't her. Not the Erica that he knew. Of course, who's to say that the more hotter and sassier version of her wasn't sexy as hell, as well, but he still much prefered the more kinder and gentler version more.

_I know, I know you know you're scared_

_Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body_

If only she would see him differently. He's not like all those egotistical guys out there who just want to date her for her looks. No, sir. Benny Weir was a man of class and respect and would treat her with the kind of dignity and respect that she'd deserves as a lady. He'd shower her in gifts not just to get her attention, but instead to show his love for her. He'd be sure to let her know just how much she means to him every single day and that he would never leave her side. Well...at least until the day he dies, that is, considering she's immortal and he's not. But still...he would make sure to always be there for her no matter what because that's what love is.

_They won't, they won't, they won't be careful_

_But I guess that you don't know me_

There was a unique pull between the spellmaster and the vampire. One that couldn't be explained. Benny was undoubtably sure in his mind that they were meant to be together and that if he ever did manage to get a hold of her that he would never let her go, either. But first he had to get through to the _REAL _Erica Jones hiding on the inside, first.

_Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_

_Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

He stood there, watching her go and disappear around the next corner of the hallway, entirely. Oh, how he wished he was man enough to tell her just how he truly feels about her. Then maybe, just maybe, she'd finally see him for him and would give Benny Weir the chance that he rightfully deserves.

_Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too_

But he wasn't gonna give up hope on it, yet. Benny KNEW that they would eventually end up together. He just had to stay positive and determined, was all. So, he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. Not as long, as that bit of hoped remained.

He closed his locker door, after grabbing his last book and turned to head to class with a determined and confident gleam in his eye. He wasn't about to give her the space that she's been trying so desperately to gain between them by staying away from him and treating him like crap all these months, now. It was time that Benny Weir fought back for the heart of the woman that he loves.

_Close, oh_

_Oh, so close, oh_

_I want you close, oh_

_Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh_

_Oh, so close, oh_

_I want you close, oh_

_Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no_

Erica Jones walked the halls with nothing but confidence and air about her. Nothing would bring her down, for she was at the top of her game. She owned this school and all who dare set foot in it.

But there was one person in particular who she had a hard time keeping it in control around...and that person's name was Benny Weir.

For some strange and unexplained reason, everytime she was around him she felt as if she was alive again, as the sight of him just made her undead heart want to beat again.

_Oh man, oh man_

_I'm not really known for ever being speechless_

That moment when they locked eyes, she found it really hard to look away from him. With those gorgeous green eyes of his and that goofy weird grin of his. And the way his voice sounded every time he spoke to her, trying to be all flirty and stuff. It just made her want him even that much more, but she knew better.

If she wanted to keep up her current status of popularity, than she couldn't be seen dating a dork like him. No matter how cute and captivating he may be or even how much it pained her for her to act like that around him. Like a total bitch who could careless about a geek like him, no matter how untruthful that may be because she _did _care for him. A lot, actually. More than you could ever know.

_But now, but now somehow_

_My words roll of my tongue right onto your lips, oh_

She slammed her back against the wall once she rounded the corner and was out of sight. Luckily, there wasn't many students that came to this way. She let out a breathy sigh, as she held her books closer to her chest as she got lost in this daydream of hers with Benny.

She imagined being somewhere private with him, as their lips meet together in a heated and passionate tongue locked battle. There might've been a few words spoken here and there in the vivid hallucination, but she couldn't quite make out what was being said because all Erica could focus on was the way their lips felt and tasted with each kiss and how perfect and right it felt, too.

_I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling_

_Saying all the things I'm thinking_

Erica couldn't help, but to crack a pleasurable grin on her facial features. She was enjoying the feeling her imagination was giving her at the moment of kissing Benny. Especially, when he was smiling at her while his hands roamed all over her body. It just sent chills up her spine at the vision of seeing his sexy dazzling smile of his.

She knew that Benny had a bit of a crush on her even back when she was just a book reading and glasses wearing nerd. She wished she'd acted upon it when he first attempted to flirt with her back before she knew him and was turned into a vampire at that party. Back when he had asked if either her or Sarah were babysitting at the Morgan's house that night. Oh, how she wished that she had acted upon her impulse to flirt back, but sadly she didn't.

And now she feared it was too late. There was just too much separating them now. Too many differences keeping them apart from one another. So, much has changed since then that couldn't be undone.

One of them being all the times she's threatened him when he tried to flirt with her after she became a vampire. As a result, Benny's flirting advances towards her have now, but all stopped. Except for the rare few moments when some..._bizarre _gesture would happen to them every now and than. Like that time when they both went for the pen to the sign up sheet for the school play and both their hands touched or how she loved how his blood tasted after he had tricked Sarah and her into drinking it, saying that it was an "energy potion" for them.

There was definitely a spark there between them and she could feel it, but what she couldn't figure out was whether or not if he did or not? If only he would give her a sign (and hopefully the lack in flirting wasn't it). If he did ever begin to flirt with her again, then maybe this time...maybe this time would be different? This time she might actually...flirt back with him? Erica smiled at the thought of the idea.

_Oh man, oh man_

_I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling_

Erica sighed inwardly. If Benny Weir did truly still have a crush on her and felt the same things that she's been feeling for months now, then she needed proof. Proof that he actually loves her and wants her in the same way that she does.

Anything would do like a simple flirt with one of his lame and cheesy pick up lines, or some flowers, or a poem. _ANYTHING_!

_Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_

_Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

And with that she decided to head to class, as the bell rang.

_Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too_

But there was one thought that remained in her mine, still. That if he ever did try to win her over one last time then she would no longer fight what her heart's been trying to tell her. That she was in love with Benny Weir and that she would do anything just to have him close to her.

_Close, oh_

_Oh, so close, oh_

_I want you close, oh (yeah, baby)_

_Cause space was just a word made up by somebody who's afraid to get close, oh_

_Oh, so close, oh_

_I want you close, oh_

Both sat there in class with their thoughts on wanting the other, as they couldn't possibly focus on what was being taught by their teachers at the time.

A certain spellmaster, especially, was sitting there plotting out his next move on a certain seductive blonde vampiress. This time he knew the end result would turn up differently than usual because this time he was taking a more..._bolder _appoarch at the situation at hand.

_Oh, I want you close and close ain't close enough, no_

It was now lunch for all of Whitechapel High and as Erica walked down the almost empty corridor (after already having her "lunch" if you will), she was suddenly and briskly pulled into an empty classroom.

Erica was taken by surprise by the sudden move and flashed her fangs defensively at the person, but was even more surprised by just who had done it in the first place.

_Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_

_Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

Staring back at her were a pair of brilliant green eyes with a cocky grin spread across their face.

"Benny! What the h-!" hissed Erica angrily, but was taken by surprise yet again by the spellmaster's next move, which had abruptly cut her off.

_Cause space is just a word made up by somebody who's afraid to get too_

He had kissed her on the lips, but it wasn't just any kind of kiss. No. It was one filled with love and passion.

_Close_

At first, Erica thought that maybe this was another hallucination but quickly realized that it wasn't after remembering everything that had happened before this point. She soon closed her eyes and kissed back with just as much force, as she placed her arms around his waist seeing as she had nowhere else to go because he had pinned her body up against the wall next to the door when he yanked her inside the room.

_Close, oh (close baby)_

_Oh, so close, oh_

Everything that Benny was feeling for her was laid all out on the line with just that one little kiss. And judging by the way Erica was kissing back it had worked. He couldn't help the smug and accomplished smile that appeared on his face once the kiss was over.

"Erica Jones, I have always loved you and I still do. I loved you when you were a book loving geek and I love you even now as a sexy and hot confident vampire. Even when you do tend to scare the crap out of me at times. Especially when you're angry. I still love you and want you as my girlfriend." confessed Benny whole heartedly, while still trying to catch his breathe from that heated kiss.

_I want you close, oh (baby)_

Erica just stared at him blankly, while listening to everything he was saying to her carefully. She felt her heart flutter a bit when he told her that he has always loved her and always will no matter what, basically. Her mind was totally blown by the simple fact that this was even happeing to her. It was like a dream come true, but she had to keep up her unamused act though. Just for kicks this time. She'll let him know how she truly feels as well after she hears everything he has to say to her, first.

"_I mean, can't be rude and all. So why not let the poor man go first, since he was so eagered and all_." she thought smugly, smiling on the inside.

"I'm tired of playing all these little games where I constantly flirt with you only for you to end up harshly rejecting me when I KNOW for a fact that it's all just a lie. I know you want to be with me too. I can see it in your eyes." he said to her.

For a second there her steely eyes grew soft when he said that and Benny saw it. He couldn't help the smile that appeared briefly, but then frowned as he got serious again.

_Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh_

_Oh, so close, oh_

"I know the real reason why it is that you're so afraid to even get close to me, Erica." he stated, looking down slighty. "It's because you're afraid to get too close to anybody in fear that they might someday hurt you. Just like they did back when you used to be human."

Benny then looked back up at her with a look that meant love and determination on his face. "But I promise you this, Erica Jones! I, Benjamin Michael Weir, promise to never break your heart or to hurt you like everyone else before me. I love you too much to ever want to be the one to cause you pain. You mean way too much to me." declared Benny passionately. "So, I ask you this...will you go out with me, Erica? And give this thing that we have between us a chance?" he asked hopefully.

_I want you close, oh_

Erica just stood there staring him down in the eyes. She gave everything he said to her some much needed thought. She was torn on whether or not to do this, but in the end she had made her decision.

And before he knew it, Erica quickly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him back into another kiss.

_I want you close and close ain't close enough, no..._

Benny was a bit shell-shocked to see this side of her, but he wasn't complaining though.

"You're right, Benny! I was afraid of getting close. Afraid of only getting my heart broken again like so many times before. That's why I have been keeping all this space between us. I thought that maybe in time what I feel for you would just go away like all the other little crushes I've had over the years, but it hasn't. And I'm sorry for having to put you through so much hell between my attitude and selfish pride in all of this, Benny." confessed Erica sincerely, as she looked down ashamedly.

She looked back up at him again, but this time with a big happy smile on her face. "I took what you just said to heart greatly and I have finally decided." she said, smiling brightly.

Benny just looked at her in anticipation.

"Yes! I will go out with you Benny Weir. And I would be honored to be your girlfriend, too because the truth of the matter is...I've always loved you too. And it's about time that I stop lying to myself about it, too!" replied Erica genuinely.

_Yeah, baby (close, oh)_

Over joyed by the news, Benny rushed up to her and picked her up thus twirling Erica in the air in his arms. Erica giggled at the gestured, as he brought her back down. They kissed yet again, but this time it was more like a makeout kiss as hands got tangled up in hair and shirts tossed to the floor.

They knew better to have sex in the middle of the school day, so they kept it quick and simple with just a bit of roaming hands and soft kisses planted on bare skin. That was for a much later date and time for a more..._special _occassion in the future whenever they got to that point in their lives, that is.

Benny had even managed to mumble out a quick silencing spell to block out any reckless noises that they might make while having their little special moment together like this, as not to draw any unwelcomed attention to themselves.

_Tell me, baby what you want_

_(Close, oh)_

After about twenty minutes, they finally left the classroom together with their hair and clothes slightly a mess, but they could care less because one thing that they've been dreaming to happen has finally happened to them...becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

And they couldn't be anymore happier, as the walked down the hallway together side-by-side while holding hands. Benny gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a "I love you" with it. Erica smiled and giggled, as she said it back, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked hand-in-hand in nothing more than pure bliss and happiness.

_Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough no..._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, my fellow songfic-ers! Another great tune for you all! :D**

**A bit of Bennica there for you all out there! Somehow, I feel as if Erica ever did decide to give Benny a chance in the show that this would be how it would go. Looks like Erica's playing hard to get act has finally disappeared, as her love for a certain spellmaster finally wins out in the end on her. Lol! ;)**

**Let me know what you all thought about it in a review! :)**

**Until next time, I'll be seeing all you cool cats around and in my next sick songfic tune! Peace! ;D**


End file.
